


Misinformed Consent

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belting, Brainwashing, Cock & Ball Torture, Discipline, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Human Trafficking, Hypnosis, M/M, Mafia Boss Dmitri Krushnic, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sex Slave, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Threat of Body Modification, Training, use of a humbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: An 18-year-old Jensen is down-on-his luck and desperate for money. After yet another failed audition he’s almost ready to call it quits and head back to Texas, when he finds a flyer trapped under his car windshield wipers. It’s offering $20,000 for young men to participate in a drug trial and medical research study. That money would help him stay in L.A. longer, and give him another shot at becoming a professional actor. Heading for the nearest payphone, he fishes a couple of quarters out of his pocket and dials the number...





	1. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Johnny's Hypno Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020140) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash). 



> This story was inspired by the original story written by Tarash called "Johnny's Hypno Training." When I was reading it, I kept picturing a young, out-of-work Jensen Ackles getting sucked into a similar situation.

Jensen pulled up to the nondescript building and wondered if he was in the right place. Looking at the address they gave him and double checking the map he had set down on the driver’s side seat confirmed he was at the right location. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling, he got out of his car and made his way to the unmarked door and knocked.

After waiting for half a minute, Jensen decided that this was probably all just a hoax and turned to leave, when the door opened. “May I help you?” a tall, middle-aged man wearing a shirt and tie asked.

“Oh, uh, is this the place for the research thing?” Jensen asked tentatively.

Eyeing him up and down, a knowing smile crossed the man’s face. “Yes, it is! You must be Jensen? We spoke on the phone. Please, come in!”

Following the man inside, Jensen was impressed by the building’s interior. Inside it looked more like a hospital compared to the _abandoned factory_ it appeared like on the outside. The white interior looked modern, clean, and very sterile.

He was led into a small office. “Please, sit down. I need to ask you some questions to make sure you’ll be a good fit for our … _study_.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jensen agreed. “I hope I am. I could really use the money.”

“Let me guess, you’re an actor?”

Chuckling nervously, Jensen nodded. “Yeah, who around here isn’t, right … Mr.?”

“Oh, I do apologize. I’m Dr. Edwards. I’m in charge of the study,” the man introduced. “Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?”

“Coffee, thanks,” Jensen replied.

While Dr. Edwards was out of the room, Jensen looked around. On the wall behind the desk there were several framed diplomas with Dr. Edwards’ name on various degrees. The desk was kept very tidy, with only a file folder, a computer, and a cup with some pens and pencils.

“Here you go,” Dr. Edwards said when he returned and handed Jensen a mug of steaming coffee.

“Thanks,” Jensen replied with a smile before he savored the first sip. “This is really good … is that cinnamon?”

“Yes, it is! You’ve got a good sense of taste,” Dr. Edwards praised. “I only add a touch, but I think it really improves the flavor.”

“So, about this study … you’re paying a lot of money for participation. Is it like really dangerous or something?” Jensen asked.

“Getting right to the point, I see,” Dr. Edwards said as he opened the folder in front of him and grabbed a pen. “To be completely transparent, yes there are some risks involved. This is the first human trial and we haven’t worked out all the potential side effects yet.”

“It’s … not going to kill me, is it?” Jensen asked tentatively.

“That’s very unlikely, or human trials wouldn’t have been approved,” Dr. Edwards reassured him. “We don’t expect any serious side effects. I do have a few routine questions for you. May I?”

Settling himself back into the chair and taking another sip of coffee, Jensen shrugged. “Sure, ask away.”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Nah, none that I know of, anyway.”

Dr. Edwards made a note before continuing. “When we talked on the phone you said you were eighteen?”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “I turn nineteen next March.”

“What is your sexual orientation?”

“Straight.”

“How many sexual partners have you had?”

“Um, not many. Just a couple of girls back when I was in high school.”

“Are you sexually active?”

“Nope. I haven’t had time. I’ve been too busy trying to make ends meet while running around to as many auditions as I can.”

Dr. Edwards continued asking questions and taking notes. As Jensen kept drinking his coffee, he began to feel more at ease. This whole thing had felt really sketchy at first, but the more he and Dr. Edwards talked, the more relaxed he became. The doctor had a certain charm about him that must put people at ease. _Yeah, that must be it_ , Jensen mused.

“Well, based on everything we just discussed, I think you’d make an excellent candidate. Are you prepared to start the trial today?” Dr. Edwards asked.

Shrugging Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I have nothing else going on right now. How long will this whole thing last?”

“That depends on a number of factors, but a minimum of two weeks,” Dr. Edwards replied. “As a reminder, we will be asking you to remain here at our facility for the duration of the trial. Have you set your affairs in order?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “I put my mail on hold and all.”

“Perfect, then I just need to ask you to read and sign the contract before we begin,” Dr. Edwards said, handing him a thick packet of paper and a pen. “Would you like more coffee?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks,” Jensen replied.

Leaving the room again, Dr. Edwards closed the door behind him. Without anything else to do, Jensen began to read through the contract. His eyes swam as he tried to understand all the medical mumbo jumbo like “ _…to stimulate the vasodilation and subsequent transudation of fluids in the rectum_.” Soon he began skimming ahead and skipping entire sections because he didn’t understand anything it said. He was starting to feel sleepy, which he blamed on the dry reading material.

The door opening startled Jensen for a moment, as Dr. Edwards returned with a fresh cup of coffee. “Do you have any questions so far?”

Jensen took a long sip of the coffee, trying to clear his head. “Do you have about a year? I don’t understand a lot of this stuff. Can you tell me what this all is in plain English?”

Chuckling, Dr. Edwards sat down. “Yes, of course. The trial is to test the effectiveness of a new sexual enhancement drug. The study is to see how different groups of men react when taking the drug, and under a variety of circumstances. That does mean you will be asked to allow us to examine you and your genitalia regularly. Are you comfortable with that?”

Normally he wouldn’t be, and he squirmed in his seat for a second, but he was still feeling very relaxed and couldn’t find a sound reason to object. _Remember the twenty grand, dude_ , he reminded himself.

“Yeah, if that’s what’s required,” Jensen agreed.

“You will receive a daily injection of the drug. We will also be drawing blood in order to check the levels of the drug in your system and will have to check your prostate regularly. Because of this, you will be asked to get regular enemas during your stay with us. Are you familiar with how enemas work?”

“I’ve heard the word, but I have no idea what it is,” Jensen confessed.

“A tube is inserted into your anus, and you will have a fluid solution slowly pumped into your bowels. This is to ensure you’re completely clean for your daily rectal and prostate exam,” Dr. Edwards explained.

 _Oh, that’s probably what that bit in the contract was about that mentioned fluids and the rectum. Huh._ “That sounds really weird, but okay.”

“If you consent to everything I just explained, then please sign the last page of the contract.”

A part of Jensen hesitated, but he really needed the money. Resigning himself to his fate, he flipped to that page and signed.

Putting the contract on the desk, Jensen drained his second cup of coffee.

Dr. Edwards stood. “Excellent, welcome aboard, Jensen,” Dr. Edwards reached out to shake his hand. “Please follow me.”

Jensen got up and put his empty coffee cup on the desk before following Dr. Edwards. He was led down several long corridors until he was completely disoriented. _Like a rat in a maze_. _I’ll never find my way out of here on my own._

“Here we are,” Dr. Edwards exclaimed. “This is to be your room during your time here.”

Opening the door to the room, Dr. Edwards waved him inside. The room was small, with a cot, a table, an empty bookshelf, and a television. There was also a door into a bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Another door led into a tiny closet filled with gray sweatpants and sweatshirts, and white slip-on sneakers.

“I’d like to ask you to take a shower and change into the sweats, please. I’ll have someone fetch you in a half-hour to escort you to meet Dr. Fredricks, who will conduct your intake exam, before we administer the first dose. I’ll come check in on you later this afternoon,” Dr. Edwards said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Looking around Jensen suddenly felt trapped. He went to the door and tried to open it and … it opened. He wasn’t locked in. Not that it would do any good, considering what a maze this place was, but it made him feel better to know he could at least leave his room whenever he wanted to.

Closing the door again, he took his wallet and keys and put them onto the table before making his way into the bathroom and undressed. There was a laundry hamper in the corner, so he threw his clothes in there. Then he stepped into the shower. He noticed his shower had some unusual attachments. He had no idea what they were for, so he ignored them for now.

Once he finished showering, he slipped on the sweats and sneakers and sat down on the bed. Not having anything else to do, he turned on the TV. It was filled with static. He changed the channel. More static. Flipping through all the channels he soon realized they were all static. Frustrated, he turned off the TV and lay back onto the bed. This was going to be a boring two weeks if he wasn’t going to be able to watch something whenever he had any downtime.

A couple of minutes later a knock came to his door. Getting up, he opened it. Standing outside was a large, muscular guy wearing white scrubs. “Jensen? Hi, I’m Matt. I’m here to take you to your intake exam.”

“Okay, lead the way,” Jensen said, following the man down the long hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned this to be a smutty one-shot, but it's turned into a multi-chapter fic. As of the date I am posting this, seven chapters have been completed. I will post a new chapter weekly. Misha's character (who will go by the name Dmitri Krushnic) won't be introduced until chapter 8 or 9, so if you're here for non-con Cockles, please be patient!


	2. The Intake Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen meets Dr. Fredricks and allows the man to get overly familiar with him all in the name of science (and that big payout Jensen is hoping for).

Several confusing twists and turns later, and he was being led into a large, brightly lit room. In the center was a medical bed, and the walls were lined with cabinets and various instruments. Across the room was another man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. “You must be Jensen,” the man greeted. “Thanks, Matt. I’ll call you if I need you for anything.”

Matt retreated as the doctor held out his hand for Jensen to shake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Fredricks. I’ll be doing your intake exam today. Please, remove your clothes and hop up on the exam table.”

Looking around for a gown for a moment, he turned back to the doctor. “Excuse me, doc? Where’s the hospital gown thing?”

“Are you shy? I’m sorry but we don’t use gowns and I need to be able to see all of you at the same time. Don’t worry, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen a million times already,” Dr. Fredricks tried to reassure him.

“Oh, well … okay.” It still felt weird undressing right in front of the doctor, but Jensen didn’t feel like he had any other choice. Once the sweats and sneakers were off, he covered his privates with his hand before sitting himself on the medical bed.

The doctor began with all the routine examinations, starting with blood pressure. He even tested Jensen’s reflexes. As Jensen’s foot kicked out at each little tap of the hammer on his knee, Dr. Fredricks made a pleased sound. “Very responsive. That’s excellent.”

“Um, thanks, I guess?”

“You’re in excellent physical health,” Dr. Fredricks praised. “Now, unfortunately the next bit isn’t going to be as pleasant but it’s something you’re going to have to get used to. You were informed of the necessity of having a regular enema by Dr. Edwards, correct?”

“Oh, yeah. He explained it had something to do with checking my prostate?” Jensen replied.

“Exactly,” Dr. Fredricks confirmed. “We want you nice and clean in there because we’ll be examining your rectum and prostate regularly during the study. Please, follow me.”

Dr. Fredricks motioned for a very naked Jensen to follow him down the hall. Immediately Jensen hesitated. “Hang on, let me get dressed first.”

“No need,” Dr. Fredricks said. “You’ll just need to strip down again anyway, and the enema room is just around the corner. We’re all used to seeing naked young men around here by now. You’ll get used to it.”

Jensen felt himself break into a cold sweat and took a couple of breaths to steel his courage before following the doctor into the hallway. Thankfully, it was empty. Dr. Fredricks wasn’t lying when he said the room they were going to was just around the corner.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him, he froze when he saw the equipment in this room. The entire floor was tiled and sloped slightly toward the center where there was a large drain. Above there was an odd-looking bench and several hoses in varying sizes hung from the ceiling.

“Please, get on the bench, hands and knees,” Dr. Fredricks instructed. “Do you want me to explain everything I’m doing, or would you rather not know?”

Jensen positioned himself on the bench and let Dr. Fredricks adjust his position. He felt very exposed like this and he could feel his heart rate speed up. “Um … explain everything, please? It’s better than not knowing.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Dr. Fredricks said as he put on a fresh pair of gloves. “First, I’m going to put some lube on your anus and slide one finger in to help loosen you a little. This will help the enema nozzle slide in easier. Try to relax for me.”

Taking several deep breaths as Dr. Fredricks moved behind him, he still startled when the cold lube was dribbled onto his hole. “I’m sorry, it’s always a little cold,” Dr. Fredricks apologized.

When Dr. Fredricks began rubbing the lube around his hole, Jensen felt heat rise in his cheeks as his dick decided it liked where this was going. _Fuck, what the hell? This isn’t supposed to feel good, is it?_ When the gloved finger slowly inserted itself into him, it burned a little but still felt … _good_. “Fuck.”

Chuckling from behind him, Dr. Fredricks was now literally finger fucking Jensen’s ass. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s a natural reaction to having your anus stimulated. There are a lot of nerves here that feel pleasurable when touched like this.”

“But if I … if I like it … doesn’t that mean I’m gay?” Jensen asked, his voice hoarse.

“No, not at all. Many straight men enjoy it when their girlfriends or wives play with their ass during sex. It’s completely normal. Many women enjoy it as well.”

“Oh, okay,” Jensen said with a note of relief, while trying not to moan in pleasure.

“There, that should do it,” Dr. Fredricks said with a hint of amusement. The sound of equipment being moved around came from behind Jensen, but he was afraid to look. Dr. Fredricks then placed a gloved hand onto his hip to help steady him. “I’m going to insert the enema nozzle now. For this first one I’ll be filling you with a special enema solution that’s designed to clean you out gently.”

Thankfully, the nozzle didn’t feel any bigger than the finger that had just been inside of him. It slid in smoothly and then began to widen. “Oh I forgot to warn you; this nozzle has a bulb on it to keep it inside you while I’m filling you up. Relax and bear down a little so I can get it in.”

Jensen’s instinct was to clench to keep the intrusion out, but he tried to relax and when he began to bear down, the bulb slid in slowly. A sharp burn made Jensen cry out as his hole was stretched wider than he was used to. “Ow! Does that really … ow! … need to go inside?”

“I’m sorry, it’s almost in now,” Dr. Fredricks apologized. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

The rest of the bulb slid inside and was now held in place by his anus that tightened around the narrow end on the other side. Jensen now felt the odd sensation of needing to poop, while also being slightly aroused by the entire procedure. F _uck, if my friends back home saw me like this, I’d never live it down._

“I’m going to begin the flow of solution into your bowels now,” Dr. Fredricks explained. “This will be on the slow setting since this is your first time taking an enema. It will take about fifteen minutes until all the solution is emptied into you. Try to relax and let it happen. You may experience some cramping, but it’ll be worse if you’re tense.”

A moment later, Jensen could feel something warm start to fill his ass. It was an odd sensation, and it intensified the feeling of needing to take a shit. He tried to relax as well as he could on the bench, leaning down to take the weight off his arms. This put his ass more on display and made Dr. Fredricks clear his throat behind him. Jensen decided not to ask why.

As the solution slowly filled his bowels, Jensen began having this odd sensation of being … full. The fullness increased incrementally until the first cramp hit him. “Ow! It hurts. Please, turn it off.”

“I’m sorry, but this first enema must be a full, deep cleanse of your bowels,” Dr. Fredricks said apologetically. “Take deep, slow breaths. Only five more minutes and you’ll be done.”

Those five minutes felt more like an hour as Jensen breathed in and out slowly, which barely minimized the cramping. When the time was up, Dr. Fredricks only detached the hose from the nozzle and bulb in his ass. “You need to hold the solution inside you for a full ten minutes. After that, I will remove the nozzle and you’ll be free to release everything.”

“What? You mean right here? In front of you?” Jensen asked with a mix of horror and disgust.

“I’m afraid so. The amount of fluid in your bowels is beyond the standard capacity of a toilet. That’s why this room has a large drain in the floor. Afterward, I will rinse you clean. Don’t be embarrassed, like I said before it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Jensen groaned in frustration. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? Fuck, but $20K for two weeks of … whatever this is … that’ll save my broke behind._

“Talk to me, doc,” Jensen pleaded. “Help me keep my mind off this, please?”

“What would you like to talk about?”

“Can you tell me more about this study?”

“As you know, the drug we’ll be testing is to enhance sexual performance,” Dr. Fredricks began. “Everything we’re doing now is to get a baseline of where you are with your health before we give you the first dose. During the next couple of weeks, besides making sure the drug is working for its intended purpose, we need to make sure there are no adverse or unexpected side-effects. We’re most concerned with how it will affect your prostate, which is why these enemas and subsequent rectal exams are necessary.”

“Oh, okay, that makes a lot more sense than what was in that contract I signed. I guess I can endure this for a couple of weeks, for what you guys are going to pay me. I really need the money.”

“Let me guess, starving actor, down on his luck?”

Chuckling, Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I thought I was hot stuff back in Texas … I had been booked for a lot of local ads and commercials. With my looks, I thought I’d be a shoo-in for Hollywood. It’s been a wake-up call that just looks and charm aren’t enough to get my foot in the door here.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone who will want you,” Dr. Fredricks said as Jensen felt his hand back on his hip, making him startle slightly. “It’s time. Relax for me and bear down as I remove the nozzle. Just help push it out and don’t be embarrassed as the solution follows.”

Jensen was surprised that the ten minutes had already passed. The conversation had helped distract him from the discomfort of his bowels being so full. As Dr. Fredricks began to pull the nozzle out, Jensen bore down, helping to push it out. Pushing it out was a lot easier than letting it in, and he was grateful for that.

Sure enough, as soon as the nozzle was completely removed from his anus, the solution being held in began to gush out. Jensen hid his face in his hands as he felt it all rush out of him, onto the floor below. It was embarrassing, especially knowing that Dr. Fredricks was there watching him.

Once it was over, Jensen felt a mixture of relief and disgust. That’s when Dr. Fredricks literally began hosing him down. “Woah dude, a little warning first?”

“Oh, my apologies, but I’m almost finished!”

Once that was over with, Dr. Fredricks let Jensen get up and handed him a towel to dry off with before leading him back to the exam room. “Please get back on the exam table.”

Wincing as he sat down, Jensen realized he now felt oddly empty after having been filled up with that solution. Dr. Fredrick put on a fresh pair of gloves and asked Jensen to lie back, as he pulled out a pair of stirrups from the table, making Jensen’s eyes go wide. “Woah, I’m not a chick.”

“I am well aware of that young man,” Dr. Fredricks admonished. “However, I do need to have a look inside your rectum, which is why we just went through that entire enema procedure.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’ve just only ever seen those things in porn, and it’s the girl that’s on the table,” Jensen admitted as he flushed with embarrassment.

“Perfectly understandable. Now, please lie back and scoot your bottom to the edge of the table, and then put your feet into the stirrups, please.”

Once he was in position, Jensen felt sympathy for all the women who had to go through this, with his legs spread wide and feeling even more exposed and vulnerable than before. Then Dr. Fredricks approached him with a wicked looking metal … _thing_ … in his hand. “What the hell is that?”

“This is a rectal speculum,” Dr. Fredricks explained as he grabbed what looked like a large bottle of lube and sat down on a low stool with his face right at the height of his crotch. “It will help open you up gently, so I can take a look inside and make sure your rectum and prostate are healthy before we administer the drug.”

“It’s going where I think it’s going, isn’t it?” Jensen groaned. His ass was already a little sore from the enema ordeal, and he wasn’t sure he could take much more.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to get used to this, it’s important we check to make sure the drug we’re testing won’t have any adverse effects,” Dr. Fredricks explained as he set the speculum aside and began lubing Jensen’s hole again.

Wincing as the doctor’s fingers slid inside his sore hole, Jensen kept reminding himself of the amount he was going to be paid to be here. He flushed with embarrassment when his dick decided it was on board with the current activities. _Again_.

“You are very responsive,” Dr. Fredricks remarked. “That’s excellent. None of our other subjects were quite this responsive. We’ve been wanting to get someone with higher sensitivity to see how they would respond. Dr. Edwards will be very pleased.”

Dr. Fredricks slid his fingers out of Jensen and picked up the speculum. “This is going to be cold,” he warned.

As the cold metal was slowly pushed into him, Jensen cried out. “Woah! You weren’t kidding. Jeez, now I know what my sister was complaining about after her first visit to her gynecologist.”

Once the doctor had stopped pushing the instrument into him, he looked up at Jensen with a smirk. “Now take a deep breath and relax. This will probably be uncomfortable.”

 _Fuck, now what?_ Jensen breathed deeply, as the speculum began to get wider. Without meaning to, Jensen tensed up. “Hey, stop! Stop, stop, stop, ow!”

“I’ve almost got it open wide enough to do the exam. Deep breaths, you’re doing fine,” the doctor soothed.

“Doing fine my ass. That fuckin’ hurts!”

“If it’s any consolation, I promise it will get easier and you won’t feel any pain when doing this in a few days,” Dr. Fredricks reassured him. “There, that does it. Hang tight as I do my exam.”

The doctor switched on a bright light mounted on a flexible arm and aimed it right at Jensen’s gaping ass. He took what looked like a long Q-Tip and inserted it, running it along the walls of his ass. “I’m just swabbing your rectum to run some baseline tests.”

The painful stretch did slowly begin to ease as the minutes dragged on. Dr. Fredricks was once again feeling around inside of him with his fingers, pressing in various spots. “Your rectum looks very healthy. Now to check your prostate.”

What followed made Jensen arch his hips off the bed. It was intensely pleasurable, like being on just this side of an amazing orgasm. “Woah, what the hell was that?”

Dr. Fredricks was grinning openly. “That was your prostate. I had a feeling you’d be responsive there too, but that was the most intense reaction I’ve seen yet. You’re going to go a long way toward helping this study and advancing our research.”

“Um, yeah, okay, but how long until you take that thing out of me?” The mix of discomfort and pleasure was getting to be too much for him.

“One more moment, and I’ll be all done.”

The feeling of fingers inside of him returned briefly and then the pressure of the speculum decreased as it was retracted and then slowly pulled out.

“You can take your legs out of the stirrups and sit up. The last thing I need is some blood to get a baseline of where your hormones and other levels are at. Then you can get some lunch before your session with Dr. Edwards this afternoon.”

“Is every day going to start like this?” Jensen asked, gingerly sitting up and wincing.

“You won’t have to go through a deep-cleanse enema like we did today. From now on a simpler one will suffice and once you get the hang of them, you may even be able to administer them yourself,” Dr. Fredricks said as he brought over several empty vials and began wiping an alcohol swab on Jensen’s arm. “I’ve also been told it gets easier to take the speculum over time. We’re still determining if that’s related to the drug treatment or just something our subjects get used to.”

“Where are all the other subjects?” Jensen asked as he felt the doctor prick his arm and start to take the blood samples. “I’ve only seen you, Dr. Edwards, and that Matt guy so far.”

“They have all either moved on to the next stage or completed the study,” Dr. Fredricks explained. “We work closely with one subject at a time to ensure nothing goes wrong.”

 _Wait, so I’m all alone with just these three dudes in this enormous place?_ “So, we’re all given the VIP treatment?” Jensen joked, trying to cover his unease.

“Yes, you could say that,” Dr. Fredricks said as he pulled the needle from his arm and put a band-aid on to stop the bleeding. “Matt will be here shortly to take you to lunch.”

Dr. Fredricks touched a button on the wall as he put the vials of his blood onto the counter. Jensen stood and began pulling his sweats back on, just as Matt arrived. “Ready to get some grub kid?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope folks enjoyed this longer chapter. Things will continue to get kinkier from here on out!


	3. First Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets his first dose of the drug and completes his first afternoon session with Dr. Edwards.

Through the maze of corridors, Jensen was led back to his room. On the small table was a tray with a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a glass of water. “You get the next hour to yourself. I’ll be back to take you to Dr. Edwards for your afternoon session.”

“Hey, wait … the TV is broken. Can you get it fixed or something, please?”

“Oh, don’t worry. We have programming you’ll be able to watch once you’ve completed your first session. We put some books and magazines on your bookshelf for now.”

Looking over to the previously empty bookcase, there was a shelf now lined with several books and a stack of magazines. “Hey, thanks, man. I was afraid I was going to die of boredom during my downtime.”

Matt smirked at him with an odd knowing smile, that sent a small shiver up Jensen’s spine. Once Matt left, he went over to the bookcase. He noticed that all the magazines were issues of Men’s Health Magazine. Gracing each cover was a perfect, shirtless, muscular specimen of manhood. The books included _Sexual Behavior in the Human Male_ by Alfred Kinsey, _Human Sexual Response_ by Masters and Johnson, among others.

 _Nope, not going there_ , Jensen thought as he grabbed the stack of magazines instead.

Sitting down in front of his lunch, he eyed it suspiciously. Something about this whole operation felt off, and the thought occurred to him that his food might be drugged. _Wait, that can’t be right. I signed a consent form letting them give me a drug for this study. It wouldn’t make sense for them to sneak another drug in my food._

His stomach grumbled, and that helped him make up his mind. Jensen grabbed the sandwich and devoured it. Soon his lunch was eaten, and he went to the bathroom to wash up and get another glass of water. He still winced a little every time he sat down, but he tried to ignore it as be grabbed the magazines and settled onto the bed and began to flip through them.

A knock came to his door as he was just finishing up an article on muscle-building shortcuts. Matt let himself in. “Ready to go?”

“Hang on, let me hit the head,” Jensen said, putting the magazine down. Heading into the small bathroom he closed the door and emptied his bladder. _Ugh, I hope they’ll leave my asshole alone the rest of the day,_ Jensen thought as he tried not to clench the sore muscle too much.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, Jensen took a deep breath and came back out. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Following Matt again, he was led through a different maze of hallways and then led into a very different room from the ones he had been in most of the morning. Instead of it being brightly lit and sterile, he was in a dimly lit room with a large recliner in the center, facing a large projection screen TV. The walls were painted in dark tones, and the floor was softly carpeted.

Dr. Edwards was sitting at a small desk in the corner, arranging some files. When Jensen and Matt arrived, he put them aside and stood. “Jensen! I hope Dr. Fredricks didn’t torture you too much this morning.”

Heat crept over his cheeks remembering everything that had happened. “Well, my ass is still sore, but I think I’ll live.”

“Good, glad to hear it. I assure you, everything you went through during the intake exam was necessary. All your test results going forward would be meaningless without having a baseline established,” Dr. Edwards explained. “I’ve been reviewing your test results and you are an ideal candidate, especially in light of how sensitive you are.”

“Well, I hope my participation helps your research,” Jensen said. “So, what am I in for now, Doc?”

“First, I’d like to get you settled into the recliner,” Dr. Edwards said, leading Jensen forward. “Just sit down and get comfortable.”

“I don’t need to be naked again, do I?”

“Oh, heaven’s no, not for this session,” Dr. Edwards reassured him.

 _Okay, maybe they aren’t all a bunch of perverts_. Jensen sat and made himself comfortable. Once he was seated, he noticed that the recliner had several controls on the arms. “What are these for?”

“Once I administer the first dose of the drug, you’ll be shown a series of images and videos, in conjunction with some audio stimuli,” Dr. Edwards explained. “I’ll be putting some electrodes on your scalp so we can gauge your brain activity, but you’ll also be asked to provide some input via these controls. We want to test both your conscious and subconscious reactions.”

“Okay, that sounds simple enough,” Jensen said.

Dr. Edwards stepped away and returned with a syringe. “Please, roll up your sleeve.”

The needle pricked his arm and there was a slight burning sensation as the drug entered his system. “Next, I will place the electrodes, and then explain the controls.”

After the electrodes were in place, Dr. Edwards walked him through the controls. They were simple enough and for today he was only using two, a green and a red one. He was to press green for images he enjoyed, and red for those he did not. “Don’t overthink your choices, just let yourself react.”

“Got it, Doc.”

He was given a large headset with a microphone. “Don’t focus on the sounds. Your focus should be on the images. The microphone is to catch any vocal reactions you may have.”

Jensen placed the headset carefully on his head, trying not to dislodge the electrodes, and gave a thumbs up. Dr. Edwards disappeared behind him and the lights in the room dimmed further. He hovered his fingers over the two buttons. His index finger over the red, the middle finger over the green.

The sound started first. Just a soft humming and then images began to flash on the screen. They were banal images of puppies, kittens, open fields, forests, and cityscapes. Doing as he was instructed, he didn’t think too much, just pushed the buttons, hitting the green most often. Then the images began to shift, and they were of people. It began with a diverse array, young and old, male and female and indeterminate.

Slowly the images became only male faces. Some young and friendly, some older and stern. At first, he was pushing green for the friendly faces and red for the stern ones. Then his reactions began to shift, and he was selecting green on all the male faces, regardless of expression. His subconscious had been picking up words that began to float to his conscious mind unbidden.

_Relax. Submit. Obey._

Between the faces, for a millisecond, words were also being fed into his subconscious.

_Kneel. Serve. Obey._

Jensen remained focused on his task. _Green. Green. Green. Red. Green._

The reds were far and few between now, even as the occasional image of men both nude and dressed in suits appeared. Some men wore leather, wielding whips or paddles. Jensen hadn’t consciously realized that his dick had become hard and leaking after images of hard cocks began to flit across the screen, between increasingly stern, mature faces. His mouth was beginning to salivate at the sight of each cock when they appeared.

He was now almost absentmindedly selecting only green, while his mind was in a fog. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey_. The words kept repeating in his mind over and over. Then the images changed to videos with no sound other than the continued hum and subliminal words in his headset.

By now, Jensen was saying the words in his head aloud. “Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey.”

On the screen were dominant men punishing younger, submissive men on their knees. New words began to enter Jensen’s mind. _Good boys kneel. Good boys are disciplined. Good boys know their place. Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

The videos continued, the younger men kneeling, happily giving the dominant men blow jobs, and finally submitting to being fucked roughly.

_Good boys kneel. Good boys are disciplined. Good boys know their place. Good boys get fucked. Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

_You are a good boy._

_Good boys kneel._

_You are a good boy._

_Good boys are disciplined._

_You are a good boy._

_Good boys know their place._

_You are a good boy._

_Good boys get fucked._

_You are a good boy._

_Relax._

_Submit._

_Kneel._

_Serve._

_Obey._

_You are a good boy._

Now Jensen was chanting. “I am a good boy. I am a good boy. I am a good boy.”

The videos faded to black, and the lights came up. Jensen was still in a trance, clicking the green button and chanting. “I am a good boy.”

Dr. Edwards stepped in front of Jensen and gently removed the headset, before snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Jensen?”

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Jensen looked up at Dr. Edwards. “Oh, hey Doc. Did I fall asleep or something? I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for. You merely zoned out, but that was not unexpected. I look forward to reviewing the results of your brainwave activity later. I think it will prove very interesting,” Dr. Edwards said as he removed the electrodes.

Jensen moved to get up and stretch his legs when he realized he was aroused. _Fuck that’s embarrassing. Oh wait, this is a sex enhancement drug? Is it supposed to do that?_ “Um, doc? This is embarrassing, but maybe relevant? I’m … well I’ve got a boner.”

Dr. Edwards looked at Jensen’s crotch and noted the tented sweatpants. “Indeed, you have. Excellent! Dr. Fredricks did tell me you were incredibly sensitive. This is exactly the kind of response I was hoping for.”

“Um okay.”

“Don’t be embarrassed! Remember, that’s exactly the kind of thing this drug is going for, enhanced sexual performance. I’d say this is a good sign.”

A moment later Matt appeared. “I’ll take you back to your room and you’re free until I get you tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen was grateful to know he’d be having some time for himself now. His boner wasn’t going away, and he really needed to take care of it. _Now_.

Back in his room, the tray with his dishes from lunch had been removed and a new tray with dinner was in its place. This time it was a burger, fries, and a soda. _What, no beer? Lame_. First things first, Jensen stripped out of his sweats and climbed into the shower. After standing in the warm spray for a moment, he reached down and began stroking his erection. _Fuck, why am I still so hard? That drug is doing a number on me._

Stroking himself urgently, the pleasure from his dick ran up his spine and from out of nowhere, he felt the urge to kneel. Without giving it any thought, he sank to his knees, still stroking furiously, while chanting. “I am a good boy.”

Images of strong, dominant men crossed his mind’s eye, making him want to bend over, feel the sting of their belts on his ass, feel the weight of their cocks as they fucked him. Stroking himself harder and faster, he reached behind himself and slipped his fingers into his ass. Pumping his fingers along with stroking his cock, he finally went over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as he coated the shower wall.

 _Fuck, what the hell was that?_ Jensen sat on his ass in the shower and wrapped his arms around his knees. _This drug better not be turning me gay._ Still, he couldn’t deny that was one of the most amazing orgasms he’d ever experienced.

Trying not to think too much about it, he slowly stood and washed himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he then made his way to the table and ate his dinner. Out of curiosity, he clicked on the television and flipped through the channels of static as he ate. He finally came across one that wasn’t pure static.

There was a distinguished-looking gentleman addressing the camera. _“Today we will be discussing the proper etiquette a submissive should show his dominant…”_

“What the hell is this kinky shit?” Jensen grumbled. Yet, with nothing else to do, he kept watching while he ate.

The camera panned out and revealed a young man around Jensen’s age, dressed in only a tight pair of briefs. _“Ronnie will help us demonstrate proper submissive etiquette, won’t you Ronnie?”_

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ Ronnie replied.

_“Excellent. Ronnie just demonstrated the first rule, always address your dominants as Sir, unless otherwise instructed. Some dominants may prefer Master or My Lord, but when in doubt, Sir is always the best option.”_

The man then led Ronnie through several demonstrations, everything from how to stand, kneel, sit, and even how far to walk behind his dominant. There were protocols for table manners and an array of different kneeling positions.

 _“Thank you, Ronnie, you were a very good boy for me today,”_ the man said.

 _“I am a good boy,”_ Ronnie replied.

Then the screen went dark before the entire video began to play again from the beginning.

A shiver ran down Jensen’s back as he clicked off the TV. _I am a good boy_ began to replay in his mind.

“What the hell?” Jensen said aloud, shaking his head to try to clear the thought from his mind. Shouting at the walls “This isn’t what I signed up for!”

The TV turned itself back on and switched to one of the static-filled channels. Staring at it for a moment, he realized the sound coming from the TV wasn’t the sound of static, but the same hum he heard in the headset he’d had on earlier. He grabbed the remote to turn it off when he felt the urge to kneel.

_Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

Sometime later, he found himself kneeling on the floor, facing the TV which was off again. _Was I imagining that? What the hell is going on?_ Yawning, he suddenly felt exhausted. Crawling across the floor, he pulled himself up onto the bed and sank into a blissful sleep.


	4. The Next Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Jensen wakes up to something strange happening to his body.

Over the course of the next week, each day was much the same as the first. The enemas became easier to take, and Jensen was even becoming used to the speculum. Then one morning he noticed something odd when he woke up. His ass … or more specifically his asshole … was wet. Reaching behind him, he experimentally felt around it and it wasn’t just wet, it was slick and dripping.

Running into the shower, the first thing he did was scrub everywhere, but especially between his ass cheeks. His breakfast was going to arrive soon, so he quickly got dressed and opened the door to the hallway, only to find Matt already standing there. “Hey, you gotta take me to Dr. Fredricks, ASAP. Something weird is going on.”

“You haven’t had your breakfast yet. Whatever it is, can wait until you’ve eaten,” Matt said sternly. “It’s important to the protocol that you eat your meals at the same time each day.”

The tone Matt used brooked no argument and Jensen obeyed without question. “Yes, Sir.”

A niggling thought popped into the back of his head. _When did I start calling him sir?_ Brushing it aside, he accepted his breakfast from Matt which consisted of a bowl of gruel and a glass of water. Without even thinking about it, he knelt on the floor to eat. He couldn’t remember when he’d started that habit, but it just felt right, especially with Matt standing there. Somehow Jensen hadn’t even noticed that over the course of the past week, his meals had gotten more bland and soft until he was eating unseasoned gruel three times each day.

Matt stayed and watched him until it was all eaten. “Now, go brush your teeth and then we can get your day started.”

Nodding, Jensen made his way to the bathroom. “Yes, Sir.”

_Damn, there I go again._

When Matt brought him to Dr. Fredricks, he informed the doctor. “He was so eager to tell you something this morning, he almost didn’t eat his breakfast.”

“Is that so?” Dr. Fredricks remarked. “What was so important that it couldn’t wait until you had eaten?”

“When I woke up this morning, my ass was … leaking,” Jensen explained.

Raising a disapproving eyebrow at him, Dr. Fredricks admonished. “Is that how you address me?”

“Oh, sorry. No, Sir. I meant to say my ass was leaking, Sir.” _What the hell? Why am I being so damned obedient?_

“That’s better,” Dr. Fredricks said. “Undress and get on the table and I’ll have a look.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Immediately obeying, Jensen hadn’t realized that the exam room now had a low-level background hum. His mind just began repeating the words that had been drilled into it over the past week. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

_I am a good boy. Obey._

Once he was on the exam table with his legs in the stirrups, Dr. Fredricks began feeling around his hole, causing more of the slick to slide out. “I see what you mean. This is excellent. I must inform Dr. Edwards at once. You’re ready to begin the next phase of the study.”

“I am? Thank you, Sir.” He didn’t know why, but Jensen felt a sense of _pride_ , as if he’d achieved the accomplishment through his own efforts.

“You’ll be doing a transition to the next phase this afternoon,” Dr. Fredricks explained. “First, we’ll do your regular enema and exam.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

Dr. Fredricks was just completing his exam and removing the speculum when Matt returned. “Go and enjoy your lunch, Jensen. You’ll begin your transition to phase two after that.”

As they were walking back to his room, Jensen couldn’t hide his curiosity. “What can I expect from this next phase? Do you know, Sir?”

Matt chuckled darkly. “I can’t tell you the details, but I usually get more involved in phase two.”

“Involved how, Sir?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out after lunch,” Matt replied.

Back in his room, Jensen grabbed the bowl of gruel and knelt on the floor to eat. In the back of his mind he wondered why he was kneeling, but the forefront of his mind just kept chanting to the low hum that was also ever present in his room now.

_Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

After lunch, Matt brought him back to the projection room, but instead of a recliner, there was an unusual piece of furniture in its place. It had a metal frame and had several padded surfaces at various heights.

“I’m so pleased to hear you’re ready to move on to the next phase of the study,” Dr. Edwards greeted. “I know Matt has been eager to get _more involved_.”

“Thank you, Sir. May I ask, what’s that thing?” Jensen pointed at the padded metal contraption.

“I’m glad you asked. You’ll be using that today instead of the recliner. It will help as we transition you into the next phase,” Dr. Edwards explained. “Please, undress and then Matt will show you how to position yourself on the bench.”

Hesitating for just a moment, Jensen’s mind halted. He’d never been asked to remove his clothes in this room before. Then the constant background hum was there again, and Jensen found himself complying with the command. _I’m a good boy. Good boys obey._

Once nude, he let Matt guide him onto the bench. There was a separate platform for his torso and each knee and elbow, and a chin rest for his head that kept him looking forward at the projection screen. “You will maintain this position until told otherwise,” Dr. Edwards instructed as he brought over the syringe. “You’re now ready to begin receiving a higher dose of the drug we’re testing.”

Jensen felt the prick of the needle in his arm and a moment later the headset was back on his head, filling his mind with the all-to-familiar hum, at a louder volume than had been in the background before.

The images on the screen this time started off explicit. Videos of dominants making use of their submissive boys. Disciplining them. Throat fucking them. Coming deep in their asses until their semen ran out of their well-used holes. Soon Jensen’s mind was filled with a new chant.

_Relax. Good boys serve. Submit. Good boys get used. Obey. Good boys get fucked._

He had no idea how much time had passed when the headset was removed, and the screen went black. He was aware that his cock was hard, and his ass was dripping slick all down his thighs.

A hand ran up the curve of his ass, and then down the center, fingers settling on his leaking hole. “He’s ready, Doc,” Matt said.

Still in his trancelike state, Jensen didn’t even have the wherewithal to question what he was now ready for.

Dr. Edwards came into his range of vision. “Matt will now be your dominant. Will you be a good boy for him?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be a good boy, Sir.”

“What do you want him to call you?” Dr. Edwards asked Matt.

“Chief. Boy, from now on you will address me as Chief, not Sir. Understand?” Matt commanded.

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied.

“Good boy,” Matt praised. “Now it’s time for your first fucking.”

“Yes, Chief. Good boys get fucked.” In the back of his mind, questions niggled. _Wait … get fucked? I usually do the fucking. Why am I agreeing to this?_

“That’s right,” Matt said as Jensen heard the rustle of clothing being removed behind him. “While I’m making use of your beautiful ass, I want you to thank Dr. Edwards for showing you your true purpose. You’re going to open your mouth and let him use it.”

“Yes, Chief. Good boys get used,” Jensen said as he opened his mouth and watched Dr. Edwards lower his zipper and pull out his cock. _Why am I letting this happen? I’m not gay…_

“Man, I can’t believe how far under you got him in only a week,” Matt said, speaking to Dr. Edwards. “This one is going to be a lot of fun to train.”

“That was my hope when he arrived,” Dr. Edwards said as he grabbed a handful of Jensen’s hair. “Open wider Jensen. I don’t want to feel those teeth, boy.”

Jensen obeyed. His mind floated, and he submitted easily despite the doubt clouding the back of his mind. The salty musk of Dr. Edward’s cock as it slid over his tongue barely registered as something strange. “Good boy, Jensen, let me in.”

While Jensen did his best to obey that command, behind him Matt had grabbed one of his hips and was sliding the hard length of his cock between his ass cheeks. “Fuck, Doc … I love how slick these boys get. Better than a horny slut.”

“Yes, this drug is ingenious,” Dr. Edwards said with a breathy grunt as he began sliding his cock in and out of Jensen’s mouth. “Making their asses slick and ready to fuck twenty-four-seven was amazing enough, but the added side-effect of having them so susceptible to suggestion and mind-control is what’s really helping to sell this stuff.”

“Alright, let’s see how well this one does when he gets his ass filled with dick,” Matt said as he began to push the head of his erection against Jensen’s hole. “Oh, he’s definitely still virgin tight. C’mon boy, relax your hole. You don’t want to earn your first punishment, do you?”

Alarm bells began going off in Jensen’s mind. _Punishment?_ Good boys don’t get punished. He wanted to say he was a good boy, but with his mouth getting fucked, all he could do was mumble.

“Deep breaths through your nose, boy,” Dr. Edwards instructed. “Just imagine yourself relaxing. You need to get through your first fucking to show us what a good boy you can be.”

Thoughts warred in him. _Yes, I want to be a good boy. No! I don’t want this … I didn’t agree to this. Did I?_ His conditioning won out and Jensen focused on his breathing, taking deep breaths through his nose. Slowly he felt himself relax again, and that’s when Matt took advantage and pushed into his ass. The sharp burn was unexpected, and Jensen cried out around the cock in his mouth.

Dr. Edwards tightened his grip in Jensen’s hair. “That’s it boy, just relax and take it. The pain will fade. You’ve been well stretched this past week and it shouldn’t be all that bad.”

“Well, I did ask Dr. Fredricks not to stretch him too much,” Matt admitted behind him. “The last couple of boys were sloppy fucks from the first day and that wasn’t as much fun.”

“That explains it,” Dr. Edwards replied. “Remember, good boys get used. Just lie there and take it until your dominant and I come. Relax. Submit. Obey.”

The hand in his hair tightened, and Dr. Edwards pressed his cock slowly towards the back of Jensen’s throat, while Matt slid the rest of his cock into his ass. Jensen’s mind tried to fight its conditioning as he was literally being raped by two men, but to no avail. The brainwashing won out and Jensen fell back into a stupor and let himself be used as a fucktoy.

“That’s it, good boy,” Matt praised. “Fuck, your ass is perfect.”

Every time he was praised, the conditioning took root even deeper in his mind. He craved the praise like a drug, making him eager and willing to obey. The cock fucking his mouth wasn’t very pleasant and made him gag every time it went too deep, but soon the cock fucking his ass began to feel very good. He didn’t understand how that was possible, but his pleasure began to ramp up steadily.

Dr. Edwards grabbed his hair in both hands and shouted as he shoved his cock deep into Jensen’s mouth when he came. After twitching and spurting for a long moment, he kept his cock in Jensen’s mouth.

“Swallow all of it, boy,” Matt growled into his ear.

Jensen obeyed, the motion of his mouth around Dr. Edwards’ cock causing the man to moan obscenely. Then he slowly withdrew, allowing Jensen to gasp for air.

“Good boy, you took that skull fucking like a champ,” Matt praised.

“Thank you, Chief,” Jensen replied hoarsely.

Without the cock in his mouth to focus on, all of Jensen’s attention was now on his ass being fucked. “That’s it boy, take my cock.”

Jensen’s hands had a white-knuckled grip on the bench as Matt’s hips smacked into his ass over and over, driving his large cock in and out at a furious pace. Jensen’s own pleasure continued to ramp as his cock bounced with the force of each thrust.

“Fuck, I’m close. Gonna fill you up boy. Gonna give you all my seed. Good boys should always be full of seed.”

The combination of the words, the sensation of Matt’s cock hitting his prostate, and his own increasing arousal was too much. Jensen felt his balls tighten just before his cock erupted and spurt all over the floor below. Jensen cried out as he came, his ass tightening around Matt’s cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah, milk my cock,” Matt growled as he made a few more hard thrusts before burying himself deep and holding Jensen’s hips tight. Jensen could feel Matt’s cock twitch and pulse as it filled him. Draping himself over Jensen’s back, Matt took a moment to catch his breath and growl into Jensen’s ear. “Your ass was made for this boy. You took that perfectly.”

Once he had caught his breath, Matt asked Dr. Edwards. “Hey, got the plug?”

“Right here,” Dr. Edwards replied.

Next, Jensen felt Matt’s softening cock slide out of his hole and something cold and hard shoved in its stead.

“You are to keep this plug inside you, boy. It will keep your dominant’s seed in your hole where it belongs. You are only to remove it for your daily enemas. Is that understood?” Matt asked.

“Yes, Chief, I understand.”

“Good boy. You took your first fucking well, but we must address something,” Matt said as he came around into Jensen’s field of vision. “You came without permission. You are here to get fucked, not to enjoy it. Your pleasure should only come from serving and pleasing your dominant.”

Feeling a lump of emotion form in his throat, Jensen felt bad for disappointing Matt. “I’m sorry, Chief.”

“As punishment, you will take ten on your ass with my belt and then I’ll cage that naughty cock of yours. We’ll make this your first discipline lesson. You take your punishment like a good boy, and then all is forgiven, and you go back to having a clean slate. Does that sound fair?”

Nodding, Jensen agreed. “Yes Chief, that sounds very fair. Please, punish and forgive me.” _No, that’s not fair. I wasn’t told I couldn’t come. Why can’t I fight this?_

“Good boy,” Matt praised him.

A moment after Matt walked behind him again, Jensen heard the jangle of Matt’s belt. “You’re getting ten with a belt for coming without permission,” Matt repeated.

Jensen heard the belt as it jangled and whooshed through the air, before the sharp bloom of pain exploded across his ass. This was repeated nine more times in quick succession, as Jensen tried not to cry out. When it was over, his ass throbbed and felt like it was on fire, and tears were streaming down his face.

“Stand up, boy,” Matt instructed.

Finally given permission to move, Jensen stood up from the bench and turned around. Matt still looked stern and Jensen’s legs gave out as he fell to his knees. “I’m sorry, Chief. I’m so sorry I came without permission. Please, forgive me.”

“What’s the other part of the punishment I mentioned?” Matt asked.

“Uh … caging my cock?” Jensen asked, not entirely sure what that meant.

“Exactly, now stand up,” Matt repeated.

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied as he stood.

“Hey Doc, can you clean him up a bit first?” Matt asked.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Dr. Edwards agreed. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a washcloth. He cleaned up Jensen’s cock and balls and wiped up all the semen and slick on his thighs and between his ass cheeks.

Matt then approached him with a stainless-steel contraption in his hand. “This will keep that naughty cock of yours from getting hard. That should remind you not to come during your next fucking.” Matt slid the cage into place, pulling Jensen’s balls through a large ring and trapping his cock inside the cool metal, and locking it into place. “You can still pee while wearing this. It stays on until I’m convinced you can control yourself better.”

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied, his voice trembling with emotion. The weight between his legs brought him a mixture of relief and shame.

“Hey, kid, you’re forgiven now, okay? You took that punishment very well,” Matt praised as he pulled his clothes on.

A weight lifted off his shoulders with the praise and Jensen smiled. “Thank you, Chief. I’ll do better next time, I promise.” _Why do I crave their approval and praise so much?_

“I know you will,” Matt said. “Now, let’s get you back to your room for your dinner. I’ll be joining you because we have a lot to go over, so you’re ready for tomorrow.”

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied as he looked around for his clothes. Looking at Matt and Dr. Edwards in confusion, he was about to ask when Matt raised his hand.

“No more clothes for you, boy. They will only get in the way of your ability to serve,” Matt explained. “Now come on, no more dawdling or your ass will feel the snap of my belt again.”

Hurrying after Matt, Jensen felt his face flush at the memory of taking those ten lashes from Matt’s belt. “Yes, Chief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets any ideas, no Jensen isn't being turned into an omega. This isn't an A/B/O fic. The drug he's been given is designed to make his rectum self-lubricate (pretty much 24/7, although the lubrication increases upon arousal). The intent of the drug was to make it easier for bottom guys to have anal sex without necessarily needing lube. It has the added side-effect of making users of the drug more susceptible to suggestion/hypnosis. The perfect combination for creating easy-to-fuck, submissive sex slaves. ;)


	5. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen learns about his fate, and begins his sex slave training in earnest.

Once back in his room, Jensen knelt automatically and waited for Matt to hand him his bowl of gruel.

“Good boy,” Matt praised as he handed Jensen the bowl. “Starting tomorrow, your diet will be changing. You may have noticed we’ve slowly been switching all your meals to softer foods. As of tomorrow, your diet will be entirely liquid. It will make your transition into your new life easier.”

Jensen’s brow furrowed in confusion. “New life?”

A sly grin crossed Matt’s face. “You’ll see soon enough. All you need to do now is relax, submit, obey. Got it?”

The questions swirling in Jensen’s mind disappeared at those words. “Relax. Submit. Obey. Yes, Chief.”

“First thing tomorrow, you’re in charge of your own enemas,” Matt explained. “That additional attachment in your shower works just like the one Dr. Fredricks used on you. You should have gone through enough of them to know what to do. If you don’t do them every day or you do them improperly, you will be punished. Once you’ve completed your enema, put your plug back in your hole. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Chief, I understand.”

“Good,” Matt said. “Eat your gruel while I explain the rest of your day going forward.”

Jensen looked at his bowl and realized there wasn’t a spoon, so he scooped the gruel with his fingers to eat it. It was completely bland this time. He hadn’t even realized until now that they had been reducing the seasoning. Still, he didn’t want to be punished again, so he ate it obediently.

“After your shower and enema, you’ll be given your first liquid meal. It’s nutritionally complete, and it’s important that you drink every drop. Is that understood?”

“Yes Chief. I need to drink every drop.”

“When you’re finished with your breakfast, I want you to get on your bed, on your hands and knees, your head facing your pillow. You will wait like that until I arrive. You will receive your first fucking from me then. If for some reason I cannot be here to fuck you, then either Dr. Edwards or Dr. Fredricks will fuck you instead.”

Picturing that in his mind, Jensen felt his ass clench and his heart rate speed up. _Why am I getting fucked? I’m not even gay…_ “Every morning, Chief?”

Matt growled. “This is not the time for you to ask questions, boy. Tell me, what should you always do?”

Jensen’s eyes flicked around the room and his breathing became labored. “I … um … what?”

Matt grabbed his hair and slapped his face, hard. “Relax. Submit. Obey.”

A tear slid down his face as his thoughts scattered again. “Yes, Chief. Relax. Submit. Obey.”

“That’s better. Remember your place, boy,” Matt said sternly.

“After your morning fucking, I’ll be taking you to the training room,” Matt explained. “There you will learn how to behave and how to serve your master. You’re a good boy, and good boys serve. Good boys get used. Good boys get fucked. Isn’t that right?”

Jensen squirmed for a moment before he nodded. “Yes, Chief. I’m a good boy.”

“Once you’ve been sold, we may add some new things to your training, depending on what your master decides he wants you trained for. For now, we’ll just be covering all the basics,” Matt continued.

 _Sold? What the hell? I’m not someone’s property!_ Jensen looked up in a haze of indignation, pushing past the conditioning. “You can’t sell me!”

“Oh, there it is. I had a feeling you were fighting your conditioning,” Matt said. “That’s no way to speak to me, boy.”

Matt stood and loomed over Jensen who dropped his empty bowl and scrambled backwards along the floor until his back hit the bed. Matt pushed a button on the TV and that infernal hum became louder, making Jensen’s thoughts scatter again.

“Boy, bend that ass over the edge of the bed. Now!” Matt insisted through gritted teeth as he loosened and removed his belt. “Relax. Submit. _Obey_.”

Without even thinking, Jensen moved to obey, although his thoughts were warring inside his head. _This is wrong. Relax. Stop listening to him. Submit. You need to get out of here. Obey!_

The searing pain from the belt returned, even as the humming began to drown out his thoughts and Matt punctuated each lash with a command. “Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey.”

The belting continued relentlessly until Jensen completely submitted to the punishment and was repeating each word. “Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey.”

When Matt finally stopped, Jensen just lay there, sobbing. He had disappointed his dominant. He had been very bad. Why? All he wanted was to be a good boy.

“Turn around boy, look at me.”

Jensen turned slowly, remaining on his knees. He looked up at Matt and expected him to look furious. Instead, the man smiled down at him.

“Good boy. You’re very good at taking your punishments. You’re forgiven now. Are you ready to hear the rest of your schedule tomorrow?”

Nodding, Jensen replied. “Yes, Chief.”

Sitting back down, Matt explained the rest of his new schedule. After his morning training he was to take another fucking before and after lunch. Then afternoon was to be divided between a prescribed exercise regimen and a mix of more training and possibly more fucking. Just before dinner he was to receive his daily injection and after dinner, he was going to get his daily discipline and a final fucking before bed.

“Now go get ready and go to sleep, you have a lot of changes to adjust to tomorrow.”

***

The volume of the humming was kept louder, and Jensen had trouble sleeping that night. His dreams haunted him as images from his conditioning sessions kept flashing in his mind, mixed with images of his life from _before_. When he woke up the next morning, he couldn’t even remember why he tried to resist like he had. His life had a purpose now, to serve and obey. That’s all he ever really wanted, right?

Getting up, he realized he still had the cage on, as the weight of it shifted between his legs. Looking at it for a moment, he realized he liked how it looked. Jensen then headed into the bathroom. Peeing with the cage was a little awkward, and it took him a second to get his stream to aim right.

Then he stepped into the shower and hissed when the water hit his tender ass. _I’m going to be a good boy today. I don’t think my ass can take anymore,_ he vowed to himself. Once he’d finished showering, he eyed the special hose that he hadn’t used before. It took him a moment to figure out the controls, before he bent over, removed the anal plug, and slid the stainless-steel nozzle into his hole. His anus wasn’t nearly as sore as his ass was, and these enemas had become part of his daily routine. He knew what to do, but it felt weird to do it by himself, without Dr. Fredricks in the room with him.

Bent over as he was, he looked at the shower floor more closely and he realized now why there was a large grate in the floor. Once he’d reached his capacity, he turned off the enema nozzle and propped himself up against the shower wall to wait. He didn’t know the exact amount of time he should keep the water inside, but he knew the exact level of discomfort he always felt just before Dr. Fredricks finally allowed him to relieve himself. So, he waited for that same sensation again. Once he was empty, he turned the shower back on to give himself a good rinse before putting the plug back in. Then he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry.

Back in his room, Jensen found a large plastic cup with a reusable straw sitting on his table. Inside was a beige-looking smoothie. Shrugging, he sat down to drink it. It had a thick, almost oily consistency, and the taste reminded him vaguely of bland cereal. It was almost like someone had taken cheerios, milk, and oil and blended them together. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t good either. Still, he was hungry, and he obediently drank every drop.

 _What was I supposed to do next? Oh yeah, wait on the bed._ As sore as his ass was, he happily knelt on his hands and knees while he waited for Matt. He wasn’t sure if there had been more than nutrients in the smoothie he drank, but as he knelt on his bed, he began to feel slightly weightless. The humming seemed louder again, and the chant came back to his mind.

_Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

When he heard the door to his room open, Jensen was practically floating while chanting to himself.

“You were a very good boy this morning,” Matt said as he knelt behind him on the bed. “So, I’ll take it easy on you and give you a nice, gentle fuck.”

“Thank you Chief.”

The anal plug was once again removed, and Matt slid a finger into his clean, slick hole. “Fuck, I’ll never get tired of fucking tight, self-slicking asses like yours, pretty boy,” Matt said as he slid his entire cock into Jensen in one slow slide. “Yeah, this ass was made to be fucked.”

Deep in the back of his mind, Jensen wanted to protest again, but between whatever had been in his breakfast and his conditioning, he couldn’t muster the strength to even try. Instead he just stayed there and let Matt use him. Once again, the pleasure built as that thick cock slid in and out of him. However, this time it had nowhere to go. His cock valiantly tried to harden but couldn’t inside its cage. So, Jensen just sat on the edge of pleasure and took his first morning fuck without complaint.

As he had the day before, Matt came while buried deep inside of Jensen. When he slid out, he slid the plug back into place and patted Jensen’s still sore ass. “Good boy, Jensen. You’re doing so much better this morning. Come on and follow me. It’s time we get to your first training session.”

Following, he was led through the maze of corridors into a different part of the facility. The room Matt led him to was large and brightly lit. The floor was covered with a thick rubber mat. There were a few implements of punishment hanging on the walls, and a few sparse pieces of odd-looking furniture and nothing much else.

“Your morning training will focus on behavior and obedience. Your master will always expect you to know how to behave properly. We’ll be starting with the basics, and refine your behavior training later.”

That morning Jensen learned how to follow behind his master, both walking and crawling, which explained why the entire floor was covered in a rubberized mat. He also was taught several commands and their associated kneeling positions. Once he learned each new command and position, Matt made him practice each until he was able to execute them gracefully.

“You’re learning these remarkably well,” Matt said. “I think you might graduate to the next phase of training faster than some of the other boys did.”

Jensen liked hearing that. He’d always been competitive, and he loved it when he excelled at something new. “Thank you, Chief!”

“Alright, now get that beautiful ass of yours bent over that horse.”

Jensen’s cock twitched when he realized he was getting fucked again. Yesterday he had fought the idea of getting fucked so often, but already he was starting to look forward to it. At least his body was.

Making his way over to the horse Matt pointed out, he bent himself over the padded surface. Behind him, Matt kicked his legs apart gently before opening his belt. The jangle of the buckle made Jensen tense.

“Calm yourself,” Matt warned as he gently patted Jensen’s flank as if he were a skittish horse. “I’m just opening my pants so I can fuck you. You were very good so far today, so you haven’t earned a punishment.”

_Relax. Submit. Obey._

Then the plug was pulled out of his ass, and quickly replaced by Matt’s cock. “You got a gentle fuck this morning, but you have to learn how to take a hard, fast fuck too. Hold on, boy, because I won’t be gentle with you this time.”

Matt wasn’t kidding. He set a hard, fast pace, his hands gripping Jensen’s hips tight enough to bruise as he brutally fucked Jensen. The way Matt slammed his hips into Jensen’s ass, reawakened the pain of his welts from the previous day’s punishment, causing Jensen to cry out.

“Good boys take their fuckings quietly,” Matt growled into his ear.

Jensen tried to remain quiet, but every now and again a squeak of pain escaped his lips. Matt reached around and clamped one of his hands over Jensen’s mouth, fucking into him even harder than before. When Matt came, he slammed himself hard and deep into Jensen’s ass, before filling him up with more of his seed. “That’s it boy, just take it. Good boys should always be filled with their master’s cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of Jensen is still fighting back. I don't think he'd be Jensen if he didn't fight it on some level, right? Stay tuned to find out if he becomes completely broken or not! Also, if you're wondering, I'm taking inspiration for Jensen's new liquid diet from http://soylent.com/ (yes, I've actually tasted it, and it tastes exactly how I describe in the story).


	6. Afternoon Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen endures more training and another fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the publication of my 2nd novel, I'm pushing this chapter a few hours early (enjoy!) ... if you like erotic, kinky, gay romances check my novels out on Amazon! My pen name is Grayson Bell, and my novels are Coffee-to-Go (vanilla gay romance) and Mark My Soul (kinky gay soulmate romance).

Once Matt slid out and replaced the plug, he told Jensen to follow. This time, Jensen paid more attention to how he followed Matt. Based on his training, he was to remain exactly three paces behind, slightly to the right. They had practiced this for a long time until Jensen was able to know what three paces looked like.

When they arrived back in his room, Dr. Fredricks was waiting for them. “How did his morning training go?”

“Perfectly. He’s been the model student today,” Matt praised as Jensen knelt where he was expected, and Matt handed him his lunch. He drank it down as quickly as he could while the two discussed his progress. “Yeah, I really think we should start looking for a buyer. He’s going to be ready for refinement training sooner than expected.”

“Alright, inform Edwards that we’ll need to move up the photoshoot to this afternoon,” Dr. Fredricks replied.

As Jensen finished his lunch, he looked up expectantly at the two men.

“Present on the bed, boy,” Matt instructed. “Dr. Fredricks is getting his turn to use you today. Be good for him while I go talk to Dr. Edwards.”

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied, crawling up on the bed and assuming the present position he’d been taught. He was on his knees with his legs spread, while his head and shoulders were on the bed and his arms behind his back.

Matt left and Jensen could hear Dr. Edwards remove his slacks before kneeling on the bed behind him. “I’ve been looking forward to this since the moment I saw you. You’re one of the prettiest boys to come through our little program so far. Remind me again what brought you out to California?”

“Acting, Sir. I wanted to be an actor.”

“You and a thousand other young things just like you,” Dr. Fredricks said, his hands gliding over Jensen’s presented ass. “You’ve found a much better purpose through us, haven’t you boy?”

“Yes, Sir. My purpose is to serve, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Dr. Fredricks said as he slipped the anal plug out of Jensen’s hole. “Fuck that’s a beautiful sight. How many loads do you have in there?”

“Two, Sir.”

“Hmm, well you’re about to get your third and I’m sure Edwards and Matt will happily give you a couple more before the day is out.”

Jensen groaned at the thought. Maybe it was whatever they were adding to that cereal tasting smoothie, but he was starting to crave being fucked, which made him slick his ass even more. Jensen could feel the slick start to trickle down his taint.

“Oh, fuck that’s hot. You’re so wet for me, aren’t you boy?” Dr. Fredricks grip on his hips tightened as he pushed his hard cock into Jensen. He wasn’t as large as Matt, but it still felt good. “Your ass was definitely worth the wait.”

Jensen’s hands gripped his elbows as he bit the sheet to try to keep quiet as Dr. Fredricks fucked him. He dragged his cock out slow, and then snapped his hips back hard and fast, setting up a rhythm that had Jensen moaning on every inward thrust. The mix of pleasure from the cock penetrating him, and the pain of Dr. Fredricks hips hitting his welted ass blended together, making his ass even wetter with desire.

“That’s a good boy, take it…” Dr. Fredricks groaned just before he filled Jensen’s hole with another load.

As the plug was slid back into him, Dr. Fredricks ruffled his hair. “I am already looking forward to later. Relax until Matt comes to fetch you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Laying on his side, Jensen watched Dr. Fredricks get dressed and leave the room, leaving him with just the background hum and the constant chant in his mind. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

While he waited for Matt to return, Jensen took the opportunity to empty his bladder and splash some water on his face. Without being instructed to, he decided to kneel by his bed in the wait pose he’d been taught that morning. Somehow, it just felt like the right thing to do.

When the door opened, Matt seemed very pleased to find Jensen like that. “What a good boy. I know Dr. Fredricks didn’t command you into that position, but you did the exact right thing, anyway. Have you used the toilet?”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Good, then let’s get going. We have a slight change of plans this afternoon. Your training will be abbreviated because we need to take a series of photos first. You’re progressing faster than we expected.”

“Photos, Chief?” Jensen asked in confusion.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Just pose and look pretty for the camera.”

That didn’t clear up his confusion, but Jensen shrugged it off. If his dominant wanted him to pose for photos, he knew better than to argue. The room he was led to was set up like a professional photography studio, complete with a backdrop, lights, and a high-end camera. It reminded Jensen of the studio he went to for his headshots after he first arrived in L.A.

“Chief? If these photos turn out good, could I get copies to send to my agent?”

Matt chuckled a little before composing himself. “Let’s see how they come out first, okay?”

Jensen merely nodded as he was led before the camera. “Kneel, boy.”

Jensen immediately sank to his knees, keeping his back straight, and holding his arms behind his back. Matt went around the room, adjusting lights and checking the settings on the camera. Dr. Edwards joined him a few moments later. “Oh, he looks perfect like that,” Dr. Edwards said to Matt. “I told you, tweaking his cortisol levels would do the trick.”

Dr. Edwards stepped up behind the camera. “Okay Matt, put him through his poses.”

Matt had Jensen go through all the different positions he’d learned that morning, one at a time, while Dr. Edwards snapped dozens of photos. When they were all done, Matt immediately led Jensen to another room, stating that Dr. Edwards and Dr. Fredricks would be joining them later.

“Because of that photo session, we’ll be skipping your exercise regimen that was going to start today,” Matt explained. “So, we’re going straight into your afternoon training session.”

The room they were in now was smaller than the training room they had been in this morning. It also had a rubberized floor, and there were numerous machines and shelves lined with sex toys.

Matt grinned when he saw the look on Jensen’s face. “The equipment in this room is to help train you to serve your master. They all contain sensors and will let you know if you’re performing adequately or not. Today you’re to become familiar with the beginner equipment as I put you through various beginner exercises. Starting tomorrow, if you mess up, we’ll start a tally that will determine your punishment that day.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in alarm. “You have to learn how to take regular punishment, boy. That’s part of your training and you will be expected to fail, at least some of the time. You’ve done very well so far, but nobody is perfect. Even if you are, you will be going through a daily discipline session. Understood?”

Jensen deflated as he nodded his head in resignation. “Yes, Chief.”

“I’m going to start you on deep throat training,” Matt said. “You did okay with Dr. Edwards yesterday, but there was a lot of room for improvement. Today we’re just going to work on getting rid of that gag reflex of yours. In future sessions we’ll work on technique.”

Matt led Jensen to one side of the room where he was strapped to a bench that kept him upright on his knees and secured his head. A large metal ring was inserted into his mouth, behind his teeth, and secured behind his head. “This will help. Some masters like using these all the time, but generally they are only used for beginners.”

Next Matt moved a machine with a dildo attached to one end close to Jensen’s face. “This machine doesn’t give a fuck about you, so pay close attention to what I’m going to tell you. This is the smallest dildo we have. It’s going to fuck into your mouth slowly, an inch at a time. Eventually, it will reach the back of your throat. You need to relax your throat and let it in. It will block your airway as it works its way into your throat, so you will have to take slow, deep breaths through your nose. Don’t worry, if you struggle with it today, I’ll be here to turn things off. Just try your best. Relax. Submit. Obey.”

Between the ring gag in his mouth and his head secured as it was, Jensen couldn’t respond. He stared at the dildo as it was pushed closer until the tip rested against his tongue. Then the whir and hum of the machine began as it was turned on. Slowly, the dildo fucked in and out of his mouth, going a little further in each time. Not having any other choice, Jensen tried to relax his throat and slowly took deep breaths through his nose.

“Good boy. You’re taking it really well so far. Relax. Submit. Obey.”

The chant rang through his mind, even as the dildo began pushing at the back of his throat. He tried to relax his throat further, even as he gagged slightly at the intrusion. Each subsequent push took the toy deeper down his throat. Tears began to slide down his face as his breath sped up and a sense of panic sent in. He lost the rhythm and began gagging in earnest. That’s when Matt turned off the machine and retracted the toy.

“You did really well for the first time,” Matt praised. “Good boy. I’ll give you a rest and a drink of water, and then we’ll try again. We’re going to keep trying until you can take it without gagging. That’s the goal today.”

 _No, no, no_ Jensen wanted to scream. Then his gag was loosened, and a straw thrust between his lips. He hadn’t realized how dry his mouth had gotten until he took the first sip of water, and then he was gulping it down. Matt wiped away his tears before he replaced the gag. “Here we go, round two.”

The background hum and chant in his head got louder again, and then the dildo was back in his mouth and the machine was started up. This time Jensen timed his breaths to the beat of the machine which matched the beat of the chant in his head. _Relax._ Breathe. _Submit._ Breathe. _Obey._ Breathe. Jensen focused on the rhythm and soon he realized he was taking the cock down his throat without gagging. It still wasn’t pleasant, but it was tolerable.

“That’s it, I knew you could do it! I’m so pleased,” Matt praised. “Very good boy. I’ll just let this run through the entire program. At the end it’s going to hold the cock in your throat for a few seconds as it ejaculates down your throat. It’s meant to simulate what it’s like for you to take a full throat fucking.”

Doing his best to keep his breathing rhythm going, Jensen tried not to panic while his throat was being fucked raw. He lost all track of time until the machine began to speed up, making short, shallow thrusts into the back of his throat before stopping completely. Then the damned thing pulsed—it actually pulsed—while it spewed some kind of warm liquid down his throat.

Matt slowly slid it out before removing his gag and releasing his head. “Good boy. You did that perfectly. You’ve earned yourself some rest before dinner. I’ll send Dr. Edwards to your room with your dinner and injection.”

“Thank you, Chief,” Jensen said, grateful that was over. “Will I have to do that again tomorrow?”

“What have I said about asking questions?” Matt asked as he led Jensen back to his room.

“That it’s not my place to question my dominant, Chief,” Jensen replied.

“Exactly,” Matt replied. “Your purpose is to serve your dominant. I will tell you exactly what you need to know, when you need to know it.”

“Yes, Chief.”

Left alone in his room again, Jensen drank some water from the bathroom tap and then lay down. The niggling in the back of his mind that all this wasn’t right tried to make its way to the fore again, but before he could get too lost inside his head, his TV turned on. It drew his attention as he watched what was essentially more BDSM porn, with boys like him submitting themselves to their dominants. He felt his ass slick around the plug and his cock strained against the cage, like a Pavlovian response.

He was so focused on the TV that Jensen startled when Dr. Edwards opened the door. “Time for your next dose and dinner,” he declared holding up a syringe and a fresh cup of whatever his liquid diet consisted of.

Jensen got off the bed and knelt on the floor. He was given the injection first before Dr. Edwards handed him the cup. “Drink up and Matt will fetch you in a bit,” Dr. Edwards said as he adjusted the obvious bulge in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you're wondering, they're adding something to Jensen's nutritional drinks that raise his cortisol levels. Studies have shown that submissives have higher cortisol levels and dominants have lower levels. I'm futzing a bit with the science here, but the idea is to reinforce the brainwashing by making him naturally more submissive (even if in the back of his mind he's still struggling against it a little).


	7. Evening Discipline and Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen receives his first daily discipline before all three men take their pleasure from Jensen's holes.

When Matt came to fetch Jensen, he was kneeling, staring at his TV in a stupor. The video kept reinforcing his conditioning while his liquid meal helped increase his own submissive tendencies. Turning off the TV, Matt had Jensen follow him. Remembering his training from that morning, he followed Matt the proper distance behind and to the side.

Dr. Edwards and Dr. Fredricks were both in the room he had been led to, and they were already both completely nude and visibly aroused. This made his ass begin to slick almost immediately. Now that his cock was continually caged, Jensen had started to associate a slick ass with arousal. The protests in the back of his mind were getting harder to hear over the constant chant of _relax, submit, kneel, serve, obey_ repeated in his mind.

Recognizing the bench from the day before that Matt was leading him toward, he didn’t require instruction to know how to climb onto it.

“Good boy. As I told you, after dinner you get your daily discipline to help remind you of your place, followed by a final round of fucking,” Matt said. “This isn’t a punishment for doing something wrong. It’s simply a reminder to keep being a good boy for us so you don’t suffer worse punishments.”

A whine escaped Jensen’s throat but before he could protest, Dr. Edwards grabbed Jensen’s head and Dr. Fredricks slipped a ring gag into his mouth. “Good boys get disciplined,” Dr. Edwards reminded him. “Be our good boy and take it. Then you’ll get a nice round of fucking.”

 _Fucking? Yes, fucking sounds nice. I can be a good boy._ Jensen let himself relax on the bench and raised his ass up to receive his discipline.

“Good boy,” Matt praised. “Since this isn’t punishment, I’ll be using a leather paddle. There won’t be a specific count, you’ll receive as many hits as I think you need each day.”

The first hit of the paddle came down on his still tender ass. The paddle was wider than the belt, so the pain didn’t sting in the same way. Matt also took his time, not dealing the strikes hard and fast. Between each strike, Jensen could feel the pain melt into a tingling warmth. Slowly his ass heated as the strikes began to layer on top of one another, even as Matt worked his way over the curve of Jensen’s ass and down the more tender flesh of his thighs.

Jensen kept repeating in his mind, _be a good boy. Relax. Submit. Obey._

By the time the paddling stopped, Jensen’s face was wet with tears and his ass was throbbing.

“Good boy, you took that very well,” Matt praised. “Now it’s time for you to get a good fucking before we send you off to bed.”

“Matt tells me you were practicing your deep throating this afternoon,” Dr. Edwards said as he moved in front of Jensen and slid his cock through the ring gag and into Jensen’s mouth. “I’m eager to see what you’ve learned.”

 _Oh no, not again_ , Jensen bemoaned as Dr. Edwards began thrusting towards the back of his throat. Remembering the rhythm of chanting and breathing he’d done that afternoon, he tried to calm himself down and relax his throat. Slowly Dr. Edwards pushed in and then back out, over and over until he was able to fuck the entire length of his cock into Jensen’s throat. His throat was still sore from the earlier training, so the friction burned as he tried to swallow around the intrusion and breathe when he was able to.

At the same time, Matt was stroking and massaging Jensen’s heated flesh, causing him to groan. “Oh, yeah, keep doing that,” Dr. Edwards said. “I love how that makes his throat vibrate around my cock.”

Matt began to squeeze Jensen’s ass more vigorously, and Jensen couldn’t hold back the garbled half-screams as each squeeze intensified the pain in his abused ass. Dr. Edwards grabbed Jensen’s hair tight and began to thrust into his throat with wild abandon. He growled his release, pumping Jensen’s throat full of his seed.

“Oh fuck, that was amazing. A huge improvement over yesterday already,” Dr. Edwards praised as he slowly slid his cock out of Jensen’s mouth. “You really are a fast learner, boy.”

The plug was pulled out of his ass and Matt called the other two men over. “Hey guys look how wet he is.”

“Fuck!” Dr. Fredricks exclaimed. “You’re so wet for us, aren’t you boy? That’s a hole that’s just begging to be fucked.”

Matt slid his cock into Jensen’s slick hole. “Oh, yeah … slicker than a girl and tighter than a virgin. Your hole was just made to be fucked.” Jensen’s hole slicked even more from the praise and being stuffed full of a large cock.

Dr. Fredricks came around and slid his cock into Jensen’s mouth, causing the young man to let out a whine. “Don’t worry, I won’t abuse that poor throat of yours any further. Just keep my cock warm for me until Matt’s finished. I want another turn at that slick, hot ass of yours.”

While Matt fucked him hard and fast, there was the constant weight and taste of Dr. Fredricks’ cock on Jensen’s tongue. Every now and again some pre-come would leak onto his tongue, intensifying the flavor. Keeping another man’s cock warm in his mouth wasn’t as unpleasant as having his throat fucked, and Jensen was quickly becoming addicted to being fucked. Not only did it feel good, but he was serving his dominant. He was fulfilling his purpose. He was being a good boy.

It no longer hurt when Matt thrust his big cock into his ass. Each time he’d been fucked, it had felt more pleasurable than the previous time. It must be one of the side-effects of the drug they were giving him. Whatever it was that was making his ass so wet, also caused it to become more sensitive. Every time the nerves were stimulated through fucking, they produced more pleasure.

Matt grunted loudly as he emptied himself deep inside Jensen. “Oh fuck, yeah … take it…”

Once Matt caught his breath and slid his cock out, Dr. Fredricks slid out of Jensen’s mouth and took Matt’s place, eagerly grasping his hips as he slid his cock to the hilt in one fast thrust. At the same time, Matt came around and removed the ring gag. “Final training exercise today. Clean my cock and don’t let me feel your teeth.”

The softening cock was fed past his lips and forced him to open his mouth wide. He did his best to lick and suck all the slick and semen off Matt’s cock, while Dr. Fredricks was languidly fucking him. He was slowly changing angles as he rotated his hips. On one particularly sharp thrust, pleasure spiked up Jensen’s spine, and he moaned like a bitch around Matt’s cock.

“Ah, found it,” Dr. Fredricks said. “This will be a little treat for you, for being so damned good today.”

On every thrust, Dr. Edwards hit a spot inside of him that caused intense pleasure. Jensen’s cock was painfully straining inside its cage, as his need to come intensified. “Please…” he started to beg.

Matt took his cock out of Jensen’s mouth and squatted until he was eye level with the fucked-out boy. “Please what, boy?”

“Please, let me come? Please!” Jensen pleaded.

“What is your purpose?” Matt asked.

Jensen flicked his eyes away, and Matt grabbed his chin. “Look at me. What is your purpose?”

Dr. Fredricks decided at that moment to start thrusting into Jensen even harder.

“My purpose … uhn … is to serve … uhn … and obey,” Jensen replied.

“Exactly,” Matt said. “You do not beg for pleasure. Your pleasure comes from serving your dominants and giving them pleasure. If we decide you can have an orgasm, we will tell you. Begging will not change that. Do you understand?”

“Yes … uhn … Chief,” Jensen gasped, as fresh tears flowed down his face. “But if … uhn … Dr. Fredricks keeps pounding … uhn … that spot inside … uhn … me, how do I … uhn … hold it back?”

Matt gave him a wicked grin. “You learn self-control, boy. If you can’t, I’ll just have to punish it into you.”

Jensen didn’t know how much more punishment his ass could take, but the very thought of that took him away from the precipice he had been perched on.

“Yes, Chief. I’ll try to control myself.”

“Good boy.”

Focusing on the possible pain of punishment instead of the intense pleasure Dr. Fredricks was stirring up inside of him helped.

“Way to ruin a man’s fun,” Dr. Fredricks grumbled lightheartedly at Matt. “I was trying to get him to come.”

“Fredricks, you know that would defeat the purpose of his training,” Dr. Edwards said from across the room. “Now finish up, it’s time the boy got some sleep.”

“Alright, alright,” Dr. Fredricks groaned, grasping Jensen’s hips tighter and changing his angle, fucking in hard and fast for several minutes, until he finally came with a shout. Moments later, his plug back inside his ass, Jensen was being let up from the bench.

“Good boy,” Matt praised. “You came a long way today. You’ll continue your training tomorrow morning. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yes, Chief,” Jensen replied.

Dr. Edwards and Dr. Fredricks stepped up to him, patting his shoulder and ruffling his hair. “You’ve exceeded our expectations, boy. You’ve been our best candidate to date,” Dr. Edwards praised.

Standing a little taller under the praise, Jensen smiled shyly. “Thank you, Sirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Please leave me a comment to let me know.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my novels on Amazon! My pen name is Grayson Bell, and my novels are Coffee-to-Go (vanilla gay romance) and Mark My Soul (kinky gay soulmate romance).


	8. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another week of training, Jensen is told he's been sold, and they begin preparing him to meet his new master.

Over the course of the next week, Jensen became used to his new schedule. He fell deeper and deeper into his conditioning and lost track of time. He didn’t even realize when his training went past the date the _study_ was supposed to end.

One morning he was in the middle of his training session with Matt when Dr. Edwards interrupted them. Jensen knelt obediently while Matt was pulled aside and held a hushed conversation with Dr. Edwards. When they were finished, Matt smiled wickedly at Jensen. “Good news boy, we’ve found a buyer for you. You’re to meet your new master in a couple of days.”

“Sold, chief? I thought you were my dominant?”

“Nah, I’ve just been your trainer. I had to take on the role of your dominant in order to train you properly, but you were never intended to be mine. Not like I can afford to buy a high-end piece-of-ass like you anyway,” Matt said with a shrug.

“So, here’s the deal. We’ll finish out today’s training, but no more fucking or discipline. You don’t belong to us anymore, and your new master wants you untouched going forward,” Matt explained. “Starting tomorrow, we’re going to prepare you for your new owner, as per his instructions.”

“How am I to be prepared, Chief?”

“I don’t have all the details yet, but you’ll find out tomorrow. Now, let’s get back to working on your posture.

“Yes, Chief.”

***

After finishing his breakfast the next morning, Matt led Jensen back into the medical room that he’d spent every morning of his first week in. He was told to get up on the bed and relax. Dr. Fredricks came in and prepped an injection. “I’m going to sedate you for this,” he explained.

_Sedate him? What the hell?_ “I’m sorry, Sir, but please, what are you going to do to me?”

Dr. Fredricks sighed. “You’re lucky your new master doesn’t want us marking you up, or I’d have Matt come in and punish you for asking. Don’t worry, you aren’t going to be operated on. You’ll just be more comfortable being unconscious for a little bit. You should be done by lunch time,” Dr. Fredricks said as he gave Jensen the injection.

“Okay. Sorry, Sir.”

As the drug pulled him under, Jensen tried not to think of all the things they could do to him while he was unconscious. What felt like only minutes later, Jensen blinked himself awake. Looking around, he saw Dr. Fredricks puttering around on the other side of the room. It took his mind a moment to catch up and remember why he was lying there in the first place. As soon as he did, his first instinct was to reach between his legs. He sighed with relief when his hand touched the cool metal of his cock cage and felt his balls were also still intact.

A chuckle came from his side and he looked over to see Matt. “No, we didn’t take your balls, boy.”

“So, what did you guys do?” Jensen couldn’t keep himself from asking.

“Boy, how many times do I have to tell you that your purpose is to serve and obey, not to understand?” Matt sighed. “Your new master will be very disappointed in you if you start asking him a million questions. Just accept what is. We’ll tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it.”

Jensen slumped back. “Yes, Chief.”

Dr. Fredricks approached. “So impatient. I was about to come over and tell you what was done, but now I think you will wait until after lunch. By then you may figure most of it out on your own.”

“Come on, I’m sure your lunch is waiting for you,” Matt said.

Shaking to clear his head, Jensen slowly got up and followed Matt. As they walked, he realized his skin felt tender in areas, like beneath his arms. Deciding not to incur Matt’s disappointment again, he kept his mouth shut. He would wait and explore his body after he was in the privacy of his room.

Once Matt left, Jensen couldn’t fight the urge to grab his lunch and kneel to consume it. It was an instant, Pavlovian response now. Once he’d finished, he set aside the plastic cup and went into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, he realized his face was red. Touching it, the skin felt hot and smooth. Next he checked under his arms. The hair was gone, and the skin was the same condition as on his face. One small spot on his chest where his few chest hairs grew was also like that. Looking lower, he realized his entire crotch and balls were also hairless, as were his legs. _They … shaved me? No that’s not right, the skin wouldn’t be this red and tender. Electrolysis maybe?_

The other thing he noticed was that both of his nipples were now pierced, and something felt odd with his cock. Lifting the cage, he realized that there was something inserted into both the tip of the cage and his cock. Whatever it was, was inserted deep into his cock. He couldn’t work out how to remove it either. _How am I supposed to pee?_

He turned around and craned his neck to see if there was anything else, and that’s when he found the tattoo. It looked like a barcode, on his upper arm, near his shoulder. _Why are they doing all this? I know, I’m not supposed to ask questions, but don’t I need to know? How can I serve if I don’t understand what’s going on?_

Sighing, Jensen went back and knelt on the floor to wait for Matt to return.

By the time Matt came through the door, Jensen’s bladder was making itself know. Jensen was about to ask Matt how he was supposed to use the toilet when the man held up his hand. “Yes, I know you probably need to pee. No, you may not pee right now. Things you will need to know will be explained to you shortly. Until then, keep your mouth shut and only speak when you’ve been asked a direct question. Is that understood, boy?”

“Yes, Chief.”

“That’s better, now come on.”

Matt led him to the projection room. It was arranged like a living room now, with a couch, coffee table, and a conspicuous pillow on the floor. Dr. Fredricks and Dr. Edwards were already seated on the couch, and Matt joined them.

“Kneel on the pillow, boy,” Matt ordered.

_Good boys kneel. Good boys obey._ Jensen kneeled.

“I know you have many questions,” Dr. Edwards began. “You don’t need to understand the hows and whys, but we will tell you some of the whats.”

Trying to remain good, Jensen bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking. _Don’t speak unless asked a question_ , he reminded himself.

“As you are aware, you’ve been sold. You will meet your new owner tomorrow,” Dr. Edwards continued. “Part of you must be wondering that. There was a clause in your contract that stipulated that you consent to become our property, and if the drug treatments on you were successful, that we had the right to sell you to the highest bidder. The fact you didn’t insist on taking more time to read that contract is entirely on your head.”

Distantly in the back of Jensen’s mind he was going _shit, shit, shit_. However, the forefront was more focused on _relax, kneel, submit, obey_.

“The treatments you went through this morning were to your new owner’s specifications,” Dr. Fredricks chimed in. “You had all body hair below your eyebrows permanently removed. You also have several piercings. You may not have discovered the ones on your perineum yet. Finally, your owner wanted to take full control of all your bodily functions, so you were equipped with a urethral plug. You must ask permission to use the bathroom.”

Matt looked at him wickedly when he noticed his eyebrows shoot up in alarm. _How the hell am I supposed to ask if I’m not allowed to speak?_ Sighing he admonished himself. _C’mon quit with the questions already. I’m sure they’ll explain it._

“It will be up to your owner to ask you during the day if you need to use the toilet,” Matt explained. “However, the one exception to the rule of no speaking is if the urge to pee becomes completely unbearable. Only then may you ask.”

Nodding, Jensen acknowledged that pronouncement.

“Tomorrow, you will complete your normal morning routine, including shower, enema, and breakfast,” Matt informed him. “Then I will come get you and bring you to the room we’re preparing for your new owner’s inspection. He will evaluate your training and give you a test-drive, so-to-speak, before taking you home. After that, you are his responsibility. You will be expected to follow any new rules he gives you.”

“You will be a good boy for him, won’t you?” Dr. Edwards asked him. “Make us proud and show that you’ve been trained well.”

“Yes, Sir. I will be a good boy,” Jensen agreed. The protests in the back of his mind had gotten quieter and he could barely even hear them now. _I just want to be a good boy for my owner._

Standing up, Dr. Edwards went to the small desk that always sat in the corner of this room and fetched a hypodermic needle. “This will be the last dose I’ll be giving you of the drug. Your owner will be responsible for giving them to you from now on.”

Squatting next to Jensen, Dr. Edwards injected the drug into his arm. “Good boy. You’ve responded so well to this entire drug protocol; I’m going to have weeks of research to discover what made you so much easier than the others. You were my holy grail, my dear boy, and I couldn’t be more pleased.”

Jensen smiled gratefully up at Dr. Edwards as the praise washed over him.

Then the three men began to discuss things amongst themselves and ignored Jensen. His bladder was starting to protest, but Jensen wasn’t sure how unbearable it had to get before he spoke up. So, instead he sat silently and chanted to himself. _Relax. Kneel. Submit. Obey._

Some time later, Jensen couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat, as the pressure in his bladder became painful. That caught the men’s attention. “Do you need something, boy?” Matt asked.

_Oh, thank goodness he asked._ “May I please use the toilet, Chief?”

“Is it starting to hurt?” Dr. Edwards asked.

Nodding fervently, Jensen replied. “Yes, Sir. It hurts a lot, Sir.”

“Oh, goodness you should have said something a little sooner. That’s not good for your health,” Dr. Edwards admonished. “I’m going to have to speak to your owner about this and make sure he doesn’t endanger you.”

Matt stood up. “Alright, follow me. There’s a bathroom down the hall from here.”

Jensen followed Matt down the hall and into the bathroom. “Stand still for a moment,” Matt instructed as he squatted in front of Jensen. “Pay attention to how I’m removing this. You’ll be expected to know how to do this yourself in the future.”

Watching, he saw how Matt unscrewed the tip that enclosed the urethral plug. “The plug is hollow, and you can pee through it. When you’re done, give it a little wipe before screwing the cap back on.”

Nodding, Jensen moved toward the toilet and gratefully emptied his bladder. It felt so good, it almost hurt. It also felt weird to pee with that plug stuck inside of his cock, but he didn’t care about that right now.

Sighing with relief when he was finished, he grabbed the toilet paper to wipe off the end of the cage and the tip of the plug. Then he took the cap from Matt and screwed it back into place before going to wash his hands.

“Good boy,” Matt praised. “I think you’ll do just fine for your new owner. Man, I’m going to miss fucking that sweet ass of yours, though. Wish we could have kept you a little longer. Come on, let’s run you through one last round of training before dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for being patient. We will meet Jensen's new owner in the next chapter!


	9. Meeting His Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen meets his new master, who takes him for a "test drive" before taking him home.

The next morning Jensen woke earlier than usual. When he was awake, the thoughts in the back of his mind were more distant. However, while he slept, they managed to creep to the forefront of his thoughts, plaguing his mind with disturbing images. That night he’d had nightmares of some brutish man beating him over and over and Jensen woke in a cold sweat.

Shaking off the quickly fading nightmare, Jensen crawled out of his cot and made his way to the bathroom. He was grateful that Matt had told him he was allowed to use the toilet first thing in the morning without asking. Since he was awake early, he took a long shower, making sure to get thoroughly clean everywhere.

His breakfast wasn’t waiting for him when he stepped out of the bathroom, so Jensen knelt and flipped on the TV, absently staring at one of the many training videos he’d watched before. When Matt arrived with his breakfast, Jensen was feeling thoroughly passive, even with the niggling sense of worry in the back of his mind.

“Alright, boy, time to meet your new owner,” Matt declared. “We have a special room set up just for the two of you to become acquainted.”

Jensen followed Matt dutifully. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d arrived here. It felt like he’d called this home all his life, and in some sense that was true. Who he had been _before_ no longer existed. Barely a sliver of that Jensen remained. All that was left was the obedient _good boy_ that he’d been trained to become. The good boy ready to kneel, serve, submit, and obey. The good boy who knew his place. That he was merely a hole to be used and fucked by his owner.

The room he was led into was well lit, but the walls were painted dark. In the center of the room was a bed, covered in black sheets. On the floor was a single pillow. Matt just had to look at him for Jensen to know he was to kneel on it. “This will be the last time I’ll see you, unless your owner finds some fault in you. Take care, boy, and serve your new owner well.”

Matt left, closing the door behind him. The next person to open that door would be Jensen’s new owner. He had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that he was probably going to get fucked by the man before being brought home with him, assuming he didn’t royally fuck everything up. _What kind of punishment would I get for that?_

The train of thought was interrupted as the door opened. In walked a man dressed smartly in a tailored suit. Flicking his eyes up for a quick second, he saw a very handsome man who looked like he was in his thirties, with dark hair. Jensen couldn’t see the color of his eyes, but there was a twinkle in them that was quickly blinked away.

Lowering his eyes, Jensen waited. The man closed the door and walked up to him. After a moment he slowly circled him. When Jensen saw the man’s shoes again, his hands reached out to toy with his newly pierced nipples. “Look at me,” he said with a heavy Russian accent.

Jensen looked up, allowing the man to study his face. “Hmm, yes. You are even prettier than your photos. Very lovely.”

Then the man began to unzip his slacks and pulled out his still flaccid cock. “Make me hard, _rabynya_. Show me how well they trained you.”

Without hesitation, Jensen obeyed. He’d never had to make Matt, Dr. Edwards, or Dr. Fredricks hard. They seemed to always be erect around him. The soft flesh of his owner’s flaccid cock felt strange in his mouth, but Jensen did his best to lick and suck it. He felt a touch of pride that the man hardened quickly in his mouth and soon Jensen was swallowing the significant length of it down his throat. All the training he’d done had thankfully killed his gag reflex.

A moment later, the man curled his hands into Jensen’s hair and held him still, before fucking his throat hard and rough. This had been Matt’s favorite thing to do when using Jensen’s mouth, so he just relaxed and allowed himself to be used. However, instead of spilling down his throat, the man stopped after only a few minutes.

“Yes, very good _rabynya_ ,” the man praised. “Now, present your ass on the bed.”

Jensen crawled to the bed and climbed up, getting into the presenting position. The man ran a hand over the curve of his ass, massaging as if to test the firmness. “ _Chert!_ ” he exclaimed under his breath.

Then the plug was removed from his ass and quickly replaced with the man’s cock. It was shoved in one long slide. After all the stretching and fucking, the constant presence of the plug, and his now self-lubricating ass, there was no pain or discomfort for Jensen. Just the wonderful sensation of being filled and used. He was fulfilling his purpose.

As he was taught, he focused his attention on his owner’s pleasure, squeezing his ass around the cock inside of him as it began to piston in and out of his hole. There was a wave of satisfaction when he heard the man moan in pleasure as he rippled his muscles around the thick cock inside of him. The man’s hands tightened on his hips and he thrust harder and faster, focused entirely on chasing his own orgasm as quickly as possible. It wasn’t long before he slammed one final time into Jensen, his cock pulsing and twitching his release deep into his ass. Jensen continued his muscle contractions, milking his new owner’s cock dry.

After the man had slid out and replaced the plug, he ordered Jensen to turn around. “Use your mouth, _rabynya,_ clean me.”

Jensen was grateful for his daily enema routine as he took the half-hard cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking all the man’s semen and his own slick off. _I wonder what that word he keeps saying means? Rab-in-ya?_

Once he was satisfied, the man stepped back and tucked his cock into his trousers and zipped them up. “Yes, you will do nicely. Come, kneel for me again, _rabynya._ ”

Glad that he was able to please his new owner, he obeyed, kneeling back onto the pillow as he had been before.

“They have informed me of your training and what rules you have been taught,” the man said. “I have some rules of my own. First, you will call me Master. Second, when I am at home, you will remain at my side most of the day. Third, unless I tell you, you are not allowed to sit on any furniture. A pillow will be provided in every room for you to kneel upon. Is this understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Then his master pulled something out of his pocket. It was a chain that he placed around Jensen’s neck, like a collar. “This lock is permanent. You are now mine for the rest of your life.”

The finality of that statement hit Jensen like a freight train. _The rest of my life? Not the rest of his?_

Before Jensen could really ponder that, his Master was moving toward the door. “Come, _rabynya_. My car is waiting. It’s time to take you to your new home.”

Standing, Jensen followed. It had been weeks since he was last outside this building and he could barely remember having arrived. A lump of emotion knotted in his throat when he saw the three men, that had taken him and trained him, standing by the exit as he followed his new master. Matt handed the man a box as he passed them. “This is a six-month supply. There are instructions and everything else you’ll need to keep him docile and slick for you,” Dr. Edwards explained.

Jensen glanced briefly at the three men as he passed them, following his master outside. “Be good. Make us proud, boy,” Jensen heard Matt say just before he was led into the waiting limousine.

For a brief second his head turned while he climbed in. His eyes fell onto one of the empty parking spots by the door. _Isn’t there supposed to be a car there?_ Shaking his head Jensen got into the limo and knelt at his new master’s feet.

They drove in silence for about an hour, before the limo pulled into the heavily fortified gate of a small estate along the coast. They had been following the coastline for at least the last twenty minutes before they arrived.

“Welcome to your new home, _rabynya_ ,” Master said as they came to a stop.

As he was led inside the home, Jensen tried not to gawk at the splendor. The floor in the entryway was paved with beautiful tilework. The elaborate staircase had an intricate wrought-iron railing. As Jensen was led into what looked like a living room, his breath was taken away by the view of the ocean outside of the large window.

When his master sat down on the couch, he threw a pillow onto the floor by his feet. Jensen obediently sank to his knees onto the offered cushion and patiently waited his next command. “Look at me.”

Lifting his eyes, he met his master’s gaze, trying not to lose himself in the deep blue of his eyes. For a fleeting moment he thought he saw a hint of … _sadness? Regret?_ He couldn’t be sure. “You truly are beautiful,” Master praised, reaching out and caressing his face. “Now, what should I call you, hmm? What was your name?”

For the first time, Jensen realized that he hadn’t been called by his name in a while. Not since he’d moved onto the next phase of… “Come now, _rabynya_. This is a simple question, yes? What was your name?”

Thinking for a moment, finally he remembered. “Jensen. My name was Jensen, Master.”

“Hmm. I don’t think that suits you,” Master mused aloud. Grasping Jensen’s chin, he turned his head back and forth, studying him. “They told me you wanted to be an actor, like James Dean. I think that’s a good name for you. Dean. Do you like it?”

“If it pleases you, Master, then yes,” Dean replied. _Wait! No! How can he take away my name like that?_ Jensen protested. A flip switched then, as Jensen retreated further into the depths of his mind, letting this _Dean_ run the show. _For now._

“Good boy, Dean,” Master praised, as he opened the front of his trousers. “Come here and take care of me.”

Looking at Master’s erection, Jensen scooted his cushion closer until he knelt between his knees. Using the skills he’d been taught, he wrapped his lips around the man’s cock and worked it down the back of his throat, swallowing around it, making Master groan with pleasure. The mantra of _I am a good boy. Good boys get used._ Replayed in his head over and over until Master’s hands grabbed his head, stilling him. The cock was shoved balls-deep, just as it began to pulse Master’s seed down his throat.

With a sigh of contentment, Master petted Jensen’s head. “Clean me and put me away, Dean.”

Obediently, Dean cleaned Master’s cock and then gently tucked him away and zipped up his trousers. “Very good, Dean. I think lunch has been prepared for us. Come.”

Master stood and Dean followed. Along the way, Master pointed to a door. “Here is toilet. If you need, please use it now.”

Grateful that his master hadn’t forgotten, Dean quickly relieved himself and washed his hands. Then he was led out to a spacious veranda overlooking the ocean. A small table was set with one meal, and next to it was another cushion and a cup with Jensen’s smoothie. He had grown used to living on a liquid only diet and didn’t complain as he knelt, waiting for his master to begin eating.

As he ate, Master talked to Dean about his expectations. “You know you are here to please me sexually. I will not treat you cruelly if you obey me without question. I was told that you understand that you will be punished for any disobedience. Is that right?”

“Yes, Master,” Dean replied.

“Very good. I plan to continue your evening discipline as well. You should never forget your place, my beautiful Dean.”

Memories of his evening discipline sessions followed by the three men taking their pleasure in him, had Dean’s ass slicking around the plug he still wore. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when he realized some of the slick was oozing out and slipping down his thighs. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Dean gulped down the rest of his lunch and ducked his head.

“Why are you blushing? What’s going through your head, Dean?” Master asked with a bemused tone.

“I’m sorry, Master. When you mentioned disciplining me, I remembered my daily discipline sessions I had before. It … it made me wet, Master.”

“Show me,” Master insisted.

Turning around, Dean presented his ass. The slight breeze from the ocean felt cool against his slick skin. Master reached out and ran a finger gently through the mess. “Well, we must do something about this. Up, bend over the other side of the table.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he did something wrong and he earned a punishment, but he obeyed. He bent over until his face touched the hard, wooden surface of the table.

Once he was in position, Master kicked his legs apart and slid the plug out of his hole. “I’m going to have to get you a larger one,” Master said as he put the plug aside. Then Dean heard the jangle of a belt and for a moment feared the worst before he heard a zipper.

Master’s hands gripped Dean’s hips tight and without any more preamble, he slid his rock-hard cock into Dean. “You are going to be the death of me,” Master growled. “I can’t remember the last time I had sex three times in one day. You truly are perfection.”

Snapping his hips so hard against Dean’s ass that his cock cage loudly banged the side of the table, Dean tried to scrabble for purchase. Hearing the man’s groans of ecstasy as he took his pleasure in Dean thrilled him. _Good boys serve their Masters. I’m a good boy._

Despite his cock being tightly caged, Dean was beginning to feel a frisson of pleasure creep up his spine. This hadn’t happened since his cock was caged, but for some reason his Master was angling himself to hit his prostate. Dean couldn’t help his moans of pleasure.

“Can you come for me, my beautiful Dean?” Master asked as he fondled his cage. “Can you come with your cock locked up tight?”

“I don’t know, Master,” Dean groaned.

“Try for me,” Master commanded. “Try to come on my cock.”

The pleasure kept building as Master nailed his prostate over and over, pounding into him hard and fast. Dean hovered on the knife’s edge of pleasure. Instead of holding back and focusing on his master’s pleasure as he’d been trained, he tried to let go and let the pleasure overtake him.

It was too much and not enough, and Dean cried out at every thrust. Tears of frustration began to flow down his face, trying so hard to do as his Master commanded. For a moment Dean thought maybe, just maybe, he could tip himself over, but then it was too late. Master plunged deep into his ass and held himself there, as he growled out his release and flooded Dean’s ass.

“Maybe next time,” Master said as he slid himself out and replaced Dean’s plug. “Kneel and clean me.”

Dean obeyed and soon Master was clean and tucked back into his trousers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone being patient! From here on out, the story will focus on Jensen/Dean and his new master.
> 
> rabynya = slave  
> chert = a swear word, similar to heck! (although I was going more for 'fuck!'). 
> 
> Apologies, I'm using Google translate.


	10. Learning His Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean slips up and has to be punished. He meets Grigori, who works for Master and administers his punishment and discipline.

Dean followed Master into his study, where he obediently knelt onto the one cushion he saw on the floor, placed in the corner slightly behind the large desk. Master sat down and turned to face him.

“You’ve exceeded my expectations so far,” Master praised. “You are very well trained, but I need to explain some things to you, yes?”

Dean wasn’t sure what Master was asking, so he simply agreed. “Yes, Master.”

“Sorry, sorry. That was … rhetorical question,” Master said with a chuckle. “I am a very busy man. What I do is not your concern, but sometimes I may be gone for several days or even weeks. Sadly, I cannot bring you with me. When I am away, the staff will make sure you are taken care of. Every day you will get your meals, injection, and discipline. Grigori is the only one who has permission to use you. He is also in charge of your discipline and punishments. Do you understand?”

Dean frowned but obediently agreed. “Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. Also, every morning, whether I am here or not, follow your normal routine including your enema. Grigori will punish you if you do not.”

“Yes, Master,” Dean replied, swallowing thickly.

“You will meet Grigori in a few minutes,” Master continued. “Treat him with as much respect as you treat me. Now, while I do wish for you to be at my or Grigori’s disposal during most of the day, I also wish for you to maintain your health. Tomorrow Grigori will show you the gym. You will spend at least one hour there each day and I also expect you to spend another hour swimming in the pool as well.”

At the mention of the word _gym_ , Dean flashed back to all his workouts at the Bally Total Fitness around the corner from his apartment. His face must have shown his distress because Master was crouching in front of him with a concerned look. “I’m sorry, Master,” Dean apologized.

“What just happened? Why were your eyes so far away?”

“Please, Master,” Dean begged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Dean flinched as Master put his hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. Tell me what happened.”

Looking down at the floor, Dean took a breath to try to stop the rising panic he felt. “I … I was just remembering something, Master.”

“What did you remember, Dean?”

“I used to go to this gym. It was called Bally’s. It was close to my apartment,” Dean replied. Speaking about it brought the memory into sharper focus. Looking back up, he scowled at the man crouching in front of him. “And my name’s Jensen, not Dean,” he growled.

The man let out a sigh as he stood and pulled Dean to his feet. “You were doing so well, _rabynya_.” Then, under his breath, Jensen thought he heard him say. “ _I’m so sorry._ ”

Just then, a large, bald, muscular man entered the room, holding a syringe. Master grasped Jensen tightly by both shoulders, while the large man advanced on him with the syringe. “No! Please, don’t,” Jensen cried out as he struggled.

“I told you to let me break him in first,” the man with the syringe said as he helped hold him steady, while he injected the contents of the syringe into Jensen’s arm. Meanwhile, Master began to whisper into Jensen’s ear. “ _Relax. Submit. Obey._ ”

After another moment of struggle, Jensen’s mind fogged over as his body began to relax. “I’m a good boy, Master. Please, let me be your good boy.”

“That’s better,” Master said. “What is your name, _rabynya_?”

“You told me that my name is Dean now, Master.”

When he was let go, Dean went to kneel on his cushion again, but Master stopped him. “No, remain standing. This is Grigori. Thank him for getting you the medicine you needed.”

Avoiding the man’s eyes, Jensen demurred. “Thank you for bringing my medicine, Sir.”

“It appears he will require his injection immediately after lunch,” Grigori spoke to Master. “You should not have waited so long Dmitri.”

 _Master’s name is Dmitri? Another Russian sounding name,_ Jensen noted in the back of Dean’s mind.

“Yes, yes,” Dmitri said. “Dean, go with Grigori. It will be his job to punish you.”

 _Bad boys get punished and forgiven. I want to be a good boy._ Dean followed Grigori obediently. He was led down into the basement of the house. Grigori opened a heavy metal door and led Dean into a concrete cell. From the ceiling hung steel manacles at the end of long chains, and along one wall were several rows of implements.

“Come here, boy, raise your arms,” Grigori ordered, grabbing one of Dean’s hands and yanking it up before fastening a manacle around his wrist. “Dmitri is too soft. I will teach you to respect your betters, drug or no drug.”

Dean’s heart lept into his throat, even as his other arm was being manacled over his head.

“In this room you will know only pain,” Grigori said, as he went over to the wall. “I would suggest you behave so you do not have to visit here often.”

Selecting a thin, whippy looking implement, Grigori made his way behind Dean. “You will take the switch until your backside is suitably red. Only then will you be forgiven for your insolence. You will take your punishment in silence or I will add to your discipline later tonight.”

The switch fell across Dean’s back, buttocks, and thighs over and over. Dean couldn’t hold back as he screamed, begged, and apologized while his skin felt like it was being flayed from his flesh. Grigori was merciless and never paused or slowed until Dean hung limp in his chains. Jensen’s voice in the back of his mind was hauntingly quiet.

“You will think twice before talking back to your betters,” Grigori said as he laid one final stripe to Dean’s back. “Now, what is your name, hmm?

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his sobbing, Dean replied. “My name … my name is Dean, Sir.”

“Very good,” Grigori praised. “What is your purpose?”

“Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey.”

Grigori whipped Dean again. “That is what is expected of you, but what is your _purpose_?”

Dean’s mind whirled in confusion for a moment before he remembered. “My purpose is to be fucked. My purpose is to be used. My purpose is to bring my master pleasure.”

“That’s better,” Grigori said as he put away the switch and moved behind him. “You might as well get used to taking my dick, _rabynya_.”

Dean’s plug was removed, and Grigori shoved his cock deep in one thrust. This wasn’t like he’d ever been fucked before. It was primal, almost savage, and clearly meant to put Dean in his place. He was nothing more than a warm, wet hole to be used.

“Your ass really does get wet, like a girl’s cunt,” Grigori huffed into Dean’s ear as he kept thrusting viciously. “You make the perfect little bitch, and I’ll make sure you’re truly broken.”

Dean hung tightly to the chains as Grigori continued to take his pleasure from him, losing himself in the comfort of his chant. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._

When Grigori finally stuttered to a halt, Dean could feel his ass being filled as the cock buried inside him twitched and pulsed. Then the cock was removed just as roughly as it was shoved in, and the plug was replaced in his ass.

“You’re not entirely worthless, after all,” Grigori growled. “If you step out of line again, I will enjoy breaking you.”

Then Dean cried out as he was being hosed down by a fast, hard stream of cold water. It stung on his whipped backside and he couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his face. Next, Grigori dried him roughly, ignoring his cries as he rubbed harshly over his welts, before finally releasing him from the chains.

Collapsing to his knees, Dean looked up at Grigori who stared at him for a moment. “Good. You remember your place now, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied.

“Come, it’s time I bring you back to Dmitri. Do not give him any more trouble or your evening discipline will be doubled,” Grigori threatened. “You’ve already earned extra punishment for not taking your punishment silently.”

Slowly standing on wobbly legs, Dean followed Grigori as he led him back to Dmitri’s office. His Master looked up from whatever he was working on as they entered, and Dean immediately made his way to the pillow to kneel.

“Wait,” Dmitri ordered. “Turn around.”

Dean turned so Master could see his backside. Dmitri let out a hiss when he saw the mass of red welts and immediately began speaking harshly with Grigori. Dean couldn’t understand a word as they argued in Russian, but clearly Dmitri was not happy with Grigori.

The argument didn’t last long, and as Grigori turned to leave, he said one thing in English. “You’re too soft Dmitri. It will be your downfall.”

After Grigori was gone, Dean heard Dmitri huff in indignation before coming over to Dean. “I know he was hard on you, but he didn’t break your skin, even if it feels like he did,” Master said. “You will be a good boy for us now, hmm?”

“Yes, Master,” Dean replied.

“Good. Now kneel on your pillow and take a rest. I must finish my work before dinner,” Dmitri instructed.

***

Dean didn’t see Grigori again until after dinner. They were just finishing, and Dean was feeling more compliant after his usual meal. Then Grigori came out to the veranda, and Dean tensed. Dmitri made a displeased sounding sigh before looking at Dean. “It seems it is time for your discipline. Go to the other end of the table and bend over. Be a good boy and take it silently.”

Dean stood, hoping Grigori wouldn’t be as harsh with him as he had been earlier. Bending over the table, he reached over to grab the far edge before assuming the proper stance he’d been taught, with his feet shoulder width apart and his ass offered up for discipline.

“Very good,” Grigori praised. “Your discipline today will be to take ten from my belt. Also, you were not silent when taking your punishment earlier, so you will receive twenty from my paddle. If you make a sound, you will earn two more strikes for each sound. It would be in your best interest to remain silent this time.”

Hearing Grigori loosen his belt, Dean gritted his teeth and tightened his grip, waiting for the first blow. They came down fast and hard across his already abused ass. By the time the tenth one landed, his ass throbbed.

The belt was put down next to his face and Grigori then rubbed the promised paddle over his ass. The pain from the hard paddle bloomed over his tender flesh and Grigori spared nothing, smacking Dean’s ass in quick succession. Once the last blow landed, Dean sagged in relief against the table he was bent over.

“Very good, Dean,” Master praised from the side of the table. “You took that very well. Please, remain in that position.”

Not moving, Dean tried to hold still, unsure of what was next. It didn’t surprise him when he felt Master’s hands running over the curve of his reddened ass, sliding between his cheeks and pulling out the plug. Plunging two fingers into his soaking wet hole, Dmitri groaned. “You’re always wet and ready to be fucked, aren’t you?”

The now familiar sound of Master’s zipper was heard, just before his cock slid into Dean. It startled him when he realized Grigori was still there, watching. “That’s it, Dmitri. Show him his place. He’s just a bitch to be mounted and fucked.”

Just before Master’s cock slid into his hole, Dean thought he heard a quiet, frustrated sigh. Then Master draped himself over his tender back and began rutting into him, slow and steady. Master whispered into his ear while he fucked him. “Good boy. Just take it. You’re being so good for me.”

Dean relaxed across the table and focused on all the pleasure he was giving his Master while he was being fucked slow and steady.

Then Grigori came and grabbed his hair and turned his head, forcing his own cock past Dean’s slack lips. “You’re taking too long, Dmitri,” Grigori grumbled.

“This is the fourth time I’ve taken him today. Even I have my limits,” Dmitri growled, pushing himself upright, before saying some harsh words in Russian. The two bickered over Jensen, even as they both took their pleasure from him. It went on for several long minutes before Grigori growled and came down Dean’s throat. He stepped back from the table and put himself away before stalking off.

All this while, Dmitri had been slowly fucking Dean’s ass. With Grigori gone, he draped himself over Dean again. “ _Mne tak zhal'. Vy ne zasluzhivayete etogo._ ”

Dean didn’t understand, but Master sounded very sad. Turning his head, he looked into Master’s deep blue eyes. The emotion he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Dean’s eyes skittered away, and he just lay there and let Master take his pleasure.

Finally, Master’s rutting became more urgent, and he cried out when he came, filling Dean’s ass with his release. After slipping out of Dean and replacing his plug, he let Dean up. As soon as Dean saw that Master’s messy cock was still hanging outside of his trousers, he knelt and began cleaning it. As he licked and sucked away the slick and semen, Master gently ran his fingers through his hair. “Good boy. Now let me show you where you will sleep, hmm?”

Dean stood and followed Master, who had tucked himself away before leading Dean back into the house. The master bedroom was massive, with a beautiful four-poster bed that faced large windows overlooking the ocean. Then Dean’s eyes saw the large dog crate in the corner.

“When I am home, you will sleep with me in my bed,” Master explained. “Unless I feel you require punishment. That is when you will sleep in the crate like a dog.”

Dean nodded in understanding.

“When I am away,” Master continued. “You must sleep in the crate. If you misbehave when I am not here, then Grigori will lock you in a cell below as punishment instead. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master. When you are home, I may be punished by sleeping in the crate. When you’re not home, I will sleep in the crate and if I am being punished, I will sleep in a cell.”

“Good boy,” Master praised.

After they had both prepared to sleep, Master slid into bed and beckoned Dean to join him. Sliding between the sheets, Dean let out a happy sigh as he sank into the soft mattress. Master pulled him close into his arms and settled them both on their sides. “I am too worn out from taking you so much today, but I may have a need of you in the middle of the night sometimes. Do not startle if you wake up to me fucking you on occasion. Now relax and get some sleep.”

Closing his eyes, Dean did his best to relax while being held in someone’s arms. Slowly Dean drifted to sleep, while Jensen remained silent in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, something is going on with Dmitri. Yes, you have to wait to find out what. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Rabynya = slave  
> Mne tak zhal'. Vy ne zasluzhivayete etogo = I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.


	11. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri has to travel away for business, leaving Dean in the hands of Grigori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling more merciful than Grigori is going to be and decided to post this a little early. Enjoy! *evil grin*

It had now been at least two weeks since Master brought him home, and part of Dean’s new normal was waking in Master’s arms. As Master shifted, Dean could feel the man’s morning wood, meaning the man would wake and fuck him soon.

As if on cue, Master began rutting his cock against Dean’s ass. “Mmm, good morning,” Master purred in his ear. After a few moments of rutting, Master pulled back the sheets. “Present,” he ordered.

Dean presented his ass and let Master have his way with him. The first fuck of the day was always gentle, and Dean had come to enjoy these moments. After his plug was removed, Master filled him so perfectly. Master was insatiable, having bent Dean over any and every surface in the estate and taking his pleasure at all hours of the day.

Master had fucked Dean hard, fast, rough, and slow, sweet, gentle. Dean felt the most fulfilled when Master was fucking him. He was fulfilling his purpose. _Good boys get used. Good boys get fucked._ Dean liked being a good boy. Master was quick to praise Dean and tell him what a good boy he was. Grigori was nearly the opposite. He always found fault and a reason to punish Dean outside of his regular discipline. Dean’s backside was often sore from many bruises Grigori loved to inflict on him.

Dean didn’t understand it, but this put Grigori often at odds with Master. When Grigori would bring Dean back after a punishment, Master would often be angry. If Master was the master of the house, Dean wondered how Grigori got away with everything he did to Dean. When he punished him, he would tell Dean in detail all the things he would do the next time Master would leave on a _business trip_.

Dean was dreading the idea, and a shudder ran through his body at the mere thought of it. A particularly hard thrust from Master brought Dean’s thoughts back into focus. Master was taking him more rough than usual this morning, and Dean had to grasp the bed sheets beneath him in order to avoid being pushed into the headboard.

After Master grunted his release, he collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Dean into his arms. Nuzzling his neck, the man hugged him close and whispered. “ _Blagodaryu vas_. I am going to miss you.”

Stiffening at those words, Dean felt his heart speed up, as he turned his head to look at his handsome master. Master studied his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I must go away for a few weeks. I wish I could bring you with me, but it isn’t possible. I promise, I’ll come back. Just be good for Grigori and he won’t be too cruel. Promise me, you’ll be a good boy for Grigori, please?”

Nodding, Dean agreed. “Yes, Master. I’ll be good for Grigori.”

Then Master did something surprising. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Dean’s head, before extricating himself and getting up. “Come, let’s begin our day. I leave this afternoon, after lunch.”

***

Watching the car drive away with his master inside, Dean did his best to control his breathing. Grigori’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “Follow me, _rabynya_. It is time for your injection.”

Grigori led Dean down into the bowels of the estate again. Dean hated the cell and what Grigori did to him there. He was never gentle or kind like Master. Following Grigori into the cell, he immediately went to where he was always chained and raised his hands obediently.

“Finally accepting your place. Good,” Grigori grunted as he placed Dean’s wrists into the manacles. Instinctually, Dean grabbed the chain into his hands, to keep his wrists from becoming too chafed. Stepping away from him, Grigori went to grab the syringe he’d clearly prepared ahead of time. The sting of the needle and burn of the drug in his muscle was a reminder of what Grigori expected of him next.

“What is your purpose, _rabynya_?”

“My purpose is to be used. My purpose is to be fucked. I am just a hole for my master’s pleasure.”

“Exactly. You are nothing but a worthless slut. A pretty one, but still worthless,” Grigori said with a sneer. The man stepped into Dean’s view and grabbed his caged cock. “When Dmitri is finally bored with you, he will give you to me. I already have many plans of how to make you the perfect fucktoy.”

Trembling from both the chill in the cell and the fear that was invading his thoughts, Dean squeezed his eyes closed.

“Look at me, _rabynya_ ,” Grigori demanded.

Slowly opening his eyes and looking up into the cruel man’s face, Dean shuddered at the dark expression he saw in those eyes.

“Once you are mine, the first thing I will do is remove your useless cock and balls. A hole has no need of such a thing, and I think Dmitri is a fool for letting you keep them,” Grigori said as he squeezed Dean’s balls painfully, before tracing his fingers up over Dean’s abdomen, up toward his chest, toying with his piercings. “Then, I would decorate every inch of your skin with scars. Your body is such a beautiful canvas. Dmitri doesn’t know what he’s missing, not letting me break open your skin and letting it scar. You would be a work of art.”

Dean couldn’t help the shudder of revulsion that ran through him as Grigori grasped his chin and closed the distance, until he could smell the man’s fetid, vodka-laced breath. “You suffer so beautifully, _rabynya_.”

Hot tears slid down Dean’s face as the man grinned at him. “I hope your cunt is wet for me,” Grigori reached around and played with the plug, while growling into his ear. “You’re my bitch to mount and fuck until Dmitri returns.”

Until now, Grigori had only fucked Dean once or twice each day, after a punishment or his daily discipline. Dean had a feeling Grigori would make up for this as long as Master was away.

“First, that ass of yours needs some warming,” Grigori said, almost to himself. “Dmitri is far too soft on you. While he is away, your ass will be glowing constantly.”

Whimpering in fear, Dean watched as Grigori grabbed a large wooden paddle from his collection of implements. “You won’t have a chance to be a bad boy, not with all I have planned for you. Now, be a _good boy_ and scream for me.”

Dean screamed as Grigori mercilessly paddled his ass, hard and fast. Dean screamed until his throat was hoarse. His ass was paddled to the point, he was sure every inch of skin had been flayed off.

Only then did Grigori put the paddle down and yank the plug from his ass, fucking into his wet hole, jack hammering his hips like a dog fucking its bitch. The only mercy was that Grigori had worked himself up so much that he came within only a few minutes.

“That was just for starters,” Grigori grunted, as he emptied his balls deep inside Dean. “I will take you upstairs before we start the next round.”

After he was done, Grigori pulled out and roughly shoved Dean’s plug back into his hole. When Grigori unlocked the shackles, Dean’s legs gave out, and he fell to the floor. Grigori let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re lucky you’re such a skinny one,” the man said as he picked Dean up and threw him over one of his heavily muscled shoulders.

On the way upstairs, Grigori would occasionally give a hard slap against Dean’s already abused ass.

Grigori brought Dean out to the veranda, setting him down before settling himself comfortably onto one of the lounge chairs and reopening his pants. “Come here, _rabynya_. Keep my cock warm until it’s ready to use you again.”

Master had gotten him used to cock warming, often using Dean like this in the afternoons in his office, while he was busy working. He crawled onto the foot of the lounger and settled himself between Grigori’s legs. He took the man’s mostly flaccid dick into his mouth, tasting his own slick that still coated the length.

“You have the perfect cock-sucking mouth,” Grigori observed. “It looks good, wrapped around my cock.”

Grigori pulled out a book from the suit jacket he was wearing and began to read. Dean closed his eyes and focused on his task, letting the chant run through his mind. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey_. It was more difficult to obey Grigori because the man enjoyed being cruel. He gained Dean’s obedience through fear and clearly held contempt for how Dean had been trained. Still, Dean knew that Master wanted him to obey Grigori, so for his master he would. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey_.

Whatever it was about Grigori, it was certainly effective at keeping Jensen silent in the back of his mind. Dean couldn’t hear him anymore and the memory of him seemed to be slowly slipping out of his grasp. Now, Dean was all that remained.

Dean’s mind was brought back into focus when Grigori’s cock hardened to the point that he was starting to push down the back of his throat. At that point, Dean knew he needed to begin swallowing and get into his rhythm of breathing. At the first swallow, Grigori groaned with pleasure. “Do that again, _rabynya_. Swallow my cock and make me fully hard.”

The cock in his throat quickly hardened to its full length as Dean kept swallowing and sucking on the length of it until Grigori grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him off. “This time, I think you should do all the work, _rabynya_. Ride my cock and make me come.”

Obeying, Dean removed his plug and straddled the man’s hips. Dean positioned himself over Grigori’s dick and slid his hole down over it, until he was completely flush with the man’s hips. At first, Dean bounced his hips fast and hard, trying to mimic how Grigori usually fucked him, but the man grabbed his hips and stopped him. “Slower. Make this last. If I come sooner than 30 minutes, you will be punished severely.”

Stifling a whimper of fear, Dean slowed down, while Grigori set a timer on his watch. After a while, Dean’s thighs began to burn with the effort, as he kept sinking down on Grigori’s impressive length. The man groaned appreciatively and reached out to play with Dean’s nipples. He pinched each pierced nub hard, making Dean cry out, before flicking the piercings repeatedly.

Then he lifted Dean’s caged cock and balls, so he could watch Dean repeatedly sink down on his cock. “Yes, these useless cock and balls must go. I will try to get Dmitri to see reason. You have no use for them anymore and they are blocking my view,” Grigori grumbled. “You get wet like a bitch, you are used like a bitch, you should look like a bitch.”

 _Please, no,_ Dean pleaded in his mind. It may be his place to serve and obey, but he didn’t want to lose the remnants of his manhood. The thought had tears cresting and sliding down his face.

“Stop crying like a baby.”

Wiping his face, Dean set himself to his task, hoping to draw this out for Grigori as long as possible and avoid whatever punishment the man was planning. It kept going on for what felt like a very long time, and Dean focused on the pain in his thigh muscles to keep his mind from drifting into forbidden thoughts. He hoped to hear the alarm sound on the watch soon, but so far it hadn’t.

That’s when Grigori got a wicked grin on his face and grabbed Dean’s hips, fucking up into him hard and fast, before hilting himself deep inside and howling his release only seconds before the alarm began to beep.

Terror raced through Dean as he froze. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun. Well, I am anyway. I have so many ways I can punish you.”

Grigori pushed Dean off and stood. “Clean me.”

Trying not to tremble, Dean cleaned the man’s cock and tucked him back into his trousers.

“Good. Now, get on your hands and knees on the lounger, and stay put. I’ll be right back. If you move, you will only suffer more.”

Getting in position, Dean waited, struggling against his own fear of how Grigori would punish him.

 _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey_.

 _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey_.

By the time Grigori returned, Dean was trying to mumble the chant aloud while sobbing inconsolably. Grigori slapped him so hard across the face, Dean’s vision swam, but it snapped him out of his hysterics.

“You really are pathetic,” Grigori sneered. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty and your boy cunt is so tight. Now, hold still.”

Making his way behind Dean, Grigori used his hands to part Dean’s legs and pull his testicles back. “I am putting you into a humbler for the rest of the time Dmitri is gone. You will not be allowed to stand. I will take care of your shower and enema, so don’t worry about that.”

His balls were stretched back through his legs painfully, before being locked into something that pushed at the underside of his sore ass. Once it was locked in place, it kept tugging at his balls, not letting them fall forward.

“If you disobey me again, I will be spanking these balls,” Grigori threatened, giving them a light smack to demonstrate. That hurt worse than any pain Grigori had inflicted on him so far. “So you better behave, _rabynya_ , for your own sake.”

Next, Grigori put leather cuffs onto his ankles, before finally snapping a leash to the chain collar Dean wore. “You will crawl behind me on all fours, like the bitch you are. Now come.”

Tears threatened to crest again, as Dean carefully and painfully climbed down from the lounge chair and followed Grigori on hands and knees. Every crawl forward was mildly painful as the humbler pulled on his testicles. Thankfully Grigori wasn’t walking too fast ahead of him.

The rest of the day, Dean spent either warming Grigori’s cock, or being fucked, with the humbler getting connected to the cuffs on his ankles to teach him the _correct_ position to present himself. Grigori took to keeping a riding crop nearby and at the slightest provocation would give Dean’s balls a harsh slap, making him howl in pain. Grigori eventually gagged Dean to stop him from chanting aloud, while still letting him hear Dean scream in pain.

By the time Master returned, Dean was babbling his chant almost incoherently into his gag, while staring blankly at the ground. His testicles were bruised, as was his entire backside. Grigori was lounging on the veranda, keeping his cock warm in Dean’s hole.

Dean barely registered when Master came storming out onto the veranda, shouting at Grigori. As Master came closer, his rage clear on his face, Dean just bowed lower, expecting to be punished for something again.

Then Grigori’s cock left his ass, and the man stood up, shouting back at Master. The blows Dean was expecting never came. Instead, Master kept shouting at Grigori and pointing towards the front door. Then Grigori said something in English before storming out. “You haven’t seen the last of me, Dmitri. Boss will hear about this.”

“I am not afraid of Boss,” Master replied in English as Grigori retreated. “I will inform him of your disobedience.”

Next, Dean felt gentle hands on his back. “ _Bozhe moy_. What did that monster do to you? You didn’t deserve this.”

Gently, Master removed the humbler and ankle cuffs, before picking Dean up in his arms. “Come, let’s get you cleaned up, yes?”

Dean buried his head into Master’s shoulder. “Please, Master. Please don’t. Please?”

“Please what? Tell me,” Master soothed as he carried Dean into the master bedroom.

“Please, don’t give me to Grigori. Please,” Dean begged. “I’ll be good. I’ll be so good. Please don’t give me away.”

Master hugged Dean close to him. “Shh. Don’t worry. You belong to me alone. You won’t have to worry about Grigori again, I promise.”

Dean clung to the man for a moment. “Thank you, Master.”

***

Hours later, Dean woke up in the comfort of his master’s bed. He still hurt all over, but the bath and sleep helped soothe away some of the ache. He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to be, so he laid still. That’s when he heard someone talking in the adjacent room.

“Look Phil, I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this. You should have seen what that monster did to Jensen. The poor kid’s never going to be able to readjust after all this. We gotta get him out of here.”

 _Master?_ It sounded like Master’s voice, but the Russian accent was gone. Blinking, Dean dared raise his head and look toward where the voice was coming from.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re close to breaking this racket wide open. I’ll do what I can to keep the kid safe, but Grigori is dangerous.”

It _was_ Master! His entire demeanor looked different as he spoke to whoever this Phil was. In the back of Dean’s mind, Jensen stirred. _Holy shit, what the hell is going on here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Grigori is a sadistic SOB, but I hope you guys liked that little teaser about Dmitri. What is going on will be revealed slowly over the next few chapters. Currently, it looks like there will be a total of 17 chapters, although that may change as I continue writing (I just finished writing chapter 14, so we'll see). Jensen will still have a bit of a rough ride ahead of him! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Blagodaryu vas = Thank you  
> Rabynya = slave  
> Bozhe moy = Oh my god


	12. Seeds of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jensen retain his tentative grip on reality and get Dmitri to come clean?

Jensen’s eyes locked with Dmitri when the man turned around to look in his direction. His eyes went wide in shock and Jensen dove under the coverlet to hide his face. _Oh shit!_

“Yes, yes. I will call you back later,” Jensen heard Dmitri say, his thick Russian accent back in place. “Dean?”

Lifting his head, he glanced up at Dmitri with an innocent look. “Yes, Master?”

Dmitri looked at him with a frown. “You heard nothing. Do you understand?”

Confusion crossed Jensen’s face, and he flicked his eyes from Dmitri down to the floor and back again.

Sitting down on the bed, Dmitri reached out and caressed his face. “Please, _Dean_. You heard nothing. Relax. Submit. Obey.”

Feeling himself slip away again, Jensen struggled against the conditioning, but Dean made his way forward, eager to please. “Yes, Master. I understand. I heard nothing.”

“Good boy. Now come, let’s get you to the toilet and then fill your belly. You’ve slept a long time.”

***

Over the next couple of days, Dean’s life mostly went back to normal. However, Master hadn’t tried to fuck him since he returned. He still had his daily enema and his regular liquid diet, and now Master administered his injections every afternoon himself. Grigori had not yet returned, and Dean wondered if Master had really gotten rid of him for good.

Two days later, after their evening meal, Dean dared give Master a questioning look when he saw the man was hard in his trousers, but still made no move to fuck him.

“You’re wondering why I haven’t used you, aren’t you?” Master asked, as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “Grigori hurt you. I’ve wanted to give you time to heal.”

Nodding his understanding, Dean relaxed his kneeling position. Still, his eyes kept being drawn to the bulge of his Master’s arousal. _Good boys get used. I want to be a good boy._

Sighing audibly, Master stood and made his way into the living room to pour himself a drink. Dean followed obediently and knelt on his cushion beside the couch. After finishing his drink, Master looked over at him again. “You look so sad. What is troubling you, my pretty Dean?”

Looking at Master, Dean couldn’t help the words from tumbling out. “Am I still a good boy? Good boys get used. Please, use me Master. I want to be your good boy.”

“You are a very good boy, Dean,” Master reassured him. “But you need to serve, don’t you? Alright, come here and use your mouth. The rest of you still needs to heal.”

Dean happily crawled between Master’s legs and undid his trousers, taking out his still half-hard cock. Swallowing it down, it was soothing to have his Master’s cock inside of him again. He happily swallowed and sucked around the length, while Master groaned in appreciation.

Usually by now Master would have gripped his hair and started fucking his mouth, so Dean flicked his eyes up. Master was looking down at him reverently, emotion welling in his eyes. That stirred Jensen in the back of his mind. _What the hell is going on with him? Ever since we got back, he’s been acting real weird._

Master reached out and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

Arching into Dean’s touch, Master threw his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned under his breath. “I shouldn’t like this so much. Fuck, I really am going to hell…”

_There’s that American accent again,_ Jensen noted. _What is going on with this guy?_

At the same time, Dean tried to push Jensen back. _Stop distracting me. I need to be a good boy or I’ll be punished!_

That’s when Master finally grabbed Dean’s hair gently and chased his release, fucking deep into his throat several times before pumping his seed into Dean. After he was done, Dean diligently licked his master’s cock clean and tucked him away.

“Good boy, Dean,” Master praised, wiping the emotion from his eyes. “Let’s go watch a movie before we go to bed, hmm?”

One of the rooms in the estate was a private theater. Master encouraged Dean to sit next to him on one of several loveseats set up in the room and let Dean lay his head on his lap while Master watched Jumanji. Jensen remembered going to see that movie with his friends back in Texas just before coming out to L.A. He was careful not to make a scene like the last time when he remembered his past, but while the movie played the gears in his head started turning.

Dmitri and Grigori were clearly at odds with each other. Grigori was a cruel man who enjoyed inflicting pain, and it was obvious that Dmitri did not approve of such treatment. Besides the sex, Dmitri had been mostly kind to him. However, when the man let his guard down, his Russian accent seemed to fall away. So, who the hell was he?

After all the abuse from Grigori, Dean had put walls up against Jensen. The few times Jensen had tried to fight back, it made Grigori hurt Dean even worse. Yet, Jensen was still hanging on, able to seep through the cracks in Dean’s walls. Jensen was determined to find out what was going on with Dmitri. Now that he knew Dmitri wasn’t who he appeared to be; he felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he could eventually get himself out of this. _I just hope there’s enough left of me to function_ , Jensen worried.

***

It took another week before Jensen was able to push through Dean’s defenses again. His body had mostly healed now, and Dmitri had kept his Russian façade firmly in place. So Dean could heal, Dmitri only used his mouth, and usually only once or twice each day. The rest of the time, Dean was left to just kneel on whichever pillow was closest.

This particular afternoon, Dmitri had been on the phone, speaking in Russian as he often did. The conversation became heated and when it was over, Dmitri slammed the phone down, making Dean flinch.

Dean had become worried that Master didn’t want him anymore. While the man had tried to assure him that he wouldn’t just give him to Grigori, Dean became increasingly agitated, the longer he wasn’t being used. When Master slammed his phone down, Dean went into a full panic, prostrating himself and pleading. “Please, Master. Please don’t give me away. Please, let me serve. Please, use me. I’m a good boy. _Please_.”

Master sighed and turned to him. “Yes, I could use some stress relief. Come here and bend over the desk.”

Dean jumped up immediately. It felt like forever since Master took him and he realized how much he’d missed the man fucking him. Grigori had always been brutal in his use of Dean’s body, but Master had always been, if not gentle at least not excessively rough. He also praised Dean every time he’d used him in the past.

Bending himself over the large, sturdy desk, Dean reveled in the feel of the cool wood against his skin. Jensen also began to stir, realizing he might have a chance to interact with Dmitri and find out what’s going on. Dmitri seemed emotionally vulnerable post-coitus and Jensen wanted to take advantage of that, if Dean would let him.

When Master began to run his hands over his mostly healed skin, Dean couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation. “You’re always such a good boy for me, my lovely Dean,” Master praised as he removed Dean’s plug and slid two fingers into his hole. “Always so wet for me. I’m sorry I neglected this hole for so long, but you needed time to heal.”

Dean’s heart rate picked up when he heard Master unzip his pants. One hand grabbed his hip, while Master slowly slid his cock into him. The man let out a filthy groan when he bottomed out, bending over Dean’s back and leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulders. “ _Fuck_ , you always feel so good, like your ass was made for my cock.”

Jensen perked up at the English expletive. Usually Dmitri switched to Russian when he swore, so this was out-of-character. Now he just had to find a way to exploit that without Dean pushing him back again.

Meanwhile, Dean just soaked in the praise. He enjoyed having his ass used, always wet and always ready to be fucked. That drug really did a number on him and the constantly slick ass was something he’d gotten used to.

Master was rutting into Dean. After waiting so long, Dean was sure Master wouldn’t last long. Hopefully, that meant he’d use Dean again once he’d recovered. It made Dean happy when Master used him over and over like the good fucktoy he was. Master was so different from Grigori. He was strict but never cruel. The looks he gave Dean sometimes made his heart flutter. He didn’t look at them often, but he could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

Jensen struggled against the feelings that Dean was developing. Dmitri bought him as a sex slave. Jensen shouldn’t feel any affection for the man whatsoever. Yet, he found that he did. He was never into boys before … was he? Flashes of long forgotten memories, admiring the trim lines of the athletes at his high school, lingering a little too long on the sparkling eyes of the captain of the football team, furtive glances at the field when they practiced in those oh-too-tight pants. _Fuck._

Dmitri came with a loud groan, pulling Jensen out of his reverie. The Russian accent slipped again, as the man said under his breath. “Fuck, you feel so good kid.”

This was Jensen’s chance, while Dmitri was still high on his post-coital bliss. As soon as his cock slipped out of his ass, Jensen turned around and faced Dmitri. “Dude, talk to me, please? I know you’re not what you say you are. Let me in. Please?”

For a brief moment Dmitri stared at him in shock. A myriad of emotions flitted across the man’s face before he schooled his features. “You forget your place, _rabynya_. I have been too soft on you. Tonight after dinner, we will resume your daily discipline, yes? Now go, take shower.”

Dean pushed Jensen back again and hurried to comply. _Fuck, why does this keep happening? I’m a good boy. I shouldn’t speak to Master like that._

***

Dean stepped out of the shower and was drying himself off when suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind. A cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth. As darkness overcame him, he heard Grigori’s voice in his ear. “You belong to me now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!! (Poor Dean). 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out what happens to him next week...


	13. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grigori takes Dean from Dmitri and traumatizes him further. Dmitri finds him, and almost drops his guard in front of Grigori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands out tissues* Hold onto your hats. This chapter will be a rough ride for poor Dean.

When Dean regained consciousness, his head swam. Blinking, he tried to look around and couldn’t focus his eyes to see. Wherever he was, it was dark. That’s when Dean remembered being grabbed and hearing Grigori’s voice before he’d passed out. Terrified, Dean tried to get up, only to find he was securely tied down. That’s when Jensen stirred in the back of his mind, but he pushed him back, fearing how much trouble he already was in without Jensen making it worse.

It felt like he had lain there for hours until he heard the distant sound of footsteps. When a light was turned on above him, he had to shut his eyes against the stinging brightness. His entire body went stiff when he heard Grigori’s voice. “Hello, little _yebat' igrushku_. I hope you had a good rest. I have much to prepare you for.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with fear and he tried to cry out, only to realize he’d been gagged. Remembering all the things Grigori had threatened him with, he shook his head. _No, no, no. Please don’t. No!_

Grabbing a hold of his caged cock, Grigori smirked at him. “Oh, don’t worry. You won’t be losing your manhood today. I couldn’t schedule the surgeon until next week. For now, you remain caged but intact. No, today you are to be branded as my property, before I begin whoring your slick little ass out. You are going to earn me a tidy amount of money, _shlyukha_.”

Cringing as much as his bonds allowed, Dean shook his head. Terror seized him and he couldn’t even remember his chant to calm himself. That’s when he noticed Grigori holding a needle. “I plan to break you properly, but you will continue with your injections. That slick ass of yours is worth a lot to me.”

As the drug entered his system, Dean felt some of his anxiety ease, and the chant came back to him. _Relax. Submit. Obey._ It also helped silence Jensen somewhat as well. Dean hoped that as long as he complied with all of Grigori’s commands, he wouldn’t hurt him as much. It was Jensen who was the wild card, constantly fighting back and causing problems.

Grigori unhooked Dean’s cuffs from the rack he’d been secured to and led him across the room to another one, securing him firmly in place. He couldn’t even move his head once all the straps were tightened.

“This will hurt, a lot,” Grigori promised.

Dean couldn’t see what Grigori was doing but there was a distinctly metallic clang that made him flinch. Moments later, he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder blade. Dean screamed into his gag as the brand was held against his skin for interminable seconds. Even after it was removed, the burning sensation remained. Dean begged and pleaded to no avail into his gag to make it stop.

“You scream so beautifully, _rabynya_ ,” Grigori growled into his year. “I can’t get enough of them.”

That’s when the first lick from what must be a whip lashed across his back, causing Dean to scream even more. “That’s it, scream for me. Scream until you cannot. I will break you completely and then remake you into the perfect fuck toy.”

_Why? I was always a good boy,_ Dean thought. _Why does he want to hurt me like this?_

_Because he’s a sick, sadistic, son-of-a-bitch_ , Jensen thought. _We need to get away from this monster._

Pain kept blooming across his back as Grigori continued lashing him with the whip until he was sure the man had broken skin. Grigori had been careful not to leave scars before because Dmitri had ordered him not to, but now that Grigori had taken Dean for himself, anything was possible.

When Dean’s voice began to give out and his screams turned silent, Grigori finally stopped. “We’ll have to train that voice of yours to last longer. You scream so beautifully and get me so hard.”

Without any other preamble, Grigori was behind him, slamming his cock into Dean’s ass, the stretch burning more than Dean was used to. That’s when Dean realized he hadn’t been wearing a plug. “That’s better. I knew that plug was making you too loose.”

Grigori fucked him hard and fast, chasing his pleasure while Dean’s entire backside throbbed with pain. Grigori must have been extremely turned on by all the pain he’d inflicted, because he filled Dean’s ass with his seed after only a few moments of rough fucking.

“That’s it _shlyukha_ , take it,” Grigori grunted, shoving his dick deep as he emptied his balls.

When Grigori finally pulled out, Dean was hanging limp in his bonds. A moment later and his back was on fire again as Grigori hosed him down. When that was over, Grigori stepped closer to him and Dean heard the spritz from a spray bottle, before his back was alight with fire. “Shh. Is antiseptic. We don’t want you getting an infection, yes?”

When the antiseptic hit the brand on his shoulder, the pain was so intense, Dean mercifully passed out.

***

When Dean woke again, the room was pitch black. He was still secured in the same position and couldn’t move. His back throbbed, but the intense pain had faded. Dean was resigned to his fate, even if he could still feel Jensen struggling in the back of his mind. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._ _This is all I’m good for now. A hole to be used._ _A body to be beaten._

The lights seared his eyes when they were turned on again. “Time for food.”

Grigori loosened the strap around Dean’s head enough to allow him to turn his head. “Drink,” Grigori ordered as he placed a straw between Dean’s lips. After he’d finished and was given some water, Dean felt the need of his bladder. He whined behind his gag, knowing his cock was still plugged, making it impossible for him to pee.

Grigori reached around and unscrewed the top of the sound. “Okay, _shlyukha._ Hurry up and go. _”_

_Here? I have to pee right here?_ Dean trembled but couldn’t hold it back. He felt the warm splatter of his urine as it hit the floor below him and back up onto his legs. Hot tears of humiliation slid down his cheeks at this latest indignity. At least he no longer had to take shits. Between his liquid diet and daily enemas, that was a thing of the past.

Grigori rinsed him off with the hose again before leaving and plunging Dean back into darkness. He drifted in and out of consciousness after that. There must have been some additional drugs in his meal, as his head became fuzzier than normal. He drifted through the next few meals, Grigori fucking him, and at least two injections, maybe three.

When Dean was released, he was only half-aware of what was happening. Grigori threw him over a shoulder and lowered him into a bath, the hot water searing his still tender back. He scrubbed the sweat and grime from Dean’s body. The only part that had been tended to at all was his back until now. He took the gag from Dean’s mouth to better clean his face. “Good thing Dmitri asked for your body hair to be removed. Less work for me to do to get you ready. You’ll start servicing your first clients today.”

Dean flicked his eyes up at Grigori. _So he’s really whoring me out? I guess that’s all I deserve. It’s my only purpose, to be fucked and used. Will Master be one of my clients? He enjoyed fucking me enough._

Once Dean was bathed, Grigori carried Dean to another room with a large bed in the center. It was covered in a black rubberized sheet. The rest of the room was painted in dark reds, and some implements hung from a rack on the wall.

“You will obey your clients as if they were your master,” Grigori instructed. “They are here to take their pleasure from you in whichever way they choose. Is that understood?”

Nodding, Dean tried to speak. “Yes, Sir,” he managed to croak.

Grigori grabbed Dean’s hair. “No, not _Sir_. I am your master now. Your back bears my brand. You will always address me as Master, is that clear?!”

Nodding swiftly, tears pricking at his eyes, Dean replied. “Yes, Master.”

“Better. Your clients you may address as Sir. Your first one will arrive shortly. Get on the bed and present your ass.”

Scrambling to obey, Dean climbed onto the sticky feeling rubber covered mattress and went into the present position he’d been taught by Matt. Thinking of him made Dean wistful. It felt as if it had been a lifetime since he’d seen Matt, although it couldn’t have been more than a few weeks.

“I will be watching,” Grigori said as he left. “There are cameras that will record everything. Be happy, you’ll finally be a star!”

Hanging his head, Dean tried not to think of his previous life or ambitions. That part of his life was over. Now he was just something for other men to take pleasure in. A moment later Dean heard the door open. In anticipation of what was to come, his ass already began to slick, even as he heard the client remove their clothing.

“What a gorgeous ass you have,” the man murmured from behind him. “Scoot back a bit, I’d rather take you standing up.”

Moving back until his feet and ass were over the edge of the bed, while he remained on his hands and knees. The man grabbed Dean’s ass and spread apart his cheeks. “Holy fuck, he wasn’t lying. You’re as wet as a two-bit whore!”

Driving two fingers into his hole the man finger-fucked him, stimulating even more slick. “Yeah this is gonna feel real nice around my dick.” Taking his fingers out of Dean, the man quickly shoved his cock into Dean’s slick hole. “Oh, yeah. Fuck! You’re worth every penny.”

The man pushed between Dean’s shoulder blades, forcing his head down, before grabbing his arms and holding them behind Dean’s back. Using Dean’s arms as leverage, the man began to fuck Dean hard, his large cock splitting him open despite how slick his hole was. Dean couldn’t help crying out at each thrust, which only spurred the man on. “You’re the perfect bitch … uhn … wish I could just buy you and take you home … uhn … I’d fuck you all day long…”

Pulling out, he manhandled Dean onto his back, spreading his legs. For the first time Dean was able to look up and see who was fucking him. He was an older man, with a graying beard, balding head, and gray eyes. “Look at that pathetic cock of yours. Grigori told me he plans to remove it. That would be an improvement,” he said as he slid his cock back into Dean. “I hear your cock’s been caged for weeks. I bet you couldn’t even get hard again now if you tried, so might as well remove it. It’s completely pointless now.”

Grabbing onto Dean’s caged cock, the man used it like a handhold as he fucked into Dean hard and fast. “Fuck, I’m so glad I took that Viagra. I’m going to get every penny’s worth out of that ass of yours.” He changed his pace then, sliding out slowly, only to slam back in hard and fast, making Dean whimper. After doing that for a while, he pulled out again. “Back on your knees. I was told to avoid your back, but your ass is fair game for a bit of discipline.”

Trembling, Dean moved himself into the requested position, and lowered his shoulders to the bed. His ass was pushed up and Dean waited. “I bet you were punished a lot as a child, little whore like you. What did you get more? The hairbrush from your mother? Belt from your father? Or did he take you out to the woodshed and give you the strap?”

Jensen’s father had been strict but fair, and Jensen never got into much trouble, at least not anything his parents ever found out about. Knowing that the man expected an answer, Dean decided to just lie. It wasn’t like he’d ever see this man again. “The strap, Sir. My daddy would give me the strap when I was bad.”

“Thought so,” the man said. “I want you to call me Daddy from now on, is that understood son?”

_Fuck this pervert!_ Jensen railed in the back of Dean’s mind, but Dean did his best to ignore him. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Let’s pretend you’ve been a very bad boy,” the man said. “You took Daddy’s car without permission and I’ve dragged you out to the woodshed. I’m going to strap that beautiful ass of yours until it’s cherry red. You’re going to apologize for being such a bad boy after every strike, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The first strike came full force, the pain registering a second after Dean heard the leather smack his skin, making him whimper. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

Dean kept apologizing while the strap kept falling again and again. Soon Dean’s ass felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t help screaming at each hit before hoarsely apologizing for something he didn’t do. When the strap was finally laid down onto the bed next to him, Dean was sobbing loudly. “That’s not how a man takes his punishment. You’re nothing but a sissy! Do you know what sissy’s get? Sissy’s get fucked!”

Once again, the man slammed his dick into Dean’s hole, this time his hips slapping against his tender ass hurt nearly as much as the strapping. “Yeah, that’s it. Take it like a bitch, sissy boy!”

_I just want to be a good boy,_ Dean lamented.

The man’s thrusts became erratic, and he hilted himself and shouted as he finally came, flooding Dean’s insides. “Fuck yeah! I’m breeding you nice and proper, just like a bitch like you deserves!”

After he was done, he slid out of Dean and slapped his ass. “Clean this mess off my cock, bitch.”

Turning around, Dean did as he was told, until the man was satisfied that he was clean. “That was perfect kid. I’m going to have to book another session with you.”

The praise helped Dean feel a little better, but the humiliation from earlier still made him unsettled.

Getting dressed, the man left, dropping a wad of cash on the bed next to Dean.

A moment after the man left, Grigori came in and snatched up the money. “Hmm, he left you a nice tip. You must have pleased him. Good. Through that door is a shower. Clean up. You have fifteen minutes until your next client.”

***

The rest of the day continued much the same, with men coming in and using Dean as they pleased, followed by Dean taking a shower and preparing for the next man. Grigori gave him two meals and an injection in between and used Dean twice himself.

After his last meal, Grigori informed him. “You will have one last client, and then I will let you rest until tomorrow. You have brought me much money. Dmitri was a fool not to see your full potential. Now be good for the last one.”

Once again, Dean got himself into position and waited. When the door opened this time, something felt different. The door opened almost hesitantly and closed more softly than with the others. When the newest client came up behind him, he merely unzipped his slacks and slid his cock into Dean’s well used hole. Then the client bent over him and kissed his way up Dean’s shoulder and then whispered into his ear. “Dmitri sent me. Try to hang on, we are working to get you out of here. I’m sorry I have to fuck you, but there are probably cameras watching.”

Dean’s breath hitched at hearing Dmitri’s name. His Master hadn’t abandoned him! Hope swelled for the first time in days, and even Jensen began to stir again in the back of Dean’s mind.

Knowing this man worked for Master Dmitri and was here to help get him away from Grigori, made Dean so grateful that he was happy to let the man use him for his pleasure. The man finished quickly, but stayed in his ass for a moment, grinding deep and whispering again into Dean’s ear. “Dmitri was right, you do have a delicious ass. Good boy for taking me so well. Follow your normal routine and wait for three knocks on the door. That’s the signal. Follow whoever opens the door.”

Nodding in understanding, Dean masked the conversation with a whimper.

Once the man left, Dean quickly showered again and lay down on the bed, making as if to sleep, knowing Grigori could still be watching. After an exhausting day, Dean began to drift off when the knocks finally came. It took him a moment to rouse and jump out of bed. When the door opened, Master was there smiling with relief. Dean ran into his arms and hugged him. That wasn’t proper etiquette, but Dean didn’t care. He was so happy to see Master again.

Following Master, they made their way through a maze of corridors. They had rounded a corner when suddenly they were confronted by Grigori, holding a gun. “No, Dmitri, you are not taking him. He belongs to me now.”

“You may have branded your mark onto his skin,” Master growled. “But I paid for him. He’s my property, and you stole him from me.”

“ _Vy rastrachivali yego talanty!_ ” Grigori said, switching to Russian.

“I don’t care, I bought him to use as I saw fit!” Dmitri responded. “Now get out of my way!”

Dmitri’s accent dropped while he spoke, and he almost sounded American. Dean saw Grigori’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Who are you really, Dmitri Krushnic?”

“I am still the Boss’ right-hand man,” Dmitri responded, his accent firmly back in place. “ _On dolzhen zvonit' tebe pryamo seychas_.”

Just then, Grigori’s mobile phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and answered it. After protesting a few times, he finally lowered his gun and slumped in defeat. “You win this time, Dmitri. You may go and take your slut with you, but I’m keeping the money I made from him today.”

“Come, Dean,” Dmitri said as he stalked past Grigori. “Never darken my doorstep again.”

Leading Dean outside and into a waiting car, he wrapped Dean in blankets. Once the car was speeding away from where Grigori had been keeping him, Dmitri pulled him close. “I know you have a lot of questions,” Dmitri said in unaccented American. “I can’t tell you everything yet, but … I’ll fill you in a little once you’re recovered. Now, get some rest.”

Dean’s head swam from everything that had happened, and he gratefully closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay Dean got through that awful mess. Next week, more about Dmitri is revealed!
> 
> Translations:  
>  _rabynya_ = slave  
>  _yebat' igrushku_ = fuck toy  
>  _shlyukha_ = whore  
>  _Vy rastrachivali yego talanty!_ = You were wasting his talents!  
>  _On dolzhen zvonit' tebe pryamo seychas_ = He should be calling you right about now


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Jensen is safe back at the estate, Dmitri talks to him and reveals a little of what’s going on.

Dean woke in the dark and began to panic before he realized he wasn’t tied down. Instead, he was lying in a soft bed, next to another person. Then the memories flooded back, and he realized he must be sleeping next to Master Dmitri. Sitting up, he saw they were back at the estate. He stood up and stretched his aching body and walked over to one of the large windows, staring out at the starlight sparkling on the ocean waves.

Tears of happiness slid down his face as he realized he was safe from Grigori, and relief flooded through him. Turning he looked over at the sleeping form of the man he still thought of as _master_ and smiled with fondness. _He saved me. He didn’t have to, but he came after me and saved me._

_Yeah, why did he do that?_ Jensen stirred. _C’mon the dude bought us as a slave, fucked and used us, just like Grigori. He’s not any different. He just came after us because of how much money he probably paid._

Dean held his head in his hands, shaking it, pacing before the windows. _No. There’s something different about Master. He’s not what he seems. His accent keeps changing, and he’s so much kinder._

_Pfft. I bet it’s just Dmitri and Grigori playing good cop, bad cop with us. It’s how they’re trying to break us,_ Jensen insisted.

Before Dean could respond, he was startled by two gentle hands on his shoulders. Spinning around, he saw Master standing there and Dean immediately fell to his knees. _Pussy,_ Jensen grumbled before retreating.

“No, please, get up,” Master said, this time in unaccented English. “We’ve … got a lot to talk about.”

Master grabbed some sweats and handed them to Dean. “Put these on and come join me in the kitchen.”

Looking confused Dean kept glancing down at the clothes in his hands and back up as Master left him standing there. He hadn’t worn clothes in so long now, the idea of getting dressed almost terrified him. That’s when Jensen stirred again. _C’mon, put the clothes on. He told you to, didn’t he?_

_Oh, yeah, I guess he did._ Dean slipped the sweats on, and as he moved to stand in front of the mirror, he realized how self-aware the clothing made him feel. It touched him all over and it felt almost … unnatural. Looking at his reflection, he barely recognized himself. He had lost weight on the liquid diet he’d been on for who-knows-how-long now. His face was gaunt, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Shaking his head, Dean left the bedroom and looked for the kitchen. He’d never been there before. Master always had his meals served on the veranda by the small staff that maintained the estate. After a couple of wrong turns, Dean finally found it, just as Master was pouring two mugs of coffee.

“There you are. I was afraid you’d gotten lost,” Master said. “Come sit with me.”

Master led him to a large window seat lined with pillows. Dean stood and waited for Master to grab a pillow for him to kneel on. Instead, Master sat down and set the cups of coffee on the windowsill, patting the seat next to him. “Come sit.”

Sitting down gingerly, his ass still sore from all the abuse it had gotten, Dean let out a hiss of pain.

“Oh, I forgot how bruised your ass is,” Master apologized. “Just make yourself as comfortable as you can, okay?”

Nodding, Dean adjusted himself, so he was lying back against the pillows and taking some of the pressure off his ass. He gave Master a small smile when he had finished settling himself.

“Here, have some coffee,” Master handed Dean a mug. It smelled delicious. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d had coffee. It was still liquid, so it didn’t violate his diet. He sipped it gingerly. The flavor of it burst over his tongue and he hummed contentedly as he took a longer sip.

Master laughed at his reaction, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It made Dean happy to see him smile.

“So, I’m sure you’ve been wondering about the accent,” Master started. “It’s a long story and I can’t tell you everything … not yet. But after everything that’s happened, I can’t continue to use you like a slave either. You’re traumatized enough as it is. I’m … hoping you can use your acting talents going forward until this is all over.”

Cocking his head in confusion, Dean took another sip of his coffee.

Letting out a long sigh, Master rubbed his face. “Okay, I see I need to step back for a moment. Right now, I’m not speaking to you as a master to a slave. You’re Jensen Ackles and sadly you’re currently held at this estate against your will. I need you to continue to be my obedient slave, Dean, for a little while longer. Right now though, you and I are just sitting here talking. You can talk to me and feel free to ask me questions. Hell, yell and scream if you want. I dismissed the staff for the night, so it’s just the two of us right now.”

Jensen struggled to come to the fore, while Dean kept pushing him back, afraid this was some kind of test. All Dean managed to do was whimper and shake his head.

Master put down his coffee and gently took Dean’s from his hands. Then Master took Dean’s hands in his and held them. “I know you’re in there Jensen. It’s okay. I swear you won’t be punished for talking to me.”

“Why?” Dean managed to ask.

Smirking, Master squeezed his hands. “Now _that’s_ a loaded question. Look, bottom line, you don’t deserve what’s happened to you. Like I said, I can’t tell you everything … _yet_. Just know that I’m going to do better by you going forward. You’re a good kid and I want to make sure you make it out of this, okay?”

Dean lowered his defenses and let Jensen out. Jensen blinked in surprise, before pulling his hands away. “Yeah, not okay. This has been nothing but a fucked-up nightmare since I signed up for that damned drug study.”

Dmitri looked hurt at Jensen’s abruptness, but he backed away and grabbed his coffee again.

“I was hoping you were still in there somewhere,” Dmitri said. “I suspected you’ve been disassociating as Dean … almost like he’s a separate personality. Does that sound about right?”

Glaring at Dmitri, Jensen nodded. “Yeah … it’s kind of weird, but that’s what it feels like. Like I’ve compartmentalized that submissive part of me to cope with everything.”

“This is all fucked up,” Dmitri said, rubbing his face with his hand. “I wish I could tell you exactly what’s going on, but … well let’s just say it’s classified, and I can’t risk you knowing everything. I have increased security around the estate, but if somehow Grigori gets his hands on you again…”

“Yeah, let’s not let that happen again, _Dmitri_ ,” Jensen growled, emphasizing the name. “That douchebag can kiss my ass.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes when he saw that Dmitri was smiling at him fondly. “Yeah and you can wipe that smirk right off your face. You’re not innocent either. I don’t know what your deal is but buying another human being as _property_ is wrong. Using them as your personal fuck toy is just _sick_.”

Dmitri’s face fell, and he nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I just … well, I’ll tell you everything when this is all over. I promise.”

“When will that be, _exactly_?” Jensen demanded.

“I’m not sure,” Dmitri confessed. “At least a few more weeks, maybe longer. Until then, I need you to keep being Dean, at least when the other staff are around. I’m pretty sure one of them is keeping tabs on me and reporting back to the boss back in Moscow.”

Getting up, Jensen paced to the kitchen island and back. “This is all so fucked up. Why are you even telling me all this now?”

“You’ve heard me slip with my accent, so I know you were on to me,” Dmitri admitted. “I didn’t want you jumping to the wrong conclusions and outing me before this is over, so I decided to take you into my confidence. Like I said, you’re a good kid and you don’t deserve this.”

“Fuck yeah I don’t,” Jensen growled. “I was just desperate and down on my luck. I should have packed up and gone back home to Texas. I feel so stupid.”

Dmitri stood and came over to Jensen. “Hey, it’s not your fault. That scam those guys are running is designed to prey on young men in exactly your situation. You’re hardly their first victim and you won’t be their last unless I can find a way to stop them.”

Jensen studied Dmitri for a moment. “So, is that what this is all about? Shutting down that human trafficking operation?”

“You’re clever,” Dmitri said. “That’s part of it, yes, but … there’s a lot more to it than that.”

“Hmppf. Well, at least you can stop raping me now,” Jensen said walking back to the window seat to grab his now cold cup of coffee. “Mind if I get some fresh?”

“Go ahead,” Dmitri replied. “However, I … can’t stop having sex with you yet.”

Almost dropping the mug, Jensen spun around. “What do you mean? How can you tell me you’re trying to shut down that whole operation and then tell me you gotta keep sticking your dick up my ass without my consent?!”

“I am so sorry, Jensen. The staff will get suspicious if they don’t catch me having sex with you at least occasionally,” Dmitri apologized. “If the boss finds out that I’m not using you, after all the money I paid, he’s going to get very suspicious.”

“Well, can I at least get this damned cage off?” Jensen asked. “It wouldn’t be so bad if I could get my rocks off once-in-awhile.”

“It is standard procedure for all slaves that belong to a member of the Bratva to be caged or completely nullified,” Dmitri explained. “I would never mutilate you like that, which is why you’re caged. That’s actually a permanent cage that can’t be removed easily or else I would let you take it off in private. I am so sorry.”

“ _Fuck_. Hey, you got anything stronger than this?” Jensen asked. “I could really use a drink.”

“You’re underage, young man,” Dmitri chided. “But yeah, sure. Follow me.”

Dmitri led Jensen to a small library, where a drink cart was set up by one of the windows. He poured them each a finger of whiskey. “Don’t get too used to this. The staff come back in a few hours and I’m going to need you to be back on your _best behavior_.”

Jensen sighed and nodded. “Yeah, fine. I just hope you’re not lying to me about all this. If I’m still here in a year from now, I’m going to find a way to break out of here. Got it?”

“If this operation is still going on a year from now, it will be because we’re both dead,” Dmitri said.

Jensen took a swig of his whiskey, enjoying the burn of it. “This is all so fucked up,” he said again.

“Yeah, it is,” Dmitri admitted. “I’m sorry you got stuck in the middle of it all. I wish I could just let you go right now. I really do.”

The way Dmitri was looking at him made Jensen’s heart rate pick up. For the first time in weeks, his cock twitched in its cage and slick leaked out of his ass. _Fuck._

Jensen knocked back his drink and put the glass down, just as Dmitri moved closer. He reached out and gently cupped Dean’s face. “I know it isn’t my place to say this … and you may never feel the same … but … I really care for you, Jensen.”

Covering Dmitri’s hand with his own, Jensen basked in the warmth for a moment before turning away. “I … dude. Before all this, I was straight. At least, I thought I was.”

“I … understand,” Dmitri replied. “Let’s just try to get some sleep. The staff will be back by 8am. I promise I won’t fuck you as often as I used to. Just a couple of times each day, when I know the staff will be watching, like after lunch and dinner. I’ll go easy on you with the discipline, too. I’m sorry but it’s … necessary to maintain the ruse.”

“That part isn’t so bad, as long as you don’t wail on me like Grigori did,” Jensen said with a shrug as they made their way back to the master bedroom. “Remember, I’m from Texas. My daddy was pretty good at whoopin’ my ass when I deserved it.”

“Did you deserve it often?” Dmitri asked.

“Nah. I was pretty good at getting away with stuff. My dad didn’t know half of the stuff I pulled off,” Jensen admitted.

“Well, maybe you can think of all this as penance for your earlier crimes,” Dmitri teased.

“As long as I get out early for good behavior.”

Back in the bedroom, Dmitri had Jensen strip out of the clothes and return to bed with him. Dmitri held him close as he usually did and was quickly snoring in Jensen’s ear, while he lay awake for a long time thinking about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a smutless chapter, but I needed to advance the plot a little! More smut next chapter, I promise! ;)


	15. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri and Jensen grow closer before Dmitri has to leave again, putting Jensen at risk. While Dmitri is back in Moscow, all hell breaks loose.

The next morning started later than usual for either of them. Jensen and Dean were at odds as to who should be in control after the previous night’s revelations, but Dmitri helped clear that up with, “Good morning, _Dean_.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Dmitri before letting Dean take over, who immediately presented his ass. Dmitri let out a sigh and kissed Dean’s temple. “Thank you, but not this morning. I promised you I would only use you when the staff were watching, remember?”

Remembering the conversation from the night before, Dean nodded and looked up at Dmitri with questions in his eyes.

“While we’re in here, you may speak whenever you wish,” Dmitri said, caressing his face.

“Thank you, Master,” Dean replied. “I am confused. Isn’t my purpose for you to use me?”

“In front of the staff, yes, it is,” Dmitri replied. “In private, I will no longer abuse you. You’ve suffered enough.”

“I don’t suffer when you use me, Master,” Dean protested. “It’s only…”

“Only what? Please, tell me. I won’t punish you; I promise.”

“Only … when Grigori uses me … he hurts me so much and he wants to take away my … my…” Dean stumbled over the words as he dissolved into tears at the very thought.

“He’s threatened to have your cock and balls removed. Yes, I know. I told you last night that it’s a common practice for male sex slaves of the Bratva. It’s not something I would ever let happen to you,” Master promised, pulling Dean into a gentle embrace. “Come, let’s shower and get our breakfast and you can go work out this morning. I’ll use you after lunch and after your evening discipline and that’s it. Okay?”

Nodding, Dean tried to wrap his brain around the new normal. “Yes, Master.”

Dean tried not to think too much about everything as he went through his day. He exercised harder than usual, trying to work off some of the stress he was feeling. Jensen was restless but remained in the back of his mind.

After lunch, Master opened his trousers and beckoned for Dean. “I will just use your mouth, as I have much work to do this afternoon,” Master said, loud enough for anyone spying to hear clearly.

Feeling the weight of Master’s cock on his tongue was reassuring. Dean had come to enjoy serving Master this way. It had been a while since he’d used Dean and Master came quickly, groaning as he spilled down Dean’s throat.

The rest of the afternoon, Dean was ordered to rest in the bedroom to help recover from his injuries, while Master went to work in his office. One of the staff came to fetch Dean when it was time for dinner and escorted him back out to the veranda.

Dean happily drank his dinner as he knelt on his cushion next to Master, who absentmindedly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair throughout the meal. Once they had finished, Master stood and walked over to one of the loungers.

“Come here, Dean,” Master ordered. “Bend over my lap. Since you’re still recovering from Grigori’s ill treatment, I will only give you a hand spanking this evening.”

Bending over Master’s lap felt strangely familiar when Jensen supplied the memory of being put over his father’s lap as a young child. Once Master had him settled, he immediately began to spank Dean’s abused ass. Dean could tell he wasn’t hitting with full force, but it still stung with how tender and bruised his ass was. Soon tears began to form as the pain ramped up. Master finally relented when Dean began to cry out. “That should be sufficient to remind you of your place, hmm?”

“Y—yes, Master.”

“Now go, get up on the table, on your back and spread your legs for me,” Master instructed.

Once Dean was in position he watched as Master took out his hard cock and stroked it a few times before stalking over to him. Removing Dean’s plug and checking on his lubrication, Master wasted no time sliding his cock deep inside Dean.

Leaning forward to kiss Dean’s neck he whispered. “Fuck. I wish this didn’t feel so good. Forgive me, but I love how you feel around my cock.” Rutting into him slow and steady, Master sucked a hickey into Dean’s neck, marking him. When Master nibbled and sucked on his earlobe, Dean couldn’t help a little moan of pleasure.

Maybe it was because of all his conditioning, but being fucked and used, fulfilling his _purpose_ , made Dean euphoric. Even Jensen had stopped fighting against that and had learned to enjoy it. Master started to change the angle of his thrusts now, until Dean felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body, making him arch into the thrusts eagerly.

“That’s it, Dean, let me make you feel good,” Master said huskily. “Can you come from my cock in your ass? Even with your dick all caged up? Come for me…”

Master began to jab his cock hard against that spot inside of him and Dean felt wave after wave of pleasure cresting and falling. His dick was desperately trying to chub inside its cage and his pleasure began to reach a crescendo. Then his body began to seize, and he cried out as the wave of pleasure crashed over him, his vision whiting out.

Dean was vaguely aware that Master swore as his ass tightened around his invading cock. “Fuck!”

As Dean came down from his orgasm, Master was no longer bent over him. Instead he had grasped each of Dean’s thighs and was pounding into him hard and fast, chasing his own release. Dean whimpered as it all became too much, the oversensitivity almost overwhelming.

“I’m almost there … almost…”

Looking at Master’s face when his orgasm hit was a sight to behold. The look of pure ecstasy on his face as he buried himself deep and emptied his balls into Dean made his heart flutter. Master was a gorgeous man, and never more so than in that moment.

***

Later that night, when they were back in the privacy of Master’s bedroom, Dean let himself relax in Master’s arms. “Jensen?”

It took a moment for Dean to let Jensen out, but he slid into the back of his mind when Jensen became insistent. “Yeah? Sorry, Dean didn’t want to let me out.”

Dmitri kissed the side of Jensen’s neck and hugged him tightly before letting him go and propping himself up on an elbow to look down at him. “You were perfect today. If we can keep up this ruse during the day, then the staff won’t suspect anything. Thank you for cooperating.”

Shrugging, Jensen’s eyes tried to fixate on anything other than Dmitri’s piercing gaze. “Well, as long as Dean’s knocking around in my noggin, it keeps him happy.”

“What about you?” Dmitri asked.

“Dude, before all this I was straight. At least I thought I was,” Jensen confessed.

“And now?”

“Now, I’m not so sure anymore…” Jensen admitted, fixing his eyes on Dmitri’s.

Jensen and Dmitri studied each other for a long moment before Dmitri murmured. “Oh, fuck it…”

Dmitri captured Jensen’s mouth in a searing kiss that took his breath away. He had never kissed him before, and Jensen’s mind froze trying to process this information before he began to melt into the kiss. Despite everything Dmitri had done to him, this was by far the most intimate thing they had yet shared. A well of emotion erupted from Jensen as he kissed back fiercely.

When they parted, Jensen curled into Dmitri’s embrace and broke down into sobs as he was unable to hold back his emotions. He hadn’t felt this much in such a long time, and he realized his brain was clearer than it had been in months.

Dmitri held him close and whispered into his ear. “Shh. It’ll be okay. I asked the staff to alter your meals and take out some of the drugs in them. They were keeping you in a stupor. I’ve taken you into my confidence and I didn’t feel right keeping you drugged out of your mind any more than necessary.”

“So … all these feelings I’m having? They’re real?”

Dmitri pulled back and nodded, grasping his face and wiping Jensen’s tears with his thumbs. “Yeah, they’re real. Whatever it is you’re feeling right now? That’s all you.”

Jensen surged up and kissed Dmitri, who eagerly kissed him back. The feel of his warm lips, the roughness of his stubble, the wet caress of his tongue as they tangled for dominance was so different from when he’d kissed girls. It was hot, rough, and demanding. Jensen began to feel his ass slick up in arousal and he knew what he wanted.

“Fuck me,” Jensen groaned between kisses. “Make me come like you did earlier.”

“Are you sure?” Dmitri asked, pulling back and searching Jensen’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, kissing Dmitri again. “You’ve fucked Dean plenty, but this time, fuck _me_.”

Dmitri rolled on top of Jensen, nudging his legs apart and settling between them. “Fuck, you make me so hard. You’re like an addiction,” Dmitri admitted as he pulled out Jensen’s plug. “That drug that’s making your ass slick is literally the best thing ever.”

Dmitri slid his cock into Jensen in one, long, slow slide. Jensen was still very confused over his sexuality, but he was certain of one thing … that Dmitri’s cock filled up his ass perfectly. “Man, this makes me sound like a girl, but _fuck …_ you make me so wet.”

“No, you don’t sound like a girl … but it does make you sound like a horny bitch,” Dmitri teased. “A horny bitch that needs to be mounted and fucked regularly.”

Jensen groaned. “Fuck, keep talkin’ like that and I’m gonna blow.”

“Good,” Dmitri growled with a wicked grin, as he began to thrust. He dragged his cock out slow and then snapped his hips, driving back in hard. Jensen angled his hips until he felt Dmitri’s cock hit that spot inside.

“Fuck, yeah that’s the spot. Right there…”

Dmitri kept nailing his prostate over and over while kissing him hard and sloppy. “That’s it, Jensen, come on my cock…”

Jensen’s ecstasy built as the flames of passion burned hot between them. Jensen wrapped his legs around Dmitri, forcing him to rut with shallow, hard thrusts deep inside of his slick passage. When his orgasm hit him, Jensen cried out. Seconds later, Dmitri followed, filling Jensen’s ass with his seed.

Dmitri collapsed next to him breathing heavily. “Wow. Jensen, thank you.”

“Yeah, wow,” Jensen agreed. “Where the hell do we go from here?”

Dmitri turned to him. “I don’t know. I will try to finish this operation as quickly as possible. It’s taken me years to get to this point, but I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Please, hang in there and be patient?”

“Yeah, okay … as long as you keep giving me mind blowing orgasms like that,” Jensen replied.

***

Two months came and went. During the day, Dean was the perfect, obedient slave, getting fucked and used like a good boy. At night, Jensen and Dmitri grew closer, having hot, passionate sex away from the prying eyes of Dmitri’s potentially traitorous staff.

Dmitri still refused to tell Jensen exactly what was going on, but promised he’d explain everything when it was all over. Jensen didn’t know how he felt about it all, so he decided not to think about it too much. He figured he could deal with it once they got out of this situation, whenever that was. Until then, it was pointless to dwell.

One afternoon, Dean was kneeling in Master’s office, who was on a long phone call. The entire call was in Russian, so Dean didn’t understand a word of it. When Master slammed the phone down and shouted “ _Blyad'_!” Dean startled.

Master said nothing else, just slumping in his chair and staring at his phone for a long while, before opening his laptop and working on something.

That night, once they were secluded in the master bedroom again, Dmitri sat on the end of the bed and hung his head. Jensen dropped to his knees before him. “Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

“I hate to do this, but I have to go away again,” Dmitri said. “The boss wants me in Moscow, like yesterday. I’ve been trying to avoid it, but I can’t anymore. That leaves you here alone, unprotected.”

“I thought you said you increased security?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, but I still don’t know who on the staff is loyal to me,” Dmitri admitted. “I’m going to have to put one of the security guys in charge of you, but I will not allow any of the staff to fuck you while I’m away. They are aware of how angry I was about Grigori’s treatment of you.”

“What will I do all day?”

“You’ll get your regular meals and your injection,” Dmitri said. “You can work out and then lounge by the pool. You’ll still get disciplined, but I told the guard only twenty hand spanks. Just don’t do anything that could get you in trouble, because then they’ll punish you at their discretion.”

Jensen chuckled. “Don’t worry. Dean likes to be a good boy, you know that.”

“Does that make you my naughty boy?” Dmitri teased.

Jensen waggled his eyebrows and that was enough to get Dmitri to pounce on him and fuck his brains out.

***

It had been two weeks since Dmitri had left, and Jensen was getting worried. The staff had, for the most part, left Jensen alone. He’d gotten his regular meals, his injection after lunch, and a sound spanking after dinner. Beyond that, he was left to his own devices.

Trying not to let the staff know he was worried, he continued to keep up his workouts and then lounged by the pool and worked on his tan in the afternoons. He longed to take a walk on the beach below, but he couldn’t risk it, so he just stared at the ocean.

After swimming a few laps, he was about to get out of the pool when he heard a commotion coming from the house. Getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel, he startled when the veranda was swarmed by heavily armed men wearing vests emblazoned with the letters FBI.

_Fuck!_ Dean and Jensen thought in unison as he dropped to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Jensen been rescued or is he going from the frying pan into the fire? Stay tuned until next week to find out! ;) 
> 
> **Translation**
> 
> _Blyad'!_ = Fuck!


	16. Misha?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federal agents have stormed Dmitri’s estate. Jensen is taken into custody and questioned, before reuniting with Dmitri. Misha? What do you mean your name is Misha?!

Jensen found himself surrounded by strangers with rifles pointed at him. “Put your hands on your head!” Jensen complied immediately. “State your name and what you’re doing here.”

Hesitating, he wasn’t sure which name to give. Fear pushed Dean to the forefront, pulling Jensen back. “I … I’m here to serve at my Master’s pleasure,” he sputtered.

“Lower your weapons!” came the command from a man who looked like he was in charge. “This is probably the kid that was trafficked. What’s your name, kid?”

Dean studied him for a moment. He wasn’t his master, but he had asked him a direct question, so Dean decided he was allowed to reply.

“My name is Dean, Sir.”

“It’ll be okay, Dean. You’re safe now,” the man said before turning to his men. “Cover him up and take him into custody.”

The next few hours were a whirlwind for Dean. He was bundled into blankets and into the back of a van. They tried talking to him, but he was too shell-shocked to respond. All he could think about was how he wouldn’t be there when Master came home. Even Jensen wasn’t sure how to handle the situation.

When they arrived at their destination, he was brought into a medical room that reminded him of Dr. Fredricks. There were a couple of nurses and a doctor who came in, and the doctor addressed him.

“Please sit on the exam table,” she requested. “They told me your name is Dean, is that correct?”

Dean just nodded.

“I need to give you a routine exam. When is the last time you’ve eaten?”

“I had lunch around noon, ma’am.”

“My name is Andrea. You can call me Andrea, okay?”

“Okay, Andrea,” Dean replied with a shrug.

“So, what did you have for lunch?”

“I don’t know what it’s called, but it’s kind of like a smoothie.”

“A smoothie? When was the last time you ate solid foods?”

Staring at Andrea for a moment Dean tried to remember. “Um … it’s been a long time. Since before Master bought me.”

“Oh my goodness,” Andrea said in shock. “I’m going to have to take some blood to check for malnutrition,” she said to one of the nurses. “I may as well do a complete workup while we’re at it.”

The nurse went off to prepare whatever the doctor needed for that, and Andrea turned back to Dean reaching out for his cock cage. “I’m going to take this off, okay sweetie?”

Immediately Dean closed his legs and curled into himself. “No! Master will punish me if I take the cage off. Please. I’m a good boy! I don’t want to be punished!”

Another person who was in the room approached Dean then. “Hello, Dean. I’m Dr. Baker. You aren’t going to go back to your master. Do you understand? You’re free now.”

 _Free? I’m free?_ Dean wasn’t sure what to do with that information and Jensen took that moment to assert himself.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jensen stared at all the people in the room. “Fucking hell, what’s going on? Who are you people? Where’s Dmitri?”

“Please, calm down Dean,” Dr. Baker said. “Who is Dmitri?”

“My name’s not really Dean. It’s Jensen. Jensen Ackles,” Jensen said. “Dmitri was the dude who bought me, but like … something was off with him. He couldn’t tell me what, but like most of the time he spoke either Russian or with a Russian accent, but then suddenly he’d have an American accent.”

“American? Did you ever catch his full name?” one of the agents wearing an FBI jacket asked. “I’m Agent Miller. You can call me Dave.”

“Stop it, all of you,” Andrea interjected. “I need to examine this young man and make sure he’s in good health. You can do your interrogation later.”

Dr. Baker and Dave backed off. “Now, will you let me remove this?” Andrea asked.

“Good luck trying,” Jensen replied with a shrug. “I was told it was locked on permanently.”

Andrea stepped closer to examine it. “Well, damn it. The lock has been soldered shut. This will be a delicate matter to remove, if we don’t want to injure you.”

“Hey, no sweat,” Jensen said. “It’s been on so long; I don’t even notice it anymore.”

“It’s not causing you any pain?”

“Nah. It chafed a bit when they first put it on, but it’s been fine,” Jensen replied.

Looking at Dr. Baker, Andrea frowned. “He will need a full psych evaluation.”

The nurses took all the blood and urine samples they could. The doctor wanted a stool sample, but Jensen explained that between his diet and regular enemas, he hadn’t taken a shit in weeks.

After the exam, Jensen was given a set of sweats to put on before being taken to what looked like a conference room. “Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?” Dave asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve been drinking these weird smoothies for ages now,” Jensen said. “I described it to the doctor so maybe she’ll have an idea what I can eat?”

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll have someone go ask her and bring you something,” Dave said. “Just wait here a moment okay?”

Staring at the chairs, Jensen felt uneasy at the idea of sitting in one. In the back of his mind, he could hear Dean chanting. _Relax. Submit. Kneel. Serve. Obey._ Without even thinking about it, Jensen sank to his knees and waited for Dave to return.

When Dave came back, he stopped short when he saw Jensen. “Get up, kid. You don’t have to do that anymore. Go and sit at the table.”

Looking up at Dave, Jensen nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Hey, none of that. Just call me Dave, okay?”

Taking several deep breaths and trying to quiet down Dean, Jensen nodded. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Dave.”

Jensen stood and went over to the table to sit down, and Dave slid a mug of hot coffee over to him. “Doc is figuring out something for you to eat, but she said you could have a cup,” Dave said as he sat down across from Jensen. “That bastard really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

“Who?”

“The guy who bought you … Dmitri something or other?”

“Dmitri didn’t do this to me. I was trained and conditioned before he bought me.”

Pulling out a mini tape recorder, Dave placed it on the table. “Why don’t you start at the beginning. Tell me everything you can remember, okay?”

Starting with finding the flier for the medical study, Jensen related everything he could remember. His memory started getting fuzzy around the time he started getting the smoothie meals and entered into the second phase of the so-called _study_.

Every now and again Dean popped up and reminded Jensen of a detail and Jensen would talk to Dean or Dean would talk for him. That’s when Dave held up a hand. “Wait a moment, kid. Is your name Jensen or Dean?”

“Both,” they replied in unison. “I was born Jensen Ackles, but Master decided he liked the name Dean better.”

“Why are you sometimes talking to yourself?” Dave pressed.

Jensen came forward. “Dean’s like a completely different person in my head. He’s happy being a compliant slave, and he wants to be a good boy for Dmitri. Hell, he even tries to be a good boy for that bastard Grigori.”

“Who is Grigori?”

“He worked for Dmitri and was the one tasked with giving us our injection, discipline, and punishments every day. At one point he was too harsh with his punishment and Dmitri fired him. So then Grigori came back and kidnapped me. He held us for nearly a week and tortured us until Dmitri came to our rescue,” Jensen explained. “After that, is when I caught Dmitri slipping on his accent and he took me into his confidence.”

Relating everything that Dmitri had told him that night after his rescue, a look of recognition crossed Dave’s face. “Hang on kid. I need to make some phone calls. They should be by to bring you something to eat soon too.”

Dave grabbed the recorder and rushed from the room, leaving Jensen with an empty mug in his hands.

***

Another agent came a few minutes later and brought Jensen a tray. It had a bowl of soup, some crackers, a sliced apple, and a cup of red Jell-O. He also set down a pitcher of ice water and a glass. “Doctor said to take it slow, especially on the solid food, but that you should be able to eat all this.”

Dean whimpered in the back of Jensen’s head. He didn’t like the idea of their food being changed like this. _Dude, I’m hungry. We need to eat, okay?_ Jensen insisted _._

Starting with the soup, Jensen marveled at the burst of flavor. It was just plain chicken noodle, but besides some coffee and whiskey, he hadn’t eaten anything with real flavor in ages. It felt decadent to be eating this and Dean was writhing in the back of his mind, worried at what punishments they’d get for this.

_Shut up. We’re free. We’re not getting punished, so calm down already._

Jensen could tell Dean wasn’t happy about it, but he finally quieted down.

Dave finally came back just after Jensen had finished the Jell-O, having left the crackers and apple untouched.

“You haven’t eaten everything yet,” Dave pointed out as Jensen pushed the tray away.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t think I’m ready for solid food just yet,” Jensen replied. “Just looking at it turns my stomach, sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Dave said as he picked up the tray and handed it to someone out in the hallway.

“So, what’s going to happen to me?” Jensen asked.

“After what you told me, I think this entire operation is bigger than we originally thought,” Dave said. “We’re going to be putting you up in a safe house for the time being, until we figure out what’s going on.”

“Okay. Hey, did you happen to find some drugs in your raid? I was getting this injection every day. I thought I’d mention it, because I don’t know what kind of withdrawal symptoms I might get if I don’t get them anymore.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it. There were a couple of cases of stuff that we’re still analyzing,” Dave said. “I’ll tell the doc about it, just in case she wants to wean you off of it slowly or just go cold turkey. When’s the last time you had one?”

“Just after lunch, which was … maybe an hour before you guys came barging in? I won’t need another one until tomorrow after lunch. They were also mixing something into those shakes I was drinking, but I couldn’t tell you what.”

“I think we found those as well. It’s all been taken to our labs for analysis. How are you feeling at the moment?”

“My head’s less fuzzy than it’s been in a long while. It’s easier to push Dean into the back of my mind. I guess that’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, it is,” Dave said. “Well, if you’re done eating, one of my guys will drive you over to the safe house. It’s fully stocked, just tell them anything you need.”

***

The safe house turned out to be a small apartment in a nondescript building in the heart of Los Angeles. Jensen was asked to pull the hood of his sweatshirt over his head to obscure his face as he was led into the building.

The apartment was small and sparsely furnished, not unlike his old apartment had been. There was a rotting couch and a small TV in the living room. The kitchen was functional with a small stove and refrigerator. The bed was lumpy and nowhere near as comfortable as Dmitri’s bed had been. Now that Grigori was gone, Dmitri had allowed Dean to keep sleeping in his bed, even after he’d left on his trip.

Slumping on the couch, Jensen pulled up his knees and just stared at a stain in the carpet. _What happened to Dmitri?_ Jensen wondered.

***

The next day Dr. Baker came to visit. “Jensen, you’ve been through a very traumatic series of events, so I’m here to help you work through everything. I also talked to Dr. Michaels, and she’s finished analyzing all the drugs you were on and has put together a protocol that will slowly wean you off everything, okay?”

“Yeah, okay I guess,” Jensen said with a shrug.

Dr. Baker had Jensen drink part of a smoothie like he always had for breakfast, but only half as much. He was also given some fruit yogurt and allowed a cup of coffee.

After eating she had him talk to her about Dean and how his personality split had happened. While Dr. Baker tried to keep her expression neutral, Jensen could tell she was feeling sorry for him as he kept relating different parts of his experience.

When it was lunchtime, she told him to have more of his smoothie and some soup, and she left him a detailed dietary plan on what he should be eating at every meal for the next few weeks. “I also have an injection for you. We’ll be weaning you off these as well, but Dr. Michaels thinks it’s too dangerous to make you go cold turkey. It’s a drug she’s never seen before. Today you’re getting your full dose just because you’re in a new situation. We’ll start cutting it back tomorrow after you’re settled in, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Oh, and someone should be by in a few days to remove that cage from your genitals,” she said before leaving.

***

Two weeks later, Jensen was still in the safe house. It still felt weird not having the weight of the cock cage between his legs. Jensen was also still being weaned off the drugs he’d been on, and he was down to about half of what he had been given. Dean was a lot quieter now and the chanting in his head was slowly going away. He still found himself falling to his knees at random moments, but that was happening less often now.

Dr. Baker came to see him every other day, giving him a day to himself to reflect on what they’d talk about and give him some free time. Dr. Baker had been by the day before, so Jensen startled when the door to his apartment opened. One of the guards stepped in, followed by a very disheveled Dmitri, whose hands and feet were shackled.

“Master! I mean Dmitri!” Jensen cried out, running over to him, not sure if he should hug or kneel before him.

“Hello, Jensen,” Dmitri said with a faint smile on his lips.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jensen asked.

Dave came striding in a moment later. “Hey Jensen. He insisted on seeing that you were alright. Tell him you’re fine before we haul his ass in for questioning.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great but … can I talk to him, please? He promised to tell me everything once _this was all over_. Whatever _this_ was.”

“Fine, but I’m recording everything,” Dave insisted. “Go on sit down.”

Dmitri shuffled over and sat at the small dining table, and Dean sat across from him. Dave turned on his tape recorder and placed it on the table between them, before going to sit on the couch to observe.

“It’s real good to see you again, Dmitri,” Jensen said. “I was actually worried about you.”

“That’s sweet, but please, call me Misha.”

“ _Misha?!_ Wait, your real name is Misha?”

Shrugging, he nodded. “Well, not my legal name. Legally my name is Dmitri but growing up everyone always called me Misha.”

Jensen Narrowed his eyes at Dmitri or Misha or whatever his name was. “So … you promised to tell me _everything?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter got a little long, so another cliffhanger! The truth will be revealed next week, and we're almost to the end of the story!


	17. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha relates how he got tangled up with the Russian mafia and why he ‘acquired’ Jensen as a sex slave.

Misha took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. “This has turned into such a fucking mess. First, let me apologize to you Jensen. I … let things get out of hand. I hadn’t intended for you to suffer so much abuse.”

“Grigori was the real monster,” Jensen said. “I actually like you. You were … different. I enjoyed what you did.”

“Even the spankings?”

Heat crept up his cheeks, and he ducked his head before nodding. “Yeah … even the spankings.” Jensen blushed even harder when he realized his ass had started to leak at the thought of being over Misha’s knees again.

“C’mon, I don’t have all day,” Dave prompted pulling Jensen back into the moment.

“Oh, yes, of course. So, what I’ve been trying to explain to Agent Miller is that I’m not actually a member of the Russian Mafia,” Misha began. “Well, okay I was a member, but I was deep undercover. I’m with the CIA.”

“Wait, you were serious about that?” Dave interjected.

Turning around to face Dave he nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been deep undercover for the past decade. I have documents to prove it, back at the estate. I was never expecting an FBI raid, especially not while I was out of the country.”

Misha told Dave where his CIA documents were hidden, and Dave made a call. “Yeah, go back to the Krushnic Estate. He says there’s a hidden safe behind that statue sitting over the staircase. Call me if you find anything. Thanks.”

“Alright, for now I’ll operate under the assumption you’re telling the truth,” Dave said as he unlocked the handcuffs from Misha’s wrists. “Continue.”

Turning back to Jensen, Misha looked at him and cocked his head in confusion at the expression he saw there. “Wait … you’re CIA and you still … did all that to me?”

Slumping back into his chair Misha nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry. I have no excuse for taking advantage of you as much as I did. I originally intended to only do the minimum amount necessary to convince Grigori and the rest of the staff that I had purchased you as a pleasure slave. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you the way I did.”

“Then why did you?” Jensen asked.

“Have you seen you? You’re so beautiful, Jensen. Then adding in that submissiveness and that ass of yours,” Misha’s face began to turn red. “I’m sorry. I just wanted you so much and … well, like I said there’s no excuse for it. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“So, what was the deal with you, anyway? What was that all about?”

“Let me start from the beginning,” Misha said.

Misha told them how he’d been an intern at the White House, naïvely dreaming of going into politics to try to save the world. “The amount of corruption and kissing ass I saw really disillusioned me. I was about to resign and find something else to do with my life when the CIA recruited me.”

“Why you?” Jensen asked.

“I asked myself the same question,” Misha replied. “It was a combination of factors. My legal name is Russian, I happened to be fluent in Russian, and I can even do a passable Russian accent. The fact I was really young looking helped too. I looked like I was closer to 16 than 26 at the time, the perfect age to be recruited by the _Bratva_.”

“What was your mission?” Dave asked.

“I was planted in Moscow with faked papers and an even faker backstory,” Misha continued. “My backstory was that I was a naïve country boy from a very small town, _Verbilki_. I spent six months training for the mission. I was to be recruited into the Bratva and do whatever it took to rise up the ranks. My mission was to stay imbedded with the Bratva indefinitely and keep the CIA informed of their operations.”

Jensen leaned back in his chair and studied Misha for a moment. “Wow. Sounds like the role of a lifetime. It’s like you were an actor, playing a part, just one you got stuck in for a long time.”

“I had no idea I’d be doing this for over a decade,” Misha admitted. “I’ll confess, once I gained his trust, I lobbied the head of the Bratva really hard to get an assignment in the US. I pretended to learn English and how to mimic an American accent when necessary. He was impressed, and that’s how I eventually wound up in California.”

“What was your role within the Bratva?” Dave prompted.

“When I started, they mostly used me to shake down people who owed them money,” Misha replied. “As I rose up through the ranks, I was put in charge of various operations. One of their biggest was human trafficking. Those infamous _Russian Brides_ have to come from somewhere. The information I passed along to my CIA contacts did their best to stem the tide and rescue as many of the so-called _brides_ when they arrived in the US as they could.”

“Wait, you were behind all that intel?” Dave asked. “I was involved in a few of those in conjunction with the CIA. I wondered how they were getting such detailed intel.”

“Yeah, that was mostly from me,” Misha confessed. “I stayed in California and organized things on this end, but I was expected to return to Moscow every few months to report in and also inspect the latest batch of brides they were grooming. I made sure they were treating the girls right, so they weren’t completely traumatized when they were shipped to the US.”

“So, how’d you wind up buying me?” Jensen asked. “Couldn’t you just get one of those brides for yourself?”

“Ah, well,” Misha stammered. “If I had wanted to start a family, I could have gotten myself one of the brides, but I didn’t want to bring children into my world. Most of the Bratva elite keep at least one pleasure slave, and most of the time they choose a young boy,”

“Boys cannot get pregnant,” Misha explained. “However, since most of the Bratva are straight, they don’t like to be reminded that they are fucking a boy, so that’s why they remove their genitals and often have the boys grow their hair long.”

“So, that’s why Grigori kept threatening to do that to me,” Jensen said with a shudder. “Thanks for saving me from that.”

“Grigori was a disgusting bastard. He was vying to take my place. Taking you was his way of challenging my position,” Misha said. “That’s why I eventually had to go back to Moscow, to do damage control. I was close to helping the CIA shut down their entire trafficking operation, and I had enough dirt to help the FBI shut down the trafficking operation you got caught up in too.”

“Fuck, really?” Dave said. “I’ve been working on bringing that operation down for the last few years. Jensen here was my first solid lead and then we lucked out with an anonymous tip. I wonder if that came from that Grigori you mentioned?”

“Wait, how was I a lead?” Jensen asked Dave.

“When you disappeared, your friends and family got worried and reported you missing,” Dave explained. “Most of the boys that they had lured in were homeless runaways who had been in and out of foster care and no contact with their families. They fucked up when they took you in.”

“If I had been honest on my application, they wouldn’t have taken me?” Jensen asked. “I told them a pile of shit story about my horrible family life when I called them, to make them convinced I was desperate for the money they were offering. I didn’t want to go back home to Texas a failure, and I didn’t want them calling my parents and making them worry.”

“So, what happened to the guys who drugged and _trained_ me?” Jensen asked.

“We caught them by surprise,” Dave said. “They were right in the middle of abusing another young man when we stormed the place. It was laid out like a maze, but we cornered them in a room. They are all in jail awaiting trial right now. After we reviewed all their records, we discovered that you were sold to a member of the Russian Mafia. We had been trying to track the whereabouts of Dmitri when that anonymous tip came in and led us to the estate where we found you, Jensen. I wish I had known that Dmitri here was the source of all that trafficking intel.”

Misha turned around again. “If you had known, then the plant the Bratva have in the FBI would have found out and blown my cover.”

“The Bratva have a mole inside the FBI?” Dave asked incredulously.

“Yes, I found out about him a few years ago,” Misha admitted. “My contact at the CIA knows, but they’ve had to handle the situation delicately so they wouldn’t tip him off.”

Just then Dave’s phone rang. “Agent Miller. Yeah, so what did you find? Yeah? So he is CIA? Fuck. Okay, thanks man. Put it in the file and I’ll look at it myself later. Thanks.”

“Your story checks out,” Dave said, coming over to remove the shackles around Misha’s feet as well.

“Now you know the truth,” Misha said, turning to Jensen. “I hope … I hope you can forgive me someday.”

A war of emotions washed over Jensen and he stood, walking to the window. Staring out of it for long moments, he tried to calm everything he was feeling. “It’s … it’s a lot to process.”

“Maybe I should leave. I’m sure Agent Miller and I have a lot to discuss,” Misha said, the noise of his chair scraping the floor making Jensen flinch.

“No, wait!” Jensen cried out as he heard Misha walk toward the door.

Misha turned with a questioning look in his eyes. Jensen ran toward him but stopped short, feeling foolish for wanting to hug the man who had literally raped him. “I … what did that one word mean? The one you kept calling me?”

“You mean _rabynya_?”

Jensen nodded and a look of mortification came over Misha’s face. Softly he replied. “It … means _slave._ ”

“So, that’s all I was to you? A slave?” Jensen pressed, wanting to hear the man say it, to clear the foolish emotions from his heart.

“No, Jensen. I may have called you that, but you were so much more,” Misha admitted. “Which is why I’m so sorry for everything.”

Hot tears stung his eyes and threatened to slide down his face at those words. “Fuck. I want to hate you … but when you go and say sentimental shit like that—" Jensen turned away and angrily wiped his eyes on his sleeve. A moment later he felt Misha’s arms around him, and Jensen turned into his embrace, sobbing.

Misha kept murmuring _“I’m sorry”_ into his ear. “I’m so sorry.”

This time Dave intervened. “C’mon. I have to debrief you and contact your buddies at the CIA. I swear if you make me late for dinner, I’ll serve your head to my wife on a platter.”

Jensen couldn’t help but snort a laugh at the mental image of that. Stepping back he looked at Misha, drinking in those impossibly blue eyes. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Probably not,” Misha said as he gently wiped Jensen’s tears before fingering the chain collar that Jensen still wore. “So, be a good boy for me, hmm? Go back home and live a good life.”

Jensen’s fingers met Misha’s as he reached up to where they rested on his collar. “You can take this off now, you know? A good pair of bolt cutters should do the trick,” Misha said.

“Maybe … maybe I’ll keep it. I kind of like how it looks,” Jensen said with a slight smile. “I’ll never forget you.”

Watching Dave lead Misha out of the apartment, Jensen collapsed to his knees after the door was closed behind them. It hit him all at once. It was fucked up but there was no denying it. Jensen had fallen in love with Misha. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now the truth is out! Poor Jensen!
> 
> All the loose ends will be wrapped in in the next, and final, chapter!


	18. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after it’s all over, Jensen finds it difficult to move on.

It had been two years since he’d last seen Misha. After learning the truth about everything, Jensen was thrown into a whirlwind as he was asked to testify against the three men who had been running the human trafficking facility disguised as a drug trial. All three men were sentenced to life without parole.

As for Grigori, he was apprehended when trying to leave the country and died under mysterious circumstances while in custody. Jensen would always wonder if the Bratva might have been behind his death, but at least that sick son-of-a-bitch would never hurt anyone else, ever again.

When he inquired about Misha, Jensen wasn’t able to get any information about what had happened to him. It was all _classified_. He tried finding him on his own, but the man had literally disappeared without a trace. So, Jensen went back home to Texas, where his parents welcomed him with open arms.

He floundered, trying to regain his footing in the world. He tended bar and did other odd jobs to make a living, while crashing at his parents’ house. He went to weekly therapy sessions, trying to sort out the mess of trauma and feelings. It took a long time to get Dean’s personality to reintegrate with his own.

Jensen was embarrassed every time his mom found him in his room, kneeling and chanting, despite no longer being on the drug or smoothie cocktail. While he was finally back to eating solid foods again, he couldn’t stop his morning enema routine, going so far as to install an enema attachment into his shower. He felt unsettled whenever he tried to skip it.

When he tended bar, he often had pretty ladies hitting on him. Before his ordeal, he would have happily taken each one of them home. Now, not a single one appealed to him. Not until a pretty brunette with short cropped, dark hair and impossibly blue eyes came in and ordered a whiskey. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes.

“What kind of whiskey, pretty lady?” Jensen flirted.

“How about a Temptress Single Malt?” she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

“Hmm, I always appreciated a lady who knows what she likes,” Jensen observed as he grabbed the bottle off the top shelf and gave her a generous pour. As he handed the glass to her, he noticed her eyeing him up and down.

“Yes, and I definitely like what I see,” she winked.

After closing, Jensen found himself in her apartment, kissing and fumbling out of his clothes, as she led him to her bedroom. When she pushed him back onto the bed, he felt a rush of submissiveness he hadn’t felt since the last time he’d been with Misha.

_Fuck, Misha._ His fingers found the collar that he still wore, as all his emotions came crashing over him again. When the girl was wrapped her mouth around his still limp dick, he sat up and pushed her away. “I’m sorry … I can’t … I can’t do this.”

“What? Are you like gay or something?” she accused.

Thinking about it, a moment, he looked at her and shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.”

Admitting it aloud for the first time felt like a huge wave of relief.

“Oh … okay. Figures. Pretty ones like you always wind up being gay,” she sighed, crawling up on the bed and slumping back.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Jensen apologized. “I … I’ve just been through a lot and I thought … I thought I could get past this. I used to date girls but … I dunno. That’s not what I want anymore.”

Pushing herself up on her elbows she frowned at him. “Did some dude break your heart or something?”

Pulling his underwear back on, Jensen smirked. “Or something.”

“Tell me about him?” she asked. “I’ve got a tub of Rocky Road in the freezer.”

They wound up in her kitchen talking until the sun came up, drowning their sorrows in ice cream and coffee. Jensen didn’t tell her all the details, but he told her enough to get the gist across.

“Wow, even after all that you still love him, huh?”

“Yeah, I know it’s messed up,” Jensen said as he scraped the last bite of ice cream out of the container.

“Then why don’t you go tell him that?”

“Can’t. I’ve tried to find him but he’s like … disappeared.”

“Could he be in witness protection?”

_Huh. Why didn’t I think of that?_

Jensen shrugged. “Well, if he is, I’ll never find him.”

She shrugged and got up to toss the empty container. “Okay, I gotta crash. Good luck, dude.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me get all that off my chest.”

That afternoon, Jensen reached out to the FBI, asking to talk to Agent David Miller.

***

It had taken a lot to convince the FBI, but Jensen finally got clearance to go visit Misha _... no wait … Jimmy? James? Ugh, he has too many names._

Standing outside the door of the nondescript little house in Pontiac, Illinois, Jensen rang the doorbell. His heart hammered in his chest when he heard footsteps approach and the door unlock. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Misha … _no, Jimmy_ … again.

“Jensen?! What are you doing here?”

“You’re a hard man to track down,” Jensen joked. “Can I … can I come in? Please?”

Jimmy moved to the side and let Jensen in, looking furtively out of the door before closing and locking it behind him. “How did you find me?!”

“I called Dave … uh Agent Miller? It took a lot of begging on my part, but he finally got clearance to tell me where you were.”

“Why are you here?” Jimmy asked.

Making his way to the couch, Jensen slumped down and took a deep breath. “I … I came because I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve talked to my therapist about it and even poured my heart out to this girl I barely know. They both said the same thing. _Find him._ ”

Jimmy sat down next to him, and ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying in vain to straighten it a bit. His familiar scent filled Jensen’s nose and his emotions overwhelmed him again. Turning to Jimmy he begged. “Please … I need you. I don’t know how to function without you anymore. I know everything you did was abusive, and it only lasted a few months but … dude, I’m addicted to you.”

“Oh, Jensen,” Jimmy said as he wrapped his arms around him. “I haven’t been able to forget you either, but … it’s dangerous to be near me. The Russian Mafia … they’ll always be out there. I’ll never know if I’m safe. I can’t ask you to endanger yourself by being with me.”

“You don’t have to ask. I’m offering,” Jensen said as he snuggled into the man’s embrace. “I know it’s not healthy, but I feel lost without you.”

“Jensen, you’re still a young man, with your whole life ahead of you. I’m practically middle-aged—”

Cutting off any further protests, Jensen grabbed Jimmy and crushed their lips together. At first Jimmy tried to pull away but soon he was eagerly kissing Jensen back. Jimmy pushed Jensen back into the cushions, kissing him fiercely. When they finally broke for some air, Jimmy leaned his forehead against Jensen’s. “You don’t know what you do to me … _fuck_ … this is a bad idea, but I want you so much.”

Jensen kissed Jimmy again in response, parting his lips and letting the man explore him with his tongue. The bitter taste of coffee lingered on Jimmy’s breath and Jensen chased it eagerly when he pulled away. “Come,” Jimmy ordered as he stood and offered his hand, pulling Jensen up.

Following Jimmy down a narrow hallway, he was led into a small bedroom. “I’m sorry this bed isn’t as luxurious as the one I used to have,” Jimmy apologized.

Stripping off his shirt without being told, Jensen shrugged. “Dude, I don’t care. You could be living in a tent and I’d still want this. I’d still want you.”

Stepping into Jensen’s space and pulling him into his arms, Jimmy look at him with awe. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, and yeah, I mean it,” Jensen replied with a quick kiss.

Running his fingers over the chain collar, Jimmy practically whispered. “You kept it. After all this time?”

“I still belong to you, heart and soul,” Jensen acknowledged, kissing Jimmy with more conviction.

Groaning into the kiss, Jimmy gave up all pretense of propriety. “Get those jeans off and get on the bed now,” he growled. “I’m going to fuck you into next week … then we can talk.”

“Yes, Sir!” Jensen said with a wicked grin and scrambled to comply, nearly tripping over his jeans while he tried to get them off and get on the bed at the same time.

When he felt Jimmy’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, Jensen went down into the _present_ position eager to be fucked.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy said as he plunged a finger into Jensen’s hole. “Your ass still gets slick?”

“Heh, yeah. Permanent side-effect as far as the doctors can tell. Hey, at least I’ll never need lube!”

Jimmy removed his fingers and Jensen whined at the loss.

“Turn around, please,” Jimmy asked in a soft voice.

Turning onto his back, Jensen looked at him, standing there in all his naked glory. “Jimmy?”

Flicking his eyes up to meet Jensen’s, Jimmy shook his head. “Please … when it’s just us … call me Misha?”

“Yeah, okay, sure Misha.”

Misha crawled over him, settling between Jensen’s legs and kissing him tenderly. “Are you really sure you want to do this? After everything?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pulled Misha into another kiss. “Misha, I’ve been wanting this since the last time I saw you. If Agent Miller hadn’t been there, I’d have stripped and presented my ass to you five minutes after you showed up.”

Reaching between Jensen’s legs, he caressed his cock. “So, then why are you still soft?”

Heat flushed is face and his eyes darted away from Misha’s piercing blue. “Oh well … look, when I get aroused, I get really slick back there and … well … I guess I was in that damned cage too long because I haven’t gotten hard since.”

Kneeling up and scooting down, Misha bent down and kissed Jensen’s flaccid cock. “Let me see if I can’t fix that.”

Taking Jensen’s dick into his mouth, he gently sucked, while also thrusting two fingers in and out of Jensen’s slick hole. “Oh, fuck that feels good,” Jensen moaned. When Misha’s fingers hit his prostate, his hips arched up, forcing Misha to grasp him tight to keep him still.

“I want you to come for me before I fuck you,” Misha said between kitten licks to the head of Jensen’s cock.

“Okay … I’ll try.”

Having his cock enveloped in the wet heat of Misha’s mouth, while his fingers kept hitting his prostate over and over, spiraled Jensen into a vortex of pleasure he hadn’t felt in years. It was all too much and not enough. It was so overwhelming; he didn’t realize he’d begun to harden under Misha’s ministrations. When his orgasm hit, he saw stars as he emptied his balls, while Misha greedily swallowed every drop.

By the time he was back to himself, Misha was on top of him again, kissing him passionately. Jensen could taste himself on the man’s tongue and he realized he had tears rolling down the sides of his face.

“Wow,” Jensen breathed.

“I need you so much right now,” Misha said as he kissed his way down Jensen’s neck. “Please, may I?”

Jensen smirked. “You never asked before.”

“I know, but I’m asking this time,” Misha said. “Please?”

Nodding, Jensen kissed his forehead and spread his legs wider, inviting Misha in.

Moving between his legs, Misha lined himself up and sank his cock slowly in, until he was fully seated. “You’re so wet and tight. Fuck, you feel so good. It … it feels like coming home.”

Nodding, Jensen agreed. “Yeah man. Welcome home. You feel so damn perfect inside me.”

Rolling his hips, Misha started to fuck Jensen slow and gentle. Emotion shone in Misha’s eyes as he kissed him deeply, never stopping his thrusts. Still slightly oversensitive, having Misha inside of him again still felt like the closest thing to heaven. It had been so long since the last time Jensen had been aroused and it didn’t surprise him when his cock began to harden again.

“Are you getting hard for me? Can you come again, with my cock inside you?”

Jensen whimpered and nodded. “Yes … please … let me come again. Please?”

Misha’s cock found Jensen’s prostate and began to nail it, sliding out slow, slamming in hard, as Jensen’s now hard and aching cock began to leak all over the flat planes of his abs.

Leaning forward, teeth nipping tantalizing at his ear, Jensen heard. “Come for me, Jensen,” Misha growled as he began to slam even harder into him. The coil of desire tightened until seconds or a millennium later Jensen felt his cock exploding over his chest, coming even harder than before. His ass clenched tight around Misha, slowing his frantic thrusts for a brief eternity.

Soon Misha’s hips stuttered. Jensen opened his eyes in time to see Misha’s face as he slammed into him one last time, emptying deep inside of him. Feeling Misha’s cock jerk and fill him, gave Jensen orgasmic aftershocks.

After catching their breath and cleaning up a little, Jensen happily cuddled in Misha’s arms, enjoying the post-coital bliss. He ran his fingers through the dark hair covering Misha’s chest, when Misha reached out and held his hand. “So, I take it you forgive me for all the shit I put you through?”

“Yeah, mostly,” Jensen said.

“Mostly?”

“Well … did you have to have all my body hair removed?” Jensen asked teasingly.

Laughing, Misha ran a hand over Jensen’s smooth chest. “Not feeling manly enough?”

Jensen huffed out a half-protest when Misha sat up, forcing him to sit up as well. “All kidding aside, this is something I want to say. I didn’t feel like I had the right to say it two years ago. I still don’t feel like I have the right but … you should know something,” Misha said, his eyes locking with Jensen’s. “I fell in love with you back then and … I never fell out of love. Jensen, I love you.”

Jensen’s heart skittered at those words and emotion once again threatened to overwhelm him. “Misha … that’s … that’s why I had to find you again. I fell in love with you too. I know, it’s messed up because of everything that happened, but, yeah … I love you, Misha.”

“So, you want to try to make this work? You’ll have to go into Witness Protection with me, you know,” Misha said. “I’m sure they told you that.”

“Yeah, I know. I talked to my family and my therapist about it before I came to find you,” Jensen admitted. “The deal was, this was either going to be a onetime thing and if it didn’t work out, I’d just go on with my life. If it did, I’d have to be in it for the long haul.”

“So, you’re willing to give up your life and family, just to be with me?”

Smiling, Jensen nodded. “Yeah … yeah I am. I love you, man. I’m more certain about it now than I ever was. You and me, we’re stuck with each other now, I think. We shared an experience few others can ever relate to and … hell, you complete me in ways I never thought possible.”

“Okay … but you have to promise me something,” Misha said.

“Yeah, sure, anything,” Jensen agreed readily.

“We go into counseling. You said you’ve been seeing a therapist? So have I. We should continue to do so, both individually and as a couple.”

“Deal.”

“Good, I’m glad. We’ve both been through a lot and I don’t want our past traumas to ruin the good thing we can build together.”

Leaning forward, Jensen kissed Misha, and then waggled his eyebrows. “So, ready for another round old man?”

Misha grabbed a pillow and smacked Jensen with it, laughing.

***

## Epilogue

Jensen joined Misha in witness protection and they were both moved to another location, where they were able to settle down together. Jensen’s name changed to Dean Winchester, and he took up coaching sports at the local high school. Misha took a job as a librarian.

Sixteen years later, after gay marriage was finally legalized in the US, Dean Winchester, age 37, married James Novak, age 52, in a small, private ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little roller coaster and I hope you liked the ending. I always try to give them a happy ending, no matter how much I love to torture Jensen or Dean during the story! ;) 
> 
> Note: I chose to change Misha’s age in this fic. I kept Jensen’s age the same, but I changed Misha’s birth year to 1963 instead of 1974. So, he would have served as a White House intern during Reagan’s administration, not Clinton’s.


End file.
